Liberi Egeriae
by greyfin
Summary: Zeitreisen mit Jack und Danny-Whumping werbefrei präsentiert von Anise und Râ. Fortsetzung zu "Der Ashrak und das Meer" (VOLLSTÄNDIG!)
1. Kapitel I

**Liberi Egeriae - Teil 1 (Prolog) **

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** M  
**Anmerkung:** DANKE. Ohne EUER überwältigendes FB zu "Der Ashrak und das Meer" hätt ich mich wohl niemals dazu durchgerungen, auch noch den Rest der FF zu Papier zu bringen. Der "Ashrak..." ist hier nochmals einleitend, es handelt sich jedoch NICHT um einen Repost, da die Formatierung überarbeitet und der hintere Teil aus-/umgebaut ist, damit's wieder seiner Rolle als Prolog gerecht wird. Nochmaliges Lesen lohnt sich also *durchaus* ;-).  
Für alle Durchhaltenden gibt's ganz unten auch eine kleine Überraschung und im weiteren Verlauf dann ne gute Portion Archäologen-Whumping, sowie einen gewohnt wütend-ironischen Jack - werbefrei präsentiert von Anise und einem Sonnengott mit zwei Buchstaben... Und falls ich am Ende Laune hab, springt Erstgenannte über die Klinge (also wenn DAS nicht zum Lesen motiviert *g*). Harre nun gespannt auf euer Urteil ... *gulp*  
Hiermit *knuddle* ich meine Beta-Leserin FERMINA zu Tode, die sich ganz allein durch diese Bleiwüste gewagt hat!  
"blahblah" = Dialog / offene Sprache; _"blahblah" _= gedanklicher Dialog; _blahblah _= unfokussierte Gedanken  
**Inhalt:** Wüstentrekking in schlechter Gesellschaft. Was tun, wenn man seinen persönlichen Dämon nicht loswird?  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Der Charakter 'Bahar' gehört mir mir mir ... wenngleich ein gewisser Schlangenkopf dazu eine andere Meinung hätte - aber den seh ich jetzt nirgends, also :-P  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**Prolog - Tempus moriendi**

  


Der Dunst um seine Augen lichtete sich. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch lebte. Er zog die Hand zurück, die reflexartig nach der Quelle der Verletzung getastet hatte. Das viele Rot an seinen Fingern tat keinen Beitrag zur Linderung seines Schwindelgefühls. Noch etwas anderes an seinem Kopf schien nicht zu stimmen, doch diese Ahnung lag jenseits seiner Wahrnehmung.

Nach mehreren erfolglosen Ansätzen gelang es ihm schließlich doch, sich aus dem Wrack zu befreien. Er blieb regungslos neben den Trümmern des Gleiters liegen.

Später kehrte sein Bewusstsein zurück. Diese letzte Ohnmacht hatte ihn jeglichen Zeitgefühls beraubt, es hätten Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden sein können - eine schwindende Dämmerung im Westen plädierte für letzteres. Die schleichende Kälte hatte die Lebensgeister seines Körpers alarmiert.   
_Bewusstlos überlebst du keine Nacht in der Wüste, du erfrierst_ - dieses Mantra war ihm von Kindesbeinen an eingetrichtert worden. Also zwang er seine geradezu bizarr kooperativen Gliedmaßen zu den drei notwendigen Prioritäten: Feuer, Wasser und mittelfristig vor allem Medizin.   
Die beiden ersten waren lösbar. Als Kind einfachster Herkunft war er durchaus bewandert darin, Feuer zu machen oder in Trockengebieten Feuchtigkeitsquellen zu finden: Aus umherliegenden toten Ästen ließ sich schnell eine brauchbare Licht- und Wärmequelle fabrizieren und er musste sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, nach Wurzeln zu graben, da in der Stille ein kleines Rinnsal hörbar war.   
Das Wasser half zwar, seine Wunden zu säubern, löste aber noch nicht das letzte Problem: Weder wusste er, ob sich Gewächse dieses Planeten als Heilpflanzen heranziehen ließen (für seine zahlreichen Schnitte und den angeschlagenen Kopf), noch war er im Stande, den Handreif zu bedienen, den _es_ immer für solche Zwecke benutzte.

Auf einen Schlag realisierte er, was die ganze Zeit seit der Bruchlandung anders gewesen war:   
Er bewegte sich. ER, Bahar, bewegte sich. _Es_ war weg! _**ES**_ war nicht mehr da!  
Tränen begannen über sein Gesicht zu rollen. Aus seiner zugeschnürten Kehle drang ein klägliches Schluchzen, das in schallendem, hysterischem Gelächter mündete. Nach so endlos langer Zeit hörte er wieder sein eigenes Lachen, seine eigene helle Stimme. Das verstärkte nur noch seinen Lachzwang.   
Egal wie viel wertvolle Kraft er damit verschwendete, er konnte nicht anders, als vor Freude zu Tanzen - nicht dass sein zerschundener Körper dieses Vorhaben ungestraft ließ, doch der noch anhaltende Schock des Absturzes ließ ihn nicht vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig werden.  


_Tag 2_

In der Oberfläche der trüben Pfütze - es stand außer Frage diese Brühe als ‚Tümpel' oder gar ‚See' zu bezeichnen - spiegelte sich ein dunkelhäutiges Gesicht.  
Bahars Ebenbild musterte ihn teilnahmslos aus der Distanz, legte den Kopf schief.   
Es war kein herausragend liebreizendes Antlitz: Schmal, mit breiten Lippen und einer Hakennase, die jeden Greifvogel vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen. Er war hochgewachsen, von hagerer Gestalt. Deshalb hatte er schon immer älter gewirkt, als er eigentlich war. Warum hatte es sich ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht?   
Das hatte er sich quälende zwei Jahre lang immer wieder gefragt. Doch fast genau so lang kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage. _Gerade weil du nicht aus der Masse herausragst, auf den ersten Blick niemand Verdacht schöpft._

Er hatte oft genug spüren müssen, welche perverse Freude _es_ empfand, sobald die Erkenntnis dieses Irrtums den Opfern bewusst wurde. Sein Typ war der Schlimmste von allen gewesen: Die meisten seiner Rasse hingen an ihren Körpern, wie Einsiedlerkrebse an eingewohnten Schneckenhäusern.   
Nicht aber diese: Sie scheuten sich nicht vor dem Wirtswechsel, der doch den einzig verletzlichen Punkt in ihrem Lebenszyklus darstellte. Jene, die wie es waren, banden sich nicht an Wirte eines bestimmten Alters, Geschlechts oder Äußeren. Sie nahmen jede Rolle an, taten alles notwendige, um den ihnen gestellten Auftrag zu erfüllen - als Bluthunde anderer, mächtigerer.

**Ashrak**. So hatte er seinen Goa'uld immer bezeichnet. Da sich die erbärmliche Existenz dieses Wesens nur auf dessen Beruf - Berufung - beschränkte, schien ihm diese Anrede passender als jeder Name.

Unter Tränen verdrängte er die Erinnerungen an die schändlichen Taten, die mit dem Titel einher gingen. 

Das war nicht er gewesen, nicht er... 

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang war er aufgebrochen. Die Ebene, in der sein Gleiter aufgeschlagen war, würde wenig Schutz vor dem brutalen Tageslicht bieten. An seinem Tagesziel am Fuß der Berge mutmaßte er essbare Vegetation und mit etwas Glück eine windgeschützte Nische, in der man die nächsten Nächte verbringen konnte.

Die ausgedorrten, aber immerhin vorhandenen Grasmatten zwischen dem sandsteinfarbenen Geroll verhießen Gutes. Er würde auch nicht mehr lange durchhalten können:   
Das wenige Verwendbare, was er aus dem Gleiter geborgen hatte, schien von Stunde zu Stunde an Gewicht zuzulegen. Wenn wenigstens etwas Essbares dabei gewesen wäre ... nur diverse Waffen, Waffen und Waffen, sowie Ortungsgeräte und Kommunikations-Equipment ...

Bahar gab sich nicht der Versuchung hin, über die Prioritätensetzung seines Goa'uld Rückschlüsse auf dessen sogenannte ‚Überlegenheit' zu ziehen.

Der Druckverband um seine Seite hatte sich bereits deutlich rot gefärbt. Er hatte mehr Glück als Verstand, dass die Wunde noch nicht begonnen hatte, sich zu entzünden. Unabhängig davon begann ein hämmernder Kopfschmerz sein Hirn zu umklammern.

_Tag 3_

Bahar schreckte hoch. Da war es schon wieder. Am vorherigen Tag hatte er es als Einbildung seines angeschlagenen Schädels oder knurrenden Magens abgetan, aber inzwischen war er sich sicher, beobachtet zu werden. Ab und zu glaubte er fast, ein Flüstern zu hören. Doch seine anderen Sinne konnten nichts Ungewöhnliches ausmachen, also beschloss er, die Eingebungen zu ignorieren.

Er war überglücklich gewesen, den Fuß der Berge noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreicht zu haben. Wasser und Unterschlupf waren damit kein Problem mehr. Allerdings hatte sich immer noch keine Nahrungsquelle ergeben. Was hier einmal an Vegetation existierte, war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdorrt, tierisches Leben schien überhaupt nicht existent. Also keine Nahrung und keine Medizin.

Gesamtperspektive: _Hier sitze ich nun, unter fremden Sternen, in der Mitte von Nirgendwo und versuche seit Stunden, mich mit einem nutzlosen Stück Metall um meiner Hand heile zu machen!_  
Die meisten Schrammen waren vernachlässigbar, aber ein tiefer Schnitt erstreckte sich an seiner Seite vom Brustkorb bis zum Oberschenkel - und der würde keine Anstalten machen, sich von allein zu schließen. Wiederholt hatte er das kleine Behandlungsgerät schon von sich weg in die Dunkelheit geworfen - _nur um ihm gleich darauf wieder nachzuhumpeln und verzweifelt nach dem Miststück zu tasten._

Aber wenn es an die Bedienung technischer Apparate ging, war er bisher schlichtweg überfordert gewesen, zumal man dergleichen auf seiner Heimatwelt noch als Magie abtat - wie auch er selbst es am Anfang seiner Zeit mit Ashrak getan hatte.

Doch er hatte dazugelernt - schneller als ihm lieb war. Ironischerweise war Ashrak es gewesen, das die Erziehungsarbeit auf diesem Gebiet geleistet hatte, natürlich keineswegs bewusst. Aber es schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Bahar (bedingt durch seine militärische Ausbildung) sehr bewusst beobachtete, egal ob es sich um die Funktion einer Waffe, des Chaapa'ei oder eben jenes Geräts handelte, was ihn derzeit in den Wahnsinn trieb.  
Er ließ einen Moment von seinen zwanghaften Anstrengungen ab und verlegte sich darauf, die Stofffetzen seines Umhanges auszuwaschen, die er zu Bandagen umfunktioniert hatte. Dies vertrieb aber nicht die Ungeheuer, die seine kleine Erinnerungsschwelgerei geweckt hatte.

_Tag 4_

Das Flüstern wurde inzwischen stündlich lauter, bald schon war er nicht mehr in der Lage, es zu ignorieren. Seine Kopfwunde war viel zu schnell geheilt und die schwere Verletzung in seiner Seite hatte ihn nicht verbluten lassen - hatte sich nicht einmal entzündet. Er hatte sich selbst etwas vorgemacht:  
_Es_ war nicht tot. 

_Tag 5_

Das unverwechselbare Aufglühen seiner Augen, mit dem sich Ashrak zurückmeldete, überraschte ihn also nicht mehr, verminderte aber nicht den Schock beim Anblick seines Spiegelbildes.  
Es schien noch nicht in der Lage zu sein, seinen Körper zu kontrollieren oder ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen - letzteres wäre bei Bahars gesundheitlichem Zustand ohnehin ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen gewesen. Aber es kroch durch die Risse seines Bewusstseins zurück und begann sich den Platz zurückzuerobern, den es schon seit so vielen Jahren wie selbstverständlich besetzt hielt.

_Tag 8_

Obwohl der Tagesanbruch noch Stunden entfernt war, lag Bahar schon wach - oder noch, je nach Betrachtungsweise. Er ließ die letzten beiden Jahre und vergangenen Reisen Revue passieren und versuchte die Sonnenaufgänge zu zählen, die er auf diese Weise erwartet hatte:  
Manchmal - wenn _es_ noch ruhte, während er schon erwacht war - hatte sich Ashraks Gewalt über seinen Körper gelockert. Dann konnte er von ihm unbemerkt den Kopf drehen oder seine Hände bewegen, sich in der Horizontalen in Richtung der Lichtquelle(n) drehen. Aufstehen stand außer Frage, seit es einmal dadurch aus seinem leichten Schlaf erwacht war und Bahars Ungehorsam mit unendlichen Qualen bestraft hatte.   
Dennoch hatte er für diese winzigen Momente der Freiheit gelebt. Eine zeitlang war es der einzig dünne Faden gewesen, an dem sein Verstand hing. Das schien auch Ashrak jetzt zu begreifen: _"*hämisch* Solltest diese Idee festhalten - kommen später darauf zurück..."_

Hatte _es_ seinem Wirt sonst kaum Beachtung geschenkt, nutze es jetzt diese Schwäche aus, um ihm in die Voraussage seiner unvermeidlichen Niederlage zu überbringen.  
Das war der erste zusammenhängende Gedanke, den der widererstarkende Symbiont äußerte - ob Ashrak diesen absichtlich mit Bahar teilte oder einfach noch nicht die Kraft besaß, ihn geheim zu halten, konnte er nicht bestimmen. Es war auch nicht wichtig:   
  
Im Lichte dieser Entwicklungen beruhigte ihn die Tatsache, dass er keinen Hunger mehr empfand.   
Seine verquollenen Augen spendeten keine Tränen mehr, die ohnehin schlaksige Gestalt war auf ein halbes Nichts abgemagert. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die Sache für sie beide Beteiligten erledigt hatte.

_Tag 9_

Er zog sich ein weiteres Stück den Abhang hinauf. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nur widerwillig, aber er tat es - nicht durch die Befehle des Ungeheuers, welches ihn bisher beherrscht hatte.   
Aber dazu würde es nicht wieder kommen. Das war keine Prognose, sondern ein Entschluss. Seine vergebliche Suche nach Nahrung hatte Bahar inzwischen weit aus der Sichtweite seines Unterschlupfes geführt. Auch die Intention seiner Kletterei hatte sich gewandelt: Er hatte genug.

Als Soldat wusste er, wann der Krieg verloren war. Und wenn er wenigstens ein Stück seiner Würde zurückgewinnen wollte, musste er die letzte Schlacht für sich entscheiden.

Er taumelte zur Klippe. Der Schwindel zwang ihn dazu, sich auf allen Vieren der Kante zu nähern. Stück für Stück tastete er sich an den Abgrund, ein Blick hinunter bestätigte, dass die Höhe mehr als ausreichend sein würde.   
Er stellte sich mühsam auf die Füße ... nur ein Schritt ... ein Schritt und die Qualen der letzten Jahre würden ihr Ende finden. Es erhob nicht einmal Einspruch!

Eine groteske Premiere, sich gerade in diesem Moment erstmals einig zu sein - bis Bahars Entscheidung durch einen Zweifel getrübt wurde.   
_"Warum tust du es nicht endlich?!"_, keifte es.  
_"Weil du es willst."_, erwiderte er mit der inneren Ruhe eines Menschen, der gerade einen großen Schritt nach vorn gemacht hatte - und trat von dem Abgrund zurück.

Er stolperte und fiel auf seine Knie. Der Schweiß des Aufstieges ließ den feinen Staub an seinem Körper kleben, in den Augen brennen. Deshalb schenkte er diesen auch keinen Glauben, als sie die Horizontlinie fixierten.

_Tag 10 _

Sein Blick streifte zum tausendsten Mal das verwaiste Heilungsgerät in der Ecke. Er war überrascht, es dann auf einmal in seiner Hand wiederzufinden.  
Bahar spürte, wie auch Ashrak die Situation abschätzte:   
Der Mensch konnte seinen Körper steuern, aber nicht den Handreif. Die Lage des Goa'uld war genau umgekehrt.  
Wenngleich sich beide der potentiellen Möglichkeit bewusst gewesen waren, gab es doch jetzt eine markante neue Variabel im Entscheidungsprozess: Wenn das gestern am Horizont tatsächlich ein Fluss gewesen war, ein breiter Strom mit bewachsenem Ufer, dann musste es nicht in dieser Höhle enden.

Sie trafen eine wortlose Übereinkunft:  
Dieser Zwischenfall würde nie statt gefunden haben.  
Keiner der beiden würde auch nur mit einer Regung wieder darauf eingehen.

Bahar ergriff den Handreif und sie brachten es hinter sich.

_Tag 11 _

Von der großen Wunde an der Seite war trotz des Gerätes eine hässliche Narbe geblieben, aber Bahar war weit über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er sich um Ästhetik scherte. Sein Körper funktionierte wieder im Rahmen der Grenzen, die ihm die lange Fastenzeit auferlegt hatte.  
Zur seiner großen Besorgnis war auch Ashrak zusehends erstarkt. _Es_ war bereits wieder präsent genug, um seine despotische Ader zumindest verbal einzubringen:  
_"Peilgerät mitnehmen. Ich befehle es."   
"Wozu? Es ist sperrig und schwer. Genauso wie die Waffen. Und hier gibt es nicht einmal ein Insekt, das mich angreifen könnte. Was soll ich also damit orten? Deine Paranoia?" _

Damit war das Thema für Bahar erledigt.   
Er empfand es als äußert befriedigend, am längeren Hebel zu sitzen.  
Es forderte eben das Opfern mehrerer Reiseutensilien, wollte man den beschwerlichen Marsch zum Fluss tatsächlich überstehen. Alles Unnötige sollte zugunsten des Wasservorrates zurückgelassen werden.

Wie eben auch das Peilgerät. Die Kommunikationskugel würde das gleiche Schicksal ereilen.  
Einzig das Heilungs-Artefakt, ein einfaches Messer und die leichte goldene Handwaffe wanderten ins Reisegepäck - letzteres überhaupt nur, um Ashrak entgegenzukommen. _Es_ war eh der einzige, der damit umzugehen verstand. Aber es war klein und leichter zu ertragen als die zermürbende Tirade über menschlichen Leichtsinn, die Ashrak sonst mit Sicherheit angestimmt hätte.

Trotz dieses Zugeständnisses wollte es einfach keine Ruhe geben.  
Schließlich riss Bahars Geduldsfaden:  
_"Glaubst du, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, wer den Gleiter abgeschossen hat? Wozu brauchst du also Funk- und Peilgeräte? Du hast keine Verbündeten mehr, die dich erhören könnten. Und da sie sicher sind, dich erledigt zu haben, wird es auch keine Verfolger geben."_

Bahar wartete vergeblich auf eine neuerliche Regung des Goa'uld, also setzte seinen Monolog laut fort:  
"Ich spürte doch deinen Zorn und deine Resignation, nachdem sie dich verstoßen haben. Du warst bisher doch der Geschickteste deiner Gilde. Und nun ist deine Macht ist zerronnen, weil andere Ashrak dich verraten haben. Allein zu deren eigenem Vorteil. Was für eine Demütigung."  
Er empfand erstaunliche Genugtuung. Noch immer keine Antwort? Also reizte er _es_ noch ein Stück weiter:  
"Und als du dann sogar die Macht über mich verloren hast, hast du entdeckt, wie leer deine Existenz doch eigentlich ist. Deshalb wolltest du sie vorgestern beenden."   
_**"Naiv."**_ donnerte Ashrak. Bahar grinste. _Getroffene Hunde..._  
_"Sah den Fluss. Wusste, du tust das genaue Gegenteil meiner Anordnung. Ihr seid so berechenbar."_ entgegnete es.

Umgekehrte Psychologie. Punkt für Ashrak.   
Bahars Hirn war tags zuvor am Abgrund zu betäubt gewesen, um eine solche Täuschung zu durchschauen. Und Ashrak war hervorragend darin, sich zu verstellen. Das war Teil seiner Berufung. Dennoch glaubte Bahar ihm nicht.

Er wollte es einfach nicht.

_Tag 12_

**Dienst**. Dienen. Das war der Antrieb gewesen, der ihn in den Militärdienst getrieben hatte. Nicht dass er es in der kurzen Zeit bis zu ... bis Ashrak ... weit gebracht hatte.   
Er war kein großer Kriegsherr gewesen, kein General. Nur ein einfacher Soldat, fast noch ein Kind. Befehle ausführen. Nichts hinterfragen. Gehorchen eben.

_"Gute Lehrjahre für deinen Daseinszweck, Sklave."_

Bahar ignorierte Ashrak. Inzwischen war es ihm egal, wie viele seiner Gedankengänge _es_ mitschnitt oder kommentierte wie gerade eben. Eine zeitlang hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich Ashraks Ideen aus dem Kopf zu schlagen - wortwörtlich - am besten mit einem schönen spitzen Gegenstand. Er hatte jedoch schnell eingesehen, dass es seinem körperlichen Zustand nicht zugute kommen würde.  
Also gewöhnte er sich an die verbalen Dispute. Genauso wie an die Monotonie außerhalb seines Kopfes:

Der chronische Wind sorgte für einen ewigen Bodendunst aus weißem Sandstaub, der die Sicht begrenzte, nach Nichts roch und nach Nichts schmeckte. Die feinen Partikel schienen problemlos ihren Weg durch die Reste seines Umhangs zu finden, die er sich um Kopf und Leib geschlungen hatte. Nun schmirgelten sie bei jeder Bewegung an ihm wie Sandpapier.  
Hinter ihm lag die Hügelkette mit der steil abfallenden Klippe, vor ihm nur eine schier unendliche Ebene aus hellem Kies, Sand und Geröll. Das gleichförmige Feld bot keinen Fixpunkt für die Wanderung. Er wusste nur, das sich irgendwo dort hinten - noch hinter dem Horizont versteckt - ein breiter, grüner Fluss versteckte, den es zu erreichen galt, bevor ...

Bevor was eigentlich?

Bevor er durchdrehte, weil ihm die Ausweglosigkeit seiner Lage bewusst werden würde, sobald er stehen bliebe? Bevor er vor Schwäche zusammenbrach? Oder bevor _**es**_ ihn wieder kontrollierte?   
Bahar klammerte sich noch immer die Hoffnung, Ashrak würde seine schwere Verletzung nicht überstehen. _Es_ mochte große Regenerationskräfte besitzen, aber woher sollte es die nehmen, wenn der Körper seines Wirts ihn nicht mehr mit Energie versorgen konnte? Es stellte sich also nur die Frage, wer als erster auf der Strecke blieb. Bahar wusste, dass sich Ashrak nicht rücksichtslos bei den schwindenden Reserven seines Wirtes bedienen konnte - aus einem ganz pragmatischen Grund: Es brauchte immer noch seinen Körper als Transportmittel.  
Es brauchte seine Beine zum Gehen, seine Hände zum Greifen, seine Lunge zum Atmen, seine Haut als Schutz vor dem Austrocknen. Es war von ihm abhängig.

Und _es_ meldete sich schon wieder zu Wort. Bahar schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, bis sich der Inhalt von Ashraks Andeutung gesetzt hatte:   
_"Ich lasse dich frei."_

_Tag 13_

Hatte Ashrak das nur gesagt, um ihn zu quälen? Psychoterror anstatt Disziplinierung durch Schmerz, jetzt, wo sich sein Körper dessen Verfügungsgewalt entzog? Oder gar als groteske Form der Motivation?

Sie kamen langsamer voran als geplant und Ashrak musste spüren, wie sich die Kraft seines Wirtes neigte. Bahar entschied sich für die Ansporn-Theorie. Er imitierte die dunkle Stimme seines Goa'uld:  
"Wenn du es schaffst, den Arsch unserer Heiligkeit hier raus zu bringen, lassen wir dich gehen. Als Belohnung für deine Dummheit, uns mitzuschleifen!" ... ... ... _"Ich habe es nie nötig gehabt, von mir selbst in der Mehrzahl zu sprechen. Wer seine Autorität so unterstreichen muss, ist ihrer nicht wert."_

Die Bemerkung verfehlte nicht ihre Wirkung.   
Bahar war sprachlos. Ashrak war bisher sehr einsilbig gewesen und wenn der Mensch überhaupt mit einer Retourkutsche gerechnet hatte, dann eher in Form einer kurzen, aber prägnanten Beleidigung - eine Erklärung war das letzte, was er erwartet hätte.  
Zudem war dies das erste Mal, dass so etwas Ähnliches wie Aufrichtigkeit von seinem ‚Mitbewohner' zu ihm herüberschwappte. Beängstigende Vorstellung. Bahar war entsetzt: _Es_ hatte doch wohl nicht etwa Humor?

_Tag 14 _

Ich lasse dich frei. Fast wäre er auf den Satz reingefallen. Weil er keine Hinterlist in der Rede Ashraks spürte. Aber bereits die Tatsache, dass er es mit einem Goa'uld zu tun hatte ... _"Nicht alle von uns spucken auf Loyalität. Du hast Durchhaltevermögen - eine respektable Eigenschaft bei einem Sklaven, die Belohnung verdient, nicht den Tod."_

Bahar schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

_"Ich glaube dir gern, dass du den Wirt wechseln wirst, sobald du die Gelegenheit dazu hast."_  
_"Das werde ich tun."_ bekräftigte es.  
_"Und mich dabei töten."_ ergänzte Bahar. Doch _es_ wehrte die Anschuldigung ab, bevor Bahar den Gedanken fertig formulieren konnte.  
  
_"Dann solltest du zukünftig gut auf deinen Rücken achten." _meinte der Mensch.  
_"Wie könntest du mir gefährlich werden? Ich brauche mir nicht die Mühe zu machen, dich zu töten. Mein Ehrenwort."_   
Jetzt konnte sich Bahar beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten, schüttete sich aus vor bitterem Lachen.  
_"**Dein** Ehrenwort?! Was ist der Eid eines Goa'uld wert?"_

Mit diesem kompromisslosen Schlusswort verließ ihre Unterhaltung das Level abstrakter Sätze. Sie tauschten nur noch wenige (dafür geladene) Emotionsfloskeln aus, bevor beide den Gesprächsversuch aufgaben und zur üblichen Tagesordnung übergingen: Nämlich den jeweils anderen zu ignorieren.

_Tag 15_

Er triumphierte innerlich: _"Ich weiß es."   
"Weißt was?"  
"Warum du dir einen anderen Wirt suchen wirst."  
"Erleuchte mich."_   
Er erfüllte Ashrak diesen Wunsch: _"Meine Nähe widert dich an."_ Lachte es jetzt etwa?  
_"Wenn es danach ginge, hätten wir euch von Vornherein nie als unsere Gefäße erwählt."  
"Du weichst aus."_ stellte Bahar fest und fügte hinzu: _"Der wahre Grund ist, ich habe dich besiegt."_   
Ashrak schmunzelte. _"Wir wissen beide, wie das hier ausgehen wird."_  
_"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Damals an der Klippe. Von wegen ‚berechenbar'! Du wolltest tatsächlich sterben, aber ich habe uns den Tod vorenthalten. Ich war stärker als du ... und diese Demütigung sieht dich jeden Tag im Spiegel an. Das erträgst du nicht ... besiegt von einem Sklaven."_

Wie erwartet würdigte Ashrak seine Rede keines Kommentars. Bahar erhob sich von seiner Rast und setzte zielstrebig seinen Marsch fort. "Du willst weg von mir, Goa'uld? Scheint, wir haben den gleichen Weg."

Ashrak sah sich wieder einmal in der Widersprüchlichkeit der Menschen bestätigt.  
_"Du gehst? Obwohl deines Endes durch mich so sicher?"  
"Was sollte ich Zeit schinden? Sobald du kräftig genug bist, wirst du mich eh dazu zwingen. Solange ich freien Willens bin, möchte ich den Weg gern selbst gehen. Mein Lebenssinn hat sich erfüllt ... Magst du mich doch umbringen, ich werde noch aus meinem Grab heraus über dich lachen! Deine Niederlage wird dich für den Rest deines Lebens verfolgen! Deine Unsterblichkeit wird dein Fluch werden."  
"*Lachen* Du bist wahrhaft würdiger als ich, den Titel Ashrak zu tragen..."_ Er ignorierte die Ironie der lapidaren Worte und richtete seinen Fokus wieder auf den Weg vor ihm.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, mit der Theatralik des letzten Satzes über das Ziel hinausgeschossen zu sein, aber die kleine Einsicht in die Gedankengänge des Goa'uld hatte ihm genau den Kraftschub gegeben, der nötig war, um die letzte Wegstrecke zum Fluss zu bewältigen.

_Tag 16_

Noch gewann er den Kampf um die Kontrolle seines Körpers, aber nicht mehr lange. Er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten, spürte, wie Ashrak sich seiner wiederkehrenden Kraft bewusst wurde - und jedes Quäntchen davon einsetzte, um seinen Widerstand mürbe zu machen. Deshalb empfand er es letztlich auch nicht als Sieg, endlich den Fluss erreicht zu haben. Was immer seinen menschlichen Körper stärken würde, war auch für _es_ nur förderlich.

Erst schienen sie sich geirrt zu haben, auch die Bäume an den Ufern des Stromes waren nur noch die Skelette ihrer selbst. An Land gab es kein Leben mehr. Doch das Wasser schillerte in allen denkbaren Blau- und Grüntönen. Undurchsichtige Vorhänge aus Algen trieben in den seichten Uferregionen - _der Beginn einer Nahrungskette..._

Und tatsächlich existierte auch höheres Leben auf dieser Welt:   
Bahar war es mit seinem Messer gelungen, mehrere schwarze, aalartige Kreaturen zu erlegen. Sie schienen im Schutz der Tanggürtel zu hausen und sich gelegentlich an der Oberfläche sonnen - einen Angriff von Land natürlich nicht erwartend. Nun brutzelte ein halbes Dutzend von ihnen an Grillspießchen.

_"Was, wenn du uns vergiftest?" _

Bahar konnte nicht anders, als sich über Ashraks Abscheu zu amüsieren. Die erste Mahlzeit seit über zwei Wochen und der Goa'uld wies sie kategorisch zurück - Bahar durchschaute den gerechtfertigt klingenden Einwand als reinen Ekel.

Aber da es noch immer eindeutig der Mensch war, der seinen Körper kontrollierte, konnte der Gott nichts tun, außer sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben - und es bereuen, seine sinnliche Wahrnehmung bereits wieder an die Geschmacksknospen seines Wirtes angekoppelt zu haben.  
_"Du isst nichts, was aussieht wie du selbst?"_

Bahar erhielt keine Antwort.   
Er griente süffisant, bevor er gierig das nächste Stück hinunterschlang.

_Tag 19_

"Du verstehst es immer noch nicht, Ashrak? Ein Sklave ist nicht frei."  
_"Ein Diener ist es auch nicht."_   
"Doch."  
_"Einfalt, dein Name ist Mensch."_

Körperlich gestärkt vom Vortag musste sich Bahar nun mit dem Unvermeidlichen auseinandersetzen:   
Er hatte den Fluss erreicht - _**sie**_ hatten den Fluss erreicht und genau darin bestand das Problem. Jetzt, da die Frage des Überlebens geklärt war, sah die Perspektive weit weniger rosig aus. Es stand inzwischen außer Frage, dass Ashrak früher oder später seine alte Stärke wiederlangen würde und damit auch die Kontrolle über Bahar. So absurd es klang: Mit seinem Tod würde er leben können, aber was, wenn Ashraks sadistische Natur sich dazu entschließen sollte, ihn weiter als Wirt zu misshandeln?

Nach seinen Kraftmarsch durch das Ödland empfand Bahar einen Selbstmord als Rückschritt, unehrenhaft. Kapitulation lag ihm nicht mehr. Also hatte er sich entschlossen, mit psychologischer Kriegsführung in die Offensive zu gehen. Um dem noch eins draufzusetzen, formulierte er seine Äußerungen Ashrak gegenüber fast nur noch laut - einfach, weil es eine Fähigkeit war, die er dem Goa'uld (noch) voraus hatte:  
"_*Seufzen*_ ... "Ein Diener ist frei, da er sich seinen Herren wählen kann. Ich bin Soldat geworden, um meiner Familie zu dienen, sie zu schützen. Das macht mich freier, als du je sein wirst. _Verstanden?_" beendete er seinen Vortrag.

_"Interessante Theorie. Was macht dich freier als mich, wenn ich hingehen und befehlen kann, wem es mir beliebt, wenn ich mir dich - wie jeden Menschen - zu eigen machen kann und ewig lebe?"_  
"Du hast nur dich. Das macht dich zu deinem eigenen Sklaven. Von diesem Herren wirst du nie loskommen. Euer ganzes Volk ist Sklave seiner Begierden. Deshalb bekämpft ihr euch gegenseitig bis aufs Blut. Ihr habt die Gewalt zur Kunst entwickelt."   
_"Das einzige Handwerk, worin ihr uns voraus seid..."_ Bahar überging den Einwand.  
"Wer nicht nur für sich lebt, sondern für andere, der befreit sich von sich selbst. Und wenn mehrere das tun, dann hast du auch jemanden, der für dich lebt - der dir dient, so wie du ihm. Jeder für sich ist ein Untertan, aber zusammen ist man frei."

Diesmal war es Ashraks Rückantwort, die auf taube Ohren stieß. Bahar war über seinem letzten Gedanken vor Erschöpfung eingenickt und ließ es allein mit dem Feuer zurück.

Ashrak widerstrebte es zutiefst, nicht das letzte Wort behalten zu haben.  
Also überschwemmte es Bahars Unterbewusstsein mit einer Welle von Wut und Frustration, um ihn wieder zu wecken. Seiner ersehnten Nachtruhe beraubt, weigerte sich der Mensch, die Rücksichtslosigkeit des Goa'uld auch noch zu belohnen - gar mit einer Fortsetzung der Diskussion. Daher beließ er es bei einer einfachen Frage:

_"Warum suchst du überhaupt das Gespräch mit mir?"  
"Um dir deine Bestimmung als mein Gefäß bewusst zu machen."  
"Du glaubst das nicht einmal selbst. Warum also sollte ich?"_ Kurzes Schweigen.  
_"Selbst ein solch beschränktes Wesen wie du ist ein besserer Gesprächspartner als diese Einöde."_

Ob Bahar das noch gehört hatte, oder er bereits vorher weggetreten war, konnte Ashrak nicht genau einschätzen - es sollte ihm eigentlich auch egal sein...  
_Es_ widerstand dem Drang, seinen Wirt noch einmal hochzujagen. 

_Tag 20 _

Bahar schlief immer noch.  
Ashrak dagegen kam nicht zur Ruhe.  
...  
_Es_ hatte keine Vergangenheit. _Es_ war nur zu einem Zweck gezeugt worden. _Es_ kannte nicht den Namen der Königin, die ihn aus sich selbst erschaffen hatte. Sie hatte ihm nur das rudimentärste Wissen mitgegeben: Sprachen, Taktik, instrumentelles Wissen zur Bedienung seiner technischen Umwelt.

Doch nichts von ihrem persönlichen Erbe.

Nicht einmal einen Namen. Das war unnötig für seine Aufgabe.

Apophis hatte ihm beiläufig einen gegeben, nach dem Jaffa getauft, in dem das Ashrak herangewachsen war und den _es_ beim Verlassen seiner einstigen Heimstatt getötet hatte - seine erste Bluttat von vielen.

_Benannt nach meinem ersten Opfer. Einem dummen Lakaien._  
Eine deutliche Aussage darüber, welcher Wert seiner Existenz beigemessen wurde.  
Deshalb lehnte Ashrak seinen Namen ab.

Keine Erinnerungen, keine Vergangenheit, keine Bindungen. Niemandem verpflichtet, außer seinem Lehnsherren.  
Das garantierte dem Systemlord vollkommene Loyalität.

Sein Titel war sein Name, seine Aufgabe und seine Kaste.  
_Es_ war nicht weniger als Apophis' personifizierter Wille.  
...  
Allerdings auch nicht mehr.

_Tag 24_

_"Wohin jetzt..."_ Sie wussten, dass sie nur dem Wasser stromabwärts zu folgen brauchten und dadurch früher oder später auf einen der Hafen-Orte am Meer stoßen würden.

Doch nun hatte er Fluss plötzlich die Entscheidung getroffen, sich zu gabeln.

"Seit wann ist das meine Entscheidung?" antwortete Bahar merklich erschüttert. "Weißt es etwa nicht, oh Ashrak, allwissender, göttlicher Vollstrecker?"  
Damit hatte er sich wiedereinmal zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, denn sein Goa'uld war inzwischen wieder stark genug, um das Erdreisten seines Wirtes mit unangenehmen Schmerzen zu beantworten.  
_...hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen._ stellte er verbissen fest. Überhebliche Zustimmung seitens Ashrak.

_Tag 25_

"Findest du _es_ nicht abwertend, wenn _er_ für sich eine männliche Bezeichnung beansprucht?"   
Ashrak brauchte eine Sekunde, um die Überlegung Bahars nachvollziehen zu können, war in Gedanken gewesen.  
_"Das Pronomen ist sachlich richtig." _  
"Glaube, _deshalb_ tut Apophis es nicht… Weißt du was? Ich habe beschlossen, dass du für mich ein _**er**_ bist. Oder wärst du lieber ein Weibchen?"

Fantastisch. Nicht schonwieder...   
Im Angesicht seines Scheiterns gegen die Kraft des Goa'uld schien der Mensch seinen letzten Funken Verstand eingebüßt zu haben. Einen anderen Schluss ließ sein Verhalten nicht zu:  
Bahar hatte gänzlich die Furcht vor der Kreatur verloren, führte sie unbarmherzig vor - oder zog sie mit Stereotypen auf. Ashrak musste inzwischen jeden bekannten Ulk über Schlangen, Würmer oder Aale dutzendfach ertragen haben, kannte jeden lahmen Witz, den man auf Kosten glühender Augen, verzerrter Stimmen oder Zwitterwesen reißen konnte. _**Er**_ bekam jetzt jede einzelne seiner Grausamkeiten gegen die Sklavenrasse tausendfach heimgezahlt.

In Form von ständiger massiver seelischer Folter durch seinen Wirt.  
In jeder wachen Sekunde.   
Tag und Nacht.

Ashrak würdigte am Ende auch nur noch die kreativsten Einfälle mit Schmerzen, verlor durch die Masse schlicht und einfach den Wohlgefallen, den er früher dadurch empfunden hatte. Es brachte kein Erfolgserlebnis mehr!

_"Achte lieber auf den Weg vor dir…"_ Der Körper seines Wirts kam nur schleppend voran. Das Heilungsartefakt hatte nicht nur eine Narbe hinterlassen, sondern auch die Bewegungsfreiheit Bahars blieb eingeschränkt.  
Er zog die linke Seite leicht nach. Seltsam, dass dies dem Ashrak erst jetzt auffiel...

_Tag 27_

_"Bald da ... drei Tagesmärsche ... vier höchstens, müssen wir noch gehen bis zum Meer."_  
_"'Wir'? Seit wann hast __**du**_ Füße?"  
Der obligatorische Schmerzstoß, den er für dieses Aufbegehren zu erwarten hatte, blieb erschreckender Weise aus. Seine Heiligkeit schien auch müde zu werden.

Schon vor einigen Tagen waren erste Zeichen von Zivilisation aufgetaucht: Eine verlassende Hütte hier, ein paar Bootsanlegepfosten da. Dies war ein vollständig von den Goa'uld kontrollierter Planet, sobald eine Siedlung erreicht war, würde es nur eine Frage von Zeit und Einfallsreichtum sein, sich bis zum Chaapa'ei durchzuschlagen. Wie es danach weitergehen würde? Soviel Vorlauf hatte die Planung noch nicht.  
Notierend, dass der Goa'uld sich nicht zu seinen Überlegungen äußerte, formulierte Bahar sie nochmals als konkrete Frage: "Und dann, Ashrak?"

_"Du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich nicht nur einen Titel, sondern auch einen Namen habe... also fang endlich an, ihn zu benutzen!"_ Seltsam, wie wenig Wut in dieser Aussage mitschwang - allenfalls Pikiertheit. War es tatsächlich möglich, einen **Goa'uld** zu kränken? Sein Verstand wollte diese Absurdität nicht begreifen, aber dennoch begriff er, dass sich in den letzten Wochen wohl mehr verändert hatte, als ihm bisher bewusst war.

"Wir haben wohl alle beide noch einen langen Weg vor uns ..." flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst.   
Und an sein Gegenüber gerichtet: "Ich wiederhole: Und dann?"

_"?"_ Ashrak war in den letzten Tagen wieder merklich einsilbig geworden.  
_"Wenn wir zurück sind..."_, erinnerte Bahar.   
_"Ich halte mein Wort, lasse dich frei."_ Der Goa'uld schien es ernst zu meinen, Bahar spürte die Aufrichtigkeit.   
_"Ich glaube, das werde ich nicht zulassen."_ Bahar wollte nicht wahr haben, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

Nur Ashrak reagierte noch überraschter, fragte bestürzt:   
_"Willst du mich denn nicht loswerden?"   
"Doch, liebend gerne ... aber der Preis ist mir zu hoch. Jemand anders müsste meinen Platz einnehmen - kenne niemanden, der dies freiwillig täte - du wirst also wieder jemanden zwingen. Gibt es einen ehrenvolleren Dienst, als dich eben davon abzuhalten? Wir werden also zusammen bleiben müssen.   
Du und ich. Für immer aneinandergekettet."_

_"Habe ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, Bahar?"_  
Er lächelte über seinen Symbionten. Sein Mund verbreiterte sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen, als er sagte:

"Als ob du deine Entscheidung nicht längst getroffen hättest, Selmak."

  


**[Ende Teil 1]  
Hatte ich erwähnt, dass die Geschichte vor 2400 Jahren spielt?**

  



	2. Kapitel II

**Liberi Egeriae - Teil 2**

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Staffel:** 4/5  
**Pairing:** S/J (nur TV-Level... ;-) **Anmerkung:** Damit die physikalische Erklärung hinhaut, muss im SGC das zweite Tor angeklemmt sein, nur deshalb die Staffelangabe, ist für die Handlung selbst unwichtig.  
Korra war der Tok'ra-Agent, hinter dem Aris Boch in "Der Kopfgeldjäger" her war. War mir sympathisch, hab ihn deshalb für ne kleine Nebenrolle engagiert. Zum FF-Titel ... Das Wort ‚liberi' hat im Lateinischen eine Doppelbedeutung, kann als ‚die Kinder', aber auch als ‚die Freien' übersetzt werden. Mehr verrat ich noch nicht...  
Hiermit *knuddle* ich meine Beta-Leserin FERMINA zu Tode, die sich ganz allein durch diese Bleiwüste gewagt hat! "blahblah" = Dialog / offene Sprache; _"blahblah" _= gedanklicher Dialog; _blahblah _= unfokussierte Gedanken  
**Inhalt:** Anises Bastelein erzeugen unvorhergesehene (?) Auswirkungen und eine Menge böses Blut. Aber vorher gehen Sam und Jack noch zusammen ins Bett. ;-)  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**

I. Tempus loquendi

**

"Alle Schurken der Galaxis bestellen beim selben Catering-Service."  
Dies war die tiefschürfendste Einsicht, die Jack O'Neill aus seiner neuerlichen Kerkerhaft gewonnen hatte.

Er malte ein Smiley-Gesicht in die mit Brei gefüllte Schüssel vor ihm. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer gescholten, wenn er mit dem Essen spielte. Aber da die zähe Masse, die vor ihm lag, sicher nicht zur Kategorie ‚Nahrungsmittel' zählte, fanden hier auch die Weisheiten Mamma O'Neills keine Anwendung.  
Trotzdem überwand er sich, zumindest einen Teil der Verkostung herunterzuwürgen. Man hätte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn hier einzusperren, nur um ihn dann hinterrücks zu vergiften. Außerdem hatte er das ungute Gefühl, er würde die Stärkung in näherer Zukunft bitter nötig haben.

O'Neill prägte sich die Routine der Wachmannschaften gut ein. Besonders einen der Goa'uld würde er im Auge behalten müssen: Ein dunkelhäutiger, arabisch aussehender Typ mittleren Alters, unscheinbar dunkel gekleidet. Der schien jedenfalls das Sagen über die anderen Bediensteten zu haben.

Jack saß mit einem anonymen Haufen anderer Gefangener allein in dem feucht-kalten, aber geräumigen Rattenloch, nachdem Daniel wohl zum Bösewicht der Woche geschleppt worden war. Schonwieder.

Warum nie er, Colonel Jack O'Neill?   
Weshalb versprach man sich die wertvollsten Informationen stets von Dr. Daniel Jackson?  
_Glauben die etwa, ich bin es nicht wert?_ Jack war sich im Klaren darüber, wie kindisch dieser Gedanke war. Aber worauf er eben kam - aus Frustration und Wut über die Tatsache, dass eigentlich man selbst als kommandierender Offizier derjenige sein sollte, der für die unterstellten Männer und Frauen den Kopf hinzuhalten hatte. Doch irgendetwas an dem Archäologen schien die Vermutung nahe zu legen, er sei leichter zu brechen, als andere.

Dem war aber nicht der Fall. Jack wusste das besser als jeder andere.

Wie sich sein Freund ohne den Bonus einer militärischen Ausbildung so vehement widersetzen konnte - und sich trotz all dem immer noch ein Stück Naivität an der Welt zu bewahren wusste, war ihm unverständlich.  
Jack fand diese Eigenschaft bewundernswert. Auch wenn er stets das Gegenteil behaupten würde.

Sie waren am Tor von einer halben Armee von Jaffa empfangen worden. Fast als hätte man sie erwartet.

_Streich das ‚fast'.  
Wir wissen ja, wer uns das eingebrockt hat.  
Es war mir von Anfang an nicht geheuer. Aber nein, wir mussten Schlangenköpfchen ja vertrauen. Schonwieder.  
Jetzt hat sie wenigstens endlich ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt. Ich sitze im Loch, Daniel ist in den Klauen irgendeines Systemlords und Carter ..._ Er wagte nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Kurz nach der Explosion hatte er sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erhascht. Sie hatte auf dem Boden gelegen, ihr Gesicht - _ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht_ - von einer Verbrennung entstellt.   
Bewusstlos.  
Im besten Fall.

Wie immer das hier auch ausginge, dafür würde der Schlangenkopf büßen.   
Welcher Schlangenkopf? Am besten _alle_, doch vorerst würde er sich mit dem zufrieden geben, der für den Schlamassel verantwortlich war. Auf einen einzelnen Namen gebracht hieß das: _**Anise**_.

Nicht, dass ihr Angebot nicht verlockend gewesen wäre... _War es das nicht immer?  
Eine Hinterlassenschaft der Antonk .. Antini... Antlantisser?  
Jedenfalls von irgend soner alten, schon ewig toten Truppe ... Schonwieder._  
‚Die Januspforte ermöglicht es, in Verbindung mit dem Chaapa'ai nicht nur eine bestimmte Welt anzuwählen, sondern auch die Landungs-Koordinaten auf dem Zielplaneten selbst zu bestimmen.' So hatte man sie geködert. Mit Erfolg.

Selbst wenn der Radius nur begrenzt war - wenige Kilometer. Aber mehr würde auch nicht notwendig sein, um den Goa'uld am Tor eine schöne Überraschung zu bereiten, indem man sie von hinten angriff.  
‚Das Antikische ähnelt dem Latein, es macht Sinn... Janus ist der römische Gott der Tore und Wege. Vielleicht war dieser Antiker Janus sogar einer der Architekten des Stargate-Systems!' Daniel war in seinem Element gewesen.

Carter ebenso: ‚Anise hat Recht. Die genaue Funktion der Pforte lässt sich nur im praktischen Versuch überprüfen.'  
Man müsste es also erst an die Steckdose hängen, um herauszufinden, ob das Ding nach so langer Zeit noch verwendbar sei. Und was hatte er, Jack O'Neill, in seiner gewohnt ironischen Art darauf geantwortet?  
‚Was soll's! Machen wir ja immer so! Was. kann. schon. passieren?'  
_Berühmte letzte Worte._

  


_Um 2000 n. Chr. Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Nordamerika_

Es war spät. Fast Mitternacht. Trotzdem überprüfte Samantha Carter ein letztes Mal die Anschlüsse für den morgigen Test der Januspforte - unter dem prüfenden Blick einer Tok'ra, die sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Freya versuchte, ihrem Symbionten etwas von der Anspannung zu nehmen:  
_"Keine Sorge. Wir haben hart daran gearbeitet. Es wird funktionieren."   
"Es ist nicht **unsere** Arbeit, die mich beunruhigt..."_

In Ermangelung des DHDs, mit dem es im Normalfall operierte, war eine provisorisch wirkende Kabelverbindung von der Steuerungseinheit der Januspforte zum Anwahlrechner des SGC verlegt worden. Aus Sicherheitsgründen sollte während des Tests der Torraum geräumt werden, also musste die Pforte aus dem Kontrollraum ferngesteuert werden.  
Anise rümpfte die Nase über Carters Improvisation mit dem Panzertape. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nur einen einzigen Versuch haben - da verbot sich jegliche Schlamperei.  
Trotz der unchristlichen Uhrzeit war sie gerade dabei, für eine diesbezügliche Beschwerde General Hammond aufzusuchen, als Colonel Jack O'Neill sie am Türschott des Raumes abfing:

"Sag noch mal: Warum wollt ihr dieses kleine Gismo überhaupt mit uns teilen?", hakte er nach, seine beste offensichtlich-falsche-Unschuldsmiene zur Schau tragend.  
Anise seufzte. "Wie wir euch wiederholt erklärt haben: Die einzelnen Teile sind äußerst schwer zu transportieren, im Falle einer plötzlichen Evakuierung müssten wir sie zurücklassen. Und wir dürfen es keineswegs zulassen, einen solchen taktischen Vorteil in die Hände der Goa'uld fallen zu lassen."   
"Versteh schon, da sind wir das kleinere Übel." Anise widersprach nicht. Doch Freya fügte besänftigend lächelnd hinzu: "Außerdem meinte Selmak - Jacob - es würde unsere Freundschaft mit der Erde festigen."

_Ahaaa, da wird's schon wärmer..._ säuselte Jack zu sich selbst. _Wenigstens ist Daddy Carter nicht ganz zu denen übergelaufen._ Jack dagegen sah bei diesem Unternehmen vorrangig den Kontrollfaktor: Für ihn war es ratsam, den Tok'ra auf die Finger zu schauen, auch wenn man es mit Bündnispartnern zu tun hatte.

"Ist das auch der Grund, warum ihr das Ding auch unbedingt hier auf der Erde testen müsst - die Sache von wegen sperrig und Goa'uld-Gefahr?"   
"Exakt.", erwiderte Anise und schob sich an dem Colonel vorbei. Sie hatte sich in dieser Angelegenheit gegen jeden Kompromiss gesperrt, obwohl mehrere gesicherte und potentiell unbewohnte Welten zur Auswahl standen.

Das und einige andere Ungereimtheiten an Anise und ihren Begleitern hatten Jacks Alarm aktiviert:

Allein schon, dass sie so plötzlich wieder da war. Fast ein Jahr lang hatte er Anise bei keinem einzigen ihrer Aufeinandertreffen mit den Tok'ra zu Gesicht bekommen. Nicht, dass er sie vermisste, aber Feinde sollte man sich näher halten, als Freunde - und in Freya/Anise hatte er beides in einem.  
Anise hatte angegeben, fast die gesamte Zeit seit ihrer letzten Begegnung auf der Grabungsexpedition verbracht zu haben, die eben jenes Artefakt entdeckt und entschlüsselt hatte.

Nun war sie quasi mit den Trümmern unterm Arm hereingeschneit. Nunja, nicht sie allein, sie hatte eine ansehnliche Truppe von ihresgleichen mitgebracht - offensichtlich, um ihr beim Tragen dessen zu helfen, was für Jack nichts weiter war als ein Haufen _Schrott_.  
Aber warum waren die Halbschlangen dann immer noch da?

War sie schmaler als letztes Jahr?

Die blonde Schönheit trug die gleiche ‚offenherzige', um nicht zu sagen aufreizende Kleidung wie bei ihrem bisherigen Treffen - insofern nichts Ungewöhnliches. Doch passten diese jetzt nicht mehr so angegossen, da sie hatte merklich Gewicht verloren hatte. Zudem wirkte sie abgekämpft, ihr einst volles Gesicht eingefallen, von deutlichen Augenringen geziert. War das tatsächlich die Tok'ra, die er kennen und hassen gelernt hatte?  
Jack beschloss, dem später auf den Grund zu gehen. Oder eher Daniel um diesen Gefallen zu bitten, denn ihm gegenüber würde Anise sehr viel aufgeschlossener sein.

Es ließ ihm trotzdem keinen Frieden.  
Und wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er genauso gut versuchen, in der Stille des Stargates seine innere Ruhe wiederzufinden. Er hatte schon vor geraumer Zeit herausgefunden, dass er seiner Schlaflosigkeit am besten Herr wurde, indem er angelte oder die Gänge des Komplexes unsicher machte. Und da es im Cheyenne Mountain keinen See gab, betätigte Jack O'Neill sich eben als unruhiger Geist des Sublevel 28.  
Seine Spaziergänge führten ihn eigentlich immer unbewusst zum Torraum, der in der Regel auch den Endpunkt seiner Wanderschaft markierte. Doch das Aufeinandertreffen mit Freya/Anise hatte seine nächtliche Routine zunichte gemacht.

Jack wollte gerade zu seiner traditionellen Uhrzeigerrunde im Torraum ansetzen, als seine Füße gegen etwas stießen. Er bemerkte, dass es die Stiefel eines Mannschaftsmitglieds waren, über die er fast gestolpert wäre. Diese und zwei Beine waren das einzige, was aus dem Loch in der Verkleidung hervorlukte.

"Carter, sind _Sie_ das?"   
"Colonel? Dachte, Sie würden schlafen."  
"Das gleiche könnte ich von Ihnen behaupten. Aber die Technologie hat Ihnen sicher wieder keine Ruhe gelassen..."  
Die Antwort bestand aus dem schallenden Herunterfallen eines unbestimmten Werkzeuges und einem halbherzigen Fluch des blonden Majors. O'Neill gähnte und trottete missmutig zu ihr.

"Ich kann nicht einschlafen, Major."  
"Wieso, was geht ihnen im Kopf rum, Sir?"   
"Och, eigentlich nichts..." Sie schmunzelte wissend.  
"Solange, bis ich herausgefunden habe, was ‚nichts' ist, haben Sie vor, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen. Richtig, Sir?"  
Jack grinste. "Genau."

Er musterte seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier, der von der Hüfte aufwärts unter der Verkleidung der Wand steckte, als würde sie an einem riesigen, naquadafarbenen Chevy herumschrauben.

"Wollen Sie nicht da unten rauskommen?"   
"Nicht nötig, ich versteh Sie sehr gut, Sir."  
"Aber ich unterhalte mich lieber mit Ihrer oberen Hälfte. Die gefällt mir besser - ähhm damit will ich nicht sagen, dass die andere ... sie wissen schon, was ich meine..." Er konnte nur erahnen, wie Sam errötete. 

Jack räusperte sich und meinte: "Warum machten Sie sich eigentlich die Mühe, durch die Zwischenwand zu kriechen? Wäre es nicht viel einfacher, die Verkleidung daneben zu öffnen? Dann müssen Sie sich nicht so verrenken."   
"Brauchen Sie mir nicht zu sagen. Aber Anise würde mich steinigen lassen, wenn ich noch mehr von ihrer kostbaren Maschine entweihe." Sie befreite sich aus den Eingeweiden der Steuerungseinheit und rutsche ein Stück hinüber zu ihrem kommandieren Offizier, der es sich inzwischen auf den Boden bequem gemacht hatte und die Rückwand des außerirdischen Gerätes als Lehne missbrauchte.

"Also, was ist ‚nichts', Sir?"   
"Solange ich noch nichts Handfestes habe, möchte ich keine Pferde scheu machen."  
"Geht mir ähnlich..." Sam rieb sich die Schläfen.  
"Carter?" O'Neill runzelte die Stirn. "Diese Maschine geht nur ans Netz, wenn Sie das gutheißen können."  
Sam winkte ab. Wahrscheinlich spielte ihr nur ihr ausgelaugtes Hirn einen Streich - Anise und Freya hatten sich mit ihrem Team schließlich das ganze letzte Jahr mit der Maschine auseinandergesetzt - sie keine zwei Tage. Sie hatte den gesamten Tag in den Innereien der Januspforte zugebracht und benötigte erst einmal etwas Abstand, um das Phantom eines Verdachtes in ihrem Kopf konkretisieren zu können. _Und so wohlgemeint Colonel O'Neills ‚Schau-nach-dem-Rechten' auch ist... er tendiert dazu, meine Gedankenkreise zu stören..._

"Gehen Sie ins Bett, Sir."  
"Eheh, entweder wir beide, oder keiner." tadelte er sie mit erhobenen Zeigefinger.  
"Ich hab hier noch Arbeit."  
"Muss ich erst nen Befehl draus machen?" Sam gab sich geschlagen und erlaubte sich ein Gähnen. O'Neill stand auf und half ihr hoch, tapfer das Knirschen seiner eigenen Knochen überspielend:

"Soll ich Sie nach Hause bringen, Major? Unsichere Nachbarschaft, in der Sie da wohnen..."  
"Unsere Quartiere liegen nebeneinander."   
"Sag ich doch ... keine respektable Gegend für eine Lady...." So entlockte er seinem überarbeiteten Wissenschafts- offizier doch noch ein müdes Lächeln, bevor beide zusammen in ihre getrennten Kajüten schlurften.

**II. Tempus scindendi**

Das, was Anise als die ‚Januspforte' bezeichnet hatte, bestand aus mehreren schmucklosen, fast mannsgroßen Einzelsegmenten, die zwischen den Anwahlklammern des Stargates angebracht wurden. Sie unterschieden sich im Äußeren kaum vom Tor selbst, abgesehen von leichten Verfärbungen an der Oberfläche, die Daniel der langen unterirdischen Lagerzeit zuschrieb.

Das Steuerungselement war bereits tags zuvor genau vor dem Ring platziert und angeschlossen worden.  
Es war in der Höhe einem DHD vergleichbar, jedoch mehr als doppelt so breit und besaß eine sehr viel komplexere Bedienungsstruktur. Deshalb überließ man es Freya, die Einstellungen über ein Touchpad im Kontrollraum einzugeben. Sie hatte sich fast ein Jahr lang in die Logik des Systems hineingedacht und soweit Daniel und Sam beurteilen konnten, verstand sie sich auf dessen Funktion.

Für den Versuch war ein unbewohnter Planet angewählt worden, der vom SGC öfter als "Rangiergleis" für Außenweltoperationen benutzt wurde. Durch einen schlechten Witz, den O'Neill im Laufe der Jahre zum running gag kultiviert hatte, war P3X815 zu seinen inoffiziellen Spitznamen gekommen: ‚Planet 0815' oder auch ‚Kansas'.   
Topographisch war die Bezeichnung durchaus passend, fand man doch um das Tor herum bis zum Horizont ausschließlich ebene Grasssteppe, nicht einmal ein größerer Felsbrocken war in Sicht. Das Tor bildete den markantesten Punkt weit und breit. Perfekt für dieses Experiment.

Anise programmierte die Januspforte auf einen 30° Winkel zur Stirnseite des Wurmloches und gab die Distanz zu diesem mit etwa 100 Metern an. Man würde feststellen, ob die Sonde ihr Ziel exakt (und vor allem _intakt_) erreichte.  
Der Anwahlmodus für ‚Kansas' wurde initiiert. Während sie durch das Fenster das Einraten des ersten Chevrons beobachtete, trat Sam an Freya/Anise heran:

"Ich hab da noch eine Frage."  
"Ja, Major Carter?"  
"Tja, ich bin heut morgen noch einmal die Blaupausen durchgegangen, verstehe aber immer noch nicht, wie die Pforte verhindert, dass man in einem Felsen materialisiert - oder einem Tier, dass zufällig gerade an der Stelle steht. Darauf bist du nicht eingegangen in deiner technischen Einführung."  
"Soweit ich die Bilder eurer Aufklärungssonden studiert habe, existieren keine größeren Hindernisse auf diesem Planeten. Aber das Problem, auf das du anspielst, ist uns bewusst." Die Gute schien sehr kurz angebunden.

"Und wie wird die Moleküldiffusion nun verhindert, Anise?" Die Tok'ra sah nicht auf. Anise schien zu beschäftigt mit den Justierungen, also überließ sie es ihrer Wirtin, zu antworten:  
"Gar nicht. Das wurde bei der Konstruktion dieses Prototyps nicht berücksichtigt. Womöglich ist es deshalb nie zur Serienreife weiter entwickelt worden. Euere unbemannte Sonde wird in der Grassavanne aber keinen irreparabeln Schaden nehmen. Wenn die Pforte funktioniert, was wir glauben, dann können wir durch den Test gemeinsam Wege zur Lösung deines Problems finden."

"Und wenn nicht, können wir es immer noch dazu benutzen, kleine explodierende Überraschungen durchzuschicken."   
Jack hatte die Diskussion aus der Distanz belauscht. Daniel an seiner Seite runzelte die Stirn über die Tatsache, dass Jack, sonst das Misstrauen in Person, ihrer neusten Erwerbung auf einmal doch etwas Positives abgewinnen konnte. Auch Teal'c blieb die Bemerkung suspekt. Er musterte den Colonel und verzog kaum merklich die Mundwinkel.

Den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Kollegen notierend, fügte O'Neill hinzu:   
"Stellt euch das doch mal vor: Alle Systemlords aus der Distanz ausschalten. Macht zwar weniger Spaß, aber ich kann doch noch auf meine Rente hoffen."   
_Und es ändert nichts daran, dass ich Anise und ihre Compañeros sehr gut im Auge behalte... _

"Ich würde die Anzahlung für das Häuschen in Florida noch zurückhalten, Sir. Abwarten, was der Test bringt."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Carter zum Tor um, wo das letzte Chevron eingerastet war und sich das Wurmloch mit dem gewohnten Kaskadeneffekt etablierte.

Die Sonde stand bereit. Es wurde Zeit, die Januspforte dazuzuschalten.  
Anise hatte ihre Eingaben ein letztes Mal überprüft und aktivierte die Pforte.

"Messen erhöhten Energiefluss", meldete Carter, die Anzeigen des Computers überwachend.  
"Das ist zu erwarten, Major Carter.", erwiderte Anise gefasst.   
"Anise...." Carters Stimme enthielt einen beunruhigten Unterton. Die Überladung war inzwischen im roten Bereich.   
"Geduld, Major Carter.", vermeldete die Tok'ra in der gleichen lakonischen Ausdrucksweise wie zuvor, unbewusst ein loses Bauteil festhaltend, das durch das Zittern des gesamten Raums fast auf dem Boden gelandet wäre. Hammond, Jackson und O'Neill suchten Halt an der nächsten Metallstrebe, während Carters Team sein Bestes tat, um die Situation nicht vollkommen aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen.

"Wir brechen ab. Sofortiger **_Abbruch_**!"

Doch gerade, als das Personal dabei war, Carters Befehl auszuführen, stoppte das Beben. Anise blickte triumphierend von ihren Anzeigen auf. Die Blicke der anderen folgten dem ihren zum Sternentor.   
Der Anblick war nicht spektakulär - zumindest nicht spektakulärer als sonst - aber durchaus vielversprechend:   
Vor dem Ereignishorizont spannte sich ein zartester Vorhang von Licht, fast transparent. Im Gegenlicht reflektierten die einzelnen Fäden den Glanz des Wurmloches wie Tau auf einem Spinnengewebe.

Anise, noch in ihrer Selbstgefälligkeit badend, stand auf und teilte George Hammond mit:  
"Ich möchte einige Messungen machen." Nicht wirklich auf die Genehmigung des Generals wartend, machte sie sich samt ihren Gerätschaften auf den Weg zum Torraum - mit weiteren Tok'ra-Wissenschaftlern im Schlepptau.

"Ihr solltet vielleicht vorerst zurückbleiben, Major Carter.", sagte Freya, um Verständnis bittend. "Es könnte dort unten Strahlung geben, die eure Sensoren nicht erkennen. Unsere Symbionten schützen uns davor."  
"Unsere Sensoren sind besser als ihr Ruf. Lasst das unser Problem sein."   
"Wir möchten euch nicht in Gefahr bringen.", predigte Anise eindringlich. Dennoch setzten O'Neill, Daniel und Teal'c an, ihr zu folgen, während Sam im Kommandoraum die Anzeigen hütete. Hammond schickte nach Standartvor-gehensweise ein bewaffnetes Sicherungsteam hinterher.

"Können wir jetzt die Sonde durchschicken?", fragte Daniel auf dem Weg durchs Türschott des hohen Raumes.  
"Wir brauchen erst noch mehr Daten.", wies Anise ihn brüsk ab und eilte zur Rampe, platzierte sich zwischen Sonde und Ereignishorizont, als wollte sie dem unbemannten Pionier den Weg verstellen. Ihre Begleiter überwachten währenddessen die Anzeigen auf dem Kontrollgerät der Januspforte, einer von ihnen - woher kannte Jack nur dieses Gesicht? - gesellte sich vor die Rampe, in die Nähe von Freya/Anise.  
"Sagtet ihr nicht, ihr hättet die Pforte schon einmal auf einer anderen Welt getestet?", rief Daniel ihr hinterher.   
"Wir sagten, dass wir sie bereits _aktivierten_. Nicht, dass wir etwas durchschickten.", präzisierte Anise beiläufig.

"Wenn du wüsstest, wie sicher ich mich dadurch auf einmal fühle...", warf O'Neill ein und beobachtete die Tok'ra aus der Distanz, welche gerade ihre letzten Messungen beendete und ihre technischen Hilfsmittel auf der Rampe ablegte, ihren Begleitern an der Kontrolleinheit positiv zunickte. Sowohl Wirt als auch Symbiont wirkten auf einmal auffallend enthusiastisch. Sie sprühten geradezu vor Zuversicht.

_Was soll **das** jetzt?_ dachte O'Neill. Anises Helfershelfer bestätigten ähnlich erfreut ihre Geste und machten sich fieberhaft an der Kontrolleinheit der Januspforte zu schaffen.

Die Reaktion aus dem Anwahlraum ließ nicht lange auf sich warten:  
"Was wird das bitte? Was immer ihr rekonfiguriert, es überlastet unsere Systeme!" Carter intervenierte, indem sie die Notabschaltung veranlasste - oder besser gesagt: Es versuchte. _Es reagiert nicht ..._  
"Hier bahnt sich eine Überladung an!" knisterte Sams Stimme durch die Sprechanlage, bevor die Wissenschaftlerin ihren Platz im Zuschauerraum aufgab und zur Treppe stürzte, um ein Stockwerk tiefer die Abschaltung vor Ort durchzusetzen.

Anise schien Carter nicht gehört zu haben, also übersetzte es O'Neill für sie in seiner unnachahmlichen Direktheit:   
"Sitzt du auf deinen Ohren? Hier gibt's gleich ne Explosion. Raus hier!", schrie er in ihre Richtung.  
"Nein." erwiderte Freya fest.

  
Jack stockte der Atem. Ungefähr ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er das Gefühl, im falschen Film zu sein.  
  


Er versuchte, einen Schritt vorwärts auf Freya/Anise zu zumachen. Wie in Zeitlupe registrierte er, dass der andere Tok'ra ihn zurückhielt, während Anise sich nochmals zu ihnen umwandte und "Liberi Egeriae... Kree!" rief, bevor sie den finalen Schritt durch den Ereignishorizont machte, hinter dem sie schließlich verschwand.  
Da die Außerirdischen bei der Ankunft - wie laut Protokoll üblich - ihre Waffen abgeliefert hatten, überwältigten die Tok'ra mit bloßen Händen die Air Force Offiziere im Raum und bemächtigten sich deren Waffen. Die Gegenwehr war minimal, da sie den Überraschungseffekt vollkommen auf ihrer Seite wussten.

O'Neill versuchte, Anise zu folgen, wurde aber von ihrem Leibwächter abgeblockt und verzettelte sich in ein Handgemenge mit diesem, drohte aber angesichts der übermenschlichen Kraft des Außerirdischen zu unterliegen. Teal'c eilte ihm zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam konnten sie ihn einigermaßen in Schach halten, wodurch es Daniel gelang, durch die lebende Mauer zu schlüpfen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken hechtete der Archäologe Anise hinterher.

Fast zeitgleich marschierte Carter durchs Schott des Torraumes, dessen Elektronik von den Tok'ra nicht rechtzeitig überlistet werden konnte. Sie hatte ihrerseits inzwischen den Rückhalt von einem guten Dutzend bewaffneter Soldaten, die Hammond kurzerhand dazubefohlen hatte, als die Lage eskalierte.   
Diese setzten die Tok'ra mit gezielten Schüssen in die Extremitäten außer Gefecht, so dass Carters Weg zur Kontrolleinheit der Pforte schnell frei war.

Doch auch sie konnte das Schlimmste nicht mehr verhindern, denn just in der Sekunde, als sie das Panel erreichte, explodierte ein Relais, welches die außerirdische Technologie mit der des SGC verband. Major Carter wurde an der Kontrolleinheit von der Rückkopplung erfasst und sank leblos zu Boden.  
Dieselbe Rückkopplung, die Sam getroffen hatte, entschärfte auch das Energienetz von Cheyenne Mountain, da um sie herum alle Lampen erloschen und die Umgebung des Sternentores als einzige Lichtquelle verblieb.

Mehr bedurfte es nicht, um Colonel O'Neill zu motivieren. Rein menschlich betrachtet wäre sein Platz an der Seite der Verletzten gewesen, aber der Militär in ihm gewann die eilige Debatte um seine Prioritäten:  
Er bemerkte, dass sich der dünne Lichtvorhang vor dem Ereignishorizont aufzulösen begann und Daniel allein würde die Flüchtige nicht bändigen können. Also riss er sich nach kurzem Zögern von dem bestürzenden Anblick vor ihm los und sprang durchs Tor, um Anises Fährte aufzunehmen.   
Wenige Sekunden nach dem Ausfall der Januspforte brach auch das Wurmloch zusammen. Damit war die Umgebung sämtlicher Beleuchtung beraubt und der gesamte Stützpunkt saß im Dunkeln.

Als die Notstromversorgung ihren Dienst aufnahm, hatten die noch nicht überwältigten Tok'ra bereits ihre Waffen fallen gelassen und ergaben sich der Autorität des SGC.

Hammond ließ sofort nach Sicherung der Anlage die Rechner hochfahren, stellte eine Verbindung nach ‚Kansas' her.  
Doch die Rundumsicht des M.A.L.P. erfasste nichts weiter als eine leichte Brise über der einsamen Grassteppe.

Keine Lebenszeichen.

Auch die kurz darauf gestartete fliegende Aufklärungssonde fand keine Spur ihrer vermissten Kollegen. Ein Verhör der Gefangengenommenen brachte ebenso wenig, da diese sich einmütig ausschwiegen. Genötigt dadurch zog General Hammond seine letzte Reißleine und stellte Kontakt nach Vorash her, in der Hoffnung, man könne dort zur Klärung der Vorkommnisse beitragen und ein Schiff abstellen, welches auch entlegenere Regionen von ‚Kansas' abzutasten vermochte.

Die Tok'ra am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte sehr reserviert reagiert, als der Name ‚Freya/Anise' fiel. Hammond akzeptierte ohnehin ausschließlich Jacob Carter als Gesprächspartner, was die Wartezeit auf seine Anfrage nicht verkürzte. Als man diesem schließlich das Begehren des Erdengenerals nahegebracht hatte, zögerte der nicht, sich zu melden. Doch auch Jacob schien sich in seiner Haut unwohl zu fühlen, zumindest interpretierte das Hammond in Stimme seines alten Bekannten hinein. Schließlich rückte der General a. D. mit der Sprache heraus:

"George... Anise ist bereits seit einer ganzen Weile keine Tok'ra mehr."

Dieser Satz hing eine ganze Weile unbeantwortet im Äther. Schließlich fügte Jacob verwundert hinzu:  
"Welchen Grund sollte sie gehabt haben, euch aufzusuchen?"  
General Hammond ging nicht direkt auf Jacob Carters Frage ein. Er hatte noch ein dringenderes Anliegen:  
"Da ist noch mehr... Bereden wir alles weitere auf der Erde, Jake. Du solltest dich beeilen. Auch um Sams Willen."

  


**III. Tempus sanandi**

_"Sammy..."_, flüstere jemand ihr zu. Sie spürte eine Hand, die sanft über ihre Wange strich. Die Stimme rief sie noch einmal. Es war ein Kampf, ihre Augenlider zu öffnen, doch sie gewann gegen ihre Müdigkeit.   
Jacob Carter zog seine Hand zurück. Es war seine ‚bessere Hälfte' gewesen, die ihn zu der fürsorglichen Geste genötigt hatte. Er selbst war nie der Kontaktmensch gewesen. Einfach nicht sein Ding.

Er legte das Heilungsartefakt beiseite und sprach in gedämpfter Lautstärke:  
"Hallo Kleines. Wie geht's dir?"  
"Wasis passierd?", fragte Sam, noch im Dusel. "Kanmich a nichts erinnrn..."   
"Das hat Zeit. Ruh dich erst einmal aus. Janet gibt dir jetzt etwas, damit zu schlafen kannst."  
"Nein, nichschlafn..."

"Wie ist ihr Zustand?", fragte General Hammond, nicht genau wissend, an wen der beiden Umstehenden er die Frage eher zu richten hatte. Jacob Carter überließ der Berufsmedizinerin die Antwort:  
"Es sieht gut aus, General. Jacob ist noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Sie wird keine bleibenden Schäden behalten - vorrausgesetzt, sie schont sich entsprechend."  
"Wann ist sie wieder dienstfähig?"  
"Kann ich noch nicht sagen, General. Selmak hat es zwar geschafft, alle Verbrennungen zu heilen, aber ihr Nervensystem hat durch die Explosion einen Schock erlitten - das allein hätte sie schon umbringen können. Ich möchte sie noch mindestens eine Woche unter Beobachtung hier behalten."  
"Wir brauchen sie...", deutete Hammond überflüssigerweise an.  
"Eine Woche." Janets ärztliche Meinung stand felsenfest.

Jacob erhob sich von seinem Platz an Sams Seite und trat an George Hammond heran.  
"Auch wenn Sam noch nicht wieder auf den Beinen ist..."   
"Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Jake. Ich habe jeden verfügbaren Techniker an die Maschine gesetzt. Sie arbeiten schon in drei Schichten. Sie haben bereits herausgefunden, dass Anises Leute die Entladung herbeigeführt haben müssen - absichtlich, wohl als Ablenkungsmanöver..."  
"Das ist ihr gelungen.", meinte Carter zerknirscht.  
"Jacob .... Was ist hier gerade passiert?"

Jacob/Selmak nickte. Es war wohl an der Zeit, Tachiles zu reden.

"Wie bereits gesagt: Die Tok'ra, die ihr gerade in Gewahrsam habt, haben sich von uns abgespalten. Es kam zu einem Zerwürfnis zwischen dem Hohen Rat und denjenigen, die Anises Position unterstützen. Es endete damit, dass sie in einer Nacht- und Nebel-Aktion verschwanden - mit allen ihren Aufzeichnungen und einer ganzen Reihe von Anhängern. Wir haben sie nie wieder gesehen. Das ist jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr her."  
Jacob unterbrach, sah nochmals über die Schulter nach seiner Tochter.

Janet Frasier, welche die Unterhaltung parallel zur Arbeit verfolgt hatte, unterbrach ihre Untersuchungen und schloss sich dem Gespräch der beiden Männer an.   
"Habt ihr nicht nach ihr gesucht?", fragte sie.  
"Natürlich. Aber wie ihr wisst, haben wir akutere Probleme, die schon über unsere Kräfte gehen. Wir konnten nicht noch mehr Leute entbehren."   
"Wieso habt ihr uns dann nichts gesagt?", entgegnete General Hammond.   
"Es ist eine interne Angelegenheit. Wir konnten die Tok'ra nicht noch mehr schwächen, indem wir unseren inneren Konflikt nach draußen dringen lassen. Die Systemlord hätten die Schwäche sofort ausgenutzt."   
"Ihr habt es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, uns als eure Verbündeten zu informieren?" Hammonds Stimme verbarg weder seine Enttäuschung noch seine schleichende Wut. Ob Jacob dessen Anklage für gerechtfertigt hielt, ließ er nicht durchklingen, als er begründete:

"Der Hohe Rat hat dagegen entschieden. Und selbst wenn nicht: Was hätte Anise für einen Grund gehabt, Kontakt mit euch aufzunehmen? Wie du weißt, hat sie nicht immer viel für das SGC übrig gehabt..."  
"Das war kaum zu übersehen...", bemerkte Janet bitter.  
"Was hatte sie überhaupt bei euch verloren?", fragte Jacob sichtlich perplex. "Hat es etwas mit dem Installationen am Stargate zu tun, die wir bei unserer Ankunft gesehen haben?"

"Also hat Anise die Januspforte vor ihnen geheim gehalten...", sprach Dr. Frasier an Hammonds Adresse.   
"So bezeichnet man diesen Klotz?", hakte Jacob Carter nach. "Dann: Ja. Anise war bereits seit langem der Ansicht, wir sollten uns neue Techniken für unseren Kampf gegen die Goa'uld nutzbar machen. Wir betrachten Infiltration als unsere Grundstrategie - sie verwarf diese Methode als gescheitert. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie viele ihrer Entdeckungen mit auf die Erde brachte. Das war der einzige Einsatzrahmen, den der Hohe Rat tolerierte."   
"Das bringt uns aber noch kein Stück weiter in unserem derzeitigen Problem..." General Hammond lag daran, die Diskussion wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen.   
"Wir haben ein Schiff nach P3X815 entsandt, aber es wird noch einige Stunden unterwegs sein. Mehr können wir derzeit nicht unternehmen." sprach Jacob. Er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

"Es wäre jedoch wesentlich einfacher, wenn Anises Begleiter ihr Schweigen brechen würden.", meinte Janet.  
"Sie halten sich noch immer für Tok'ra. Sie sterben eher, als etwas zu verraten.", entgegnete Selmak, der sich dazu entschieden hatte, sich zu Wort zu melden. Ein Seitenblick auf die Tochter seines Wirtes, die bewacht von Dr. Frasier und dem EKG ihr Dasein fristen musste, veranlasste ihn aber dazu, es wenigstens auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Also meinte der Tok'ra motiviert:  
"Sie lehnen den Hohen Rat ab. Aber vielleicht hat ‚der älteste und weiseste unter uns' noch etwas Autorität..."

Jacob betrat Korras Zelle. Der Tok'ra hatte sich durch Teal'c erst nach einem gebrochenen Arm und mehreren harten Schlägen gegen den Schädel überwältigen lassen.  
Er war derjenige gewesen, der Anise im Torraum Rückendeckung gegeben hatte.

Nun saß er in einer Arrestzelle einige Ebenen höher. Janet Frasier hatte seinen Arm anatomisch korrekt fixiert, damit der Symbiont die Knochen seines Wirtes Ngemba fehlerfrei aneinanderfügen konnte. Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn in Gips zu packen, aber Korra würde innerhalb weniger Stunden Herr der Lage sein - außerdem war bei einem ungeschützten Arm die Fluchtgefahr geringer und das war ein Kompromiss, den sie mit Hypokrates vereinbaren konnte.

Jacob/Selmak sah keine Veranlassung für Samthandschuhtaktiken, kam ohne Umschweife zum Kern der Sache:

"SG-1 hat dich aus den Klauen eines Kopfgeldjägers befreit! Und so dankst du es ihnen!"  
"Es lag nie in unserer Absicht, jemanden zu verletzen."   
"Meine Tochter wäre da anderer Meinung!", grollte Jacob, ergriff Korra am Schlafittchen und stieß ihn von seinem Stuhl - den fragilen Gesundheitszustand des Mannes ignorierend. Ngemba/Korra stöhnte kurz auf, als sein Rücken auf den Fußboden prallte. Er stütze sich mit seinem gesunden Arm ab und sah zu Jacob/Selmak hoch, dessen Gesicht durch den Schein der dahinterliegenden Lampe in Schatten gehüllt war. Carters Augen glühten kurz auf.

Es hatte Vorteile, dass es sich bei den Tok'ra um keine formal-militärische Gruppe handelte, sich Jacob/Selmak also von keinen Dienstvorschriften behindert sehen musste, Korra in die Mangel zu nehmen.

"Du würdest nie einem anderen Tok'ra Schaden zufügen!", behauptete Ngemba.  
Selmak schränkte ein: "Ihr seid keine Tok'ra mehr."  
"Wir sind es mehr denn je!", rief Korra trotzig. "Trotzdem wirst du uns nichts tun. Dazu wärst du nie fähig, Selmak!"   
"Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin!", zischte Selmak, kaum über der Hörschwelle und ergänzte:   
"Ich fühle, was mein Wirt fühlt. Und Jacob ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, was seiner Tochter geschehen ist. Aber du hast Recht. Ich werde nicht Hand an euch legen. Ich werde mich lediglich zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie Jacob diesen Part übernimmt. Den Titel eines Erden-Generals erlangt man nicht durch Sanftmut. Wir werden früher oder später sowieso herausbekommen, was ihr vorhattet. Das ist eure letzte Chance, es uns selbst zu sagen. Also redet..."

Der Bluff erwies sich als Erfolg:  
"Gut. Freya/Anise ist ohnehin vollkommen sicher vor eurem Zugriff, es wird euch also nichts nützen..."

_Am anderen Ende der Rutschbahn_

...   
...   
...   
Reisen durch das Sternentor hatten von Natur aus die Eigenschaft, das persönliche Empfinden von Raum und Zeit auszuhebeln. Auch Jack O'Neill war inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Doch diesmal hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, ewig unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Er fühlte sich sehr an seine erste Reise erinnert, als er auf der anderen Seite sehr unsanft ausgespuckt wurde und auf den harten Steinstufen vor dem Tor zum Liegen kam.  
_Die Gegend kommt mir nicht bekannt vor..._ Der Himmel war grau, die Luft schmeckte salzig und er hörte eine rauhe Brandung, die vom Wabern des Ereignishorizonts nicht gänzlich übertönt wurde.

Spätestens, als er sehenden Auges in eine Reihe von Stabwaffenmündungen stolperte, wusste er eins mit Sicherheit: "Das ist nicht Kansas..."

**

[Ende Teil 2]  
Sorry, diese Phrase _musste_ ich einfach dreschen... Achja: Fortsetzung folgt... ;-)

**

  



	3. Kapitel III

**Liberi Egeriae - Teil 3**

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** M (Andeutungen von Missbrauch)  
**Staffel:** 4/5  
**Spoiler:** "Stargate: Der Film" "Shan'aucs Opfer" "Kein Ende in Sicht" **Anmerkung:** Mytholog. Hintergründe (nur als Sahnehäubchen, zum Grundverständnis NICHT nötig): Morrigán gehörte zu dem Systemlordkaffeekränzchen in "Elliot's große Mission". Dachte wo wir einmal in Irland sind ... dort wird sie als Kriegsfurie und Todesbotin verehrt.  
Anises "Coveridentität" ‚Alecto' übersetzt sich mit "unablässig in ihrem Zorn" und ist in der griech. Myth. eine der ‚Erinyen' (drei niedere Gottheiten, Rächerinnen der göttl. Ordnung, identisch mit den ‚Furien' der röm. Sagenwelt).  
Die 'Camenae' sind eine lose Gruppe weissagender, in den Künsten bewanderter röm. Quellnymphen, gemeinhin mit den griech. 'Musen' gleichgesetzt. Die bekannteste von ihnen: 'Egeria'.  
Hiermit *knuddle* ich meine Beta-Leserin FERMINA zu Tode, die sich ganz allein durch diese Bleiwüste gewagt hat!  
**Inhalt:** Jack versauert im Kerker, knüpft neue Freund-/Feindschaften. Daniel ist von Anise gefesselt, Bahar immernoch an seinen ‚Mitbewohner'. Und Sam ist ein Workaholic (also im Westen nichts Neues...).  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Aber der Charakter 'Bahar' gehört nur mir!  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_**Was bisher geschah:** Anise suchte Kontakt zum SGC, um dort eine ihrer Entdeckungen zu "testen". Doch wie der Name der Erfindung schon sagt, entpuppte sich die 'Januspforte' als doppelgesichtig - genau wie die Motive Anises, die sich in Wahrheit von den Tok'ra losgesagt hat und nun ihre eigenen Ziele verfolgt. Sie entkommt nach einem Übergriff auf das SGC (bei dem Sam schwer verletzt wurde) durch eben jene Pforte, doch Daniel und Jack folgen ihr und landen... wo eigentlich? Oder vielleicht doch eher WANN? Währenddessen suchen Sam und Jacob/Selmak nach einem Weg zu ihren Kameraden.   
Weiter im Text zum Wiedersehen mit Bahar und seinem Ashrak, sowie diversen prominenten Schlangenköpfen ... :-)_

**IV. Tempus auscultandi**

_Um 300 v. Chr., Toraigh Island, vor der irischen Küste_

Die Insel war klein und abgeschieden, aber nicht all zu weit einem größeren Festland vorgelagert. Sie bestand fast gänzlich aus Fels. In der Breite konnte man an einem Strand fast der Brandung des gegenüberliegenden lauschen.   
Jeder Baum, der es geschafft hatte, sich dem salzigen Wind gegenüber zu behaupten, endete als Feuer- oder Bauholz für die sporadischen Besucher des Eilandes, die zwar im flachen Naturhafen am westlichen Ufer anlandeten, das Ziel ihrer Anreise aber gen Osten vor Augen hatten:

Dort verjüngte sich der Streifen Land nochmals und erhob sich zu einer mächtigen Steilküste mit vorstehenden Basaltfelsen. Auf der Anhöhe vor den Klippen war vor Urzeiten eine kleine, aber wehrhafte Befestigung mit mehreren Verteidigungswällen aufgetürmt worden. Die Anlagen waren marode, verrichteten aber aus reinem Trotz weiter ihren Konstruktionszweck, nämlich den, das Fort nach Süden hin uneinnehmbar abzuriegeln. Von allen anderen Seiten vom Meer umgeben, lief dich die Landzunge gen Norden auf einem großen, flachen Felsen aus.

Dort war, noch in Rufweite zur Festung, aber schon beunruhigend nah am Landfall, ein großer Metallring aufgestellt worden. Unweit des Sternentores befand sich eine Klamm, ein enger, abschüssiger Geländeeinschnitt, der die nördliche Landzunge teilte und auf die Steilküste zum Meer hinzielte. Nur ein schmaler, natürlicher Felsdamm trennte die Schlucht noch von Wasser.

Vielleicht sahen die einstigen Inselbewohner deshalb einen heiligen Ort darin.   
In die verwinkelten Seiten der engen Kluft waren einige tiefe Höhlen gehauen worden, in denen die Gebeine von Herrschern zu letzten Ruhe gebettet wurden. Der derzeitige Besetzer der Insel hatte die meisten der verschlossenen Grüfte aufbrechen und sämtlichen Inhalt ins Meer werfen lassen. Die Höhlräume sollten wichtigerem zugeführt werden:  
Vom Rest des Forts durch steinerne Bastionen abgetrennt, gab es keinen weiteren Zugang als das Tor in jenen Mauern, was die Klamm zu einem natürlichen Gefängnis machte. Provisorisch mit Gittern ausgestattet, würden sie zumindest eine Weile den Sinn eines Kerkers erfüllen können.

Jack O'Neill konnte sich der bestechenden Logik dieser Idee nur anschließen.

Denn er saß zusammen mit einer Gruppe von Leidensgenossen in einer von eben jenen Kammern. Als ob es nicht genügt hätte, sofort nach der Ankunft von zweibeinigen Blechvögeln in einer archaischen Sprache bedroht zu werden, hatte Anise seine Desorientierung ausgenutzt, um ihn erneut zu Boden zu drücken und mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag außer Gefecht zu setzen. ‚Jaffa Kree!' und irgendein Losungswort war das letzte, was Jack von ihrer dunklen Stimme gehört hatte, bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde.

Als er aufwachte, fand er sich in einer der vielen Zellen wieder.   
Allein mit einer Handvoll verdreckter Gestalten, die ihn bereits um sein Schuhwerk erleichtert hatten und bewacht von einer Horde Jaffa. Zusätzlich zeigte auch deren Oberaufseher Präsenz - ein habichtäugiger Goa'uld, der eine Seite fast unmerklich nachzog, weshalb ihn Jack prompt ‚Hinkebein' getauft hatte.

Und als Krönung des Ganzen:   
Von Daniel Jackson fand sich keine Spur.

Foltermeister Hinkebein war nach kurzer Abwesenheit mit einem Neuzugang zurückgekehrt, den er in einer separaten Zelle untergebracht hatte. Als Jack dann auch noch erkannte, dass es sich bei der vermummten Gestalt um eine alte Frau handelte... Sie genoss eine generelle Sonderbehandlung, denn im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gefangenen wurde ihre Einzelzelle zusätzlich durch so etwas wie ein Kraftfeld gesichert und Hinkebein, den man schichtweise als ihren Wärter eingesetzt hatte, hielt immer ein besonders wachsames Auge auf sie.

Schon allein das regte Jacks Misstrauen. Er wurde neugierig und richtete sein Augenmerk auf das ungleiche Paar.   
Sie hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können: Die grauhaarige Alte mit dem strohigen, nach hinten gebundenen Haar, deutlich untersetzt, mit ausgeprägten Falten um Augen und Mund ihres Vollmondgesichtes.   
Dagegen Hinkebeins asketisches Äußeres, hochgewachsen mit kurzgeschorenem Schopf und hohen Wangen- knochen, die seinem großnasigen Gesicht noch mehr Strenge verliehen. Beide jedoch von kerzengerader Haltung. Die zwei hielten offensichtlich so etwas wie einen Plausch - vom feindseligen Unterton der Konversation mal abgesehen.

Selbst wenn Jack O'Neill des alten Goa'uld Dialektes mächtig gewesen wäre: Sie sprachen sehr leise, also machte der Abstand zwischen ihm und den beiden Figuren jeden Lauschversuch zunichte. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, die Szene zwischen der Omi und Hinkebein sehr genau zu beobachten...

"Wie heißt ihr?", fragte die Alte.   
"Du bist feige, dich hinter der Stimme deines Gefäßes zu verstecken.", war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt.  
"Es ist unerheblich, wer von uns beiden spricht, Ashrak. Wir unterscheiden uns nur wie die zwei Seiten einer Münze."  
"Denk dir eine bessere Geschichte aus." schnaubte der dunkelhäutige Mann abfällig mit seiner unwirklichen Stimme.   
Sie hielt seinem harten Blick stand. Und erwiderte ihn auf dieselbe Weise. Doch schnell trübten sich ihre Augen und ihr angespanntes Gesicht ließ Traurigkeit durchblicken:

"Wie lange fristet ihr schon so euer Dasein? Und wie haltet ihr dieses ewige Versteckspiel aus?"   
Die Maske des Ashrak zeigte unmerkliche Risse, doch er fing sich schnell genug, um erhobenen Hauptes einen Schritt auf sie zuzutreten und sie von oben herablassend optisch zu sezieren - seine ultimative Einschüchterungs- methode. Allein seinem Gegenüber schien das niemand mitgeteilt zu haben:

"Wir erkannten es nach unserer Gefangennahme. Ihr wart die erste Nachtwache. Der abwesende Ausdruck auf eurem Gesicht und dann das verstohlene Lächeln, das ihr sofort wieder unterdrückt habt - aus Angst, jemand könnte Verdacht schöpfen? Wir sehen diesen Ausdruck so selten auf dem Gesicht eines unsrigen..."   
Kaum mehr als ein Wimpernschlag dauerte die Pause, bis sich aus ihrem Körper eine sehr viel dunklere Stimme zu Wort meldete: "Schäme dich niemals für das, was du bist, mein Kind. Du hast eine Chance ergriffen, für die nur wenige den Mut aufbringen. Und wie ist dein Name, Mensch? Sein Leben mit dem einstigen Peiniger zu teilen, zeugt von großer Güte."

Das zeigte Wirkung.

"Woher?", stammelte der Wirt erschüttert, bevor dessen andere Seite seine Äußerung unterdrücken konnte.   
"Mir wurde vergeben, wie du ihm vergeben hast." Ihre Augen leuchteten, ohne Aufzuglühen. "Wie heißt ihr, Kinder?"  
"Mein Name ist Bahar. Seiner ... seiner..." Der Mensch formulierte den Satz nicht aus, gab sich schließlich seinem inneren Kontrahenten geschlagen und schloss den Mund.  
Die Alte schmunzelte nur.

Selmaks Milde hatte nun ein Ende. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und zischte:  
"Die Ashrak suchen nach deiner Brut. Wir werden sie finden. **_Alle_**."   
"Ich weiß. Aber weshalb? Die wenigsten meiner Kinder sind meinen Weg gegangen." Genaugenommen gab es noch kein einziges, das bereits mit einem Wirt zusammenlebte, wie sie.  
  
Trotzdem setzte er ihr weiter zu: "Râ hält dich für eine Krankheit, deine Erbmasse vergiftet den Genpool unserer Art."  
"Plärrt ihr jedes Wort aus dem Mund eures Herren nach? Denkt ihr genauso?"  
"Nein.", schränkte der Ashrak ein. "Wir halten dich nur für eine Lügnerin."  
_"Sprich bitte nur für dich selbst."_ fügte Bahar unhörbar für Außenstehende hinzu.

Die Greisin blieb unbeeindruckt, fragte weiter nach: "Wie ist dein Name? Ich kenne die Namen aller meiner Kinder."   
Der Symbiont antwortete selbstgerecht: "Selmak. Ich habe meinen Namen von Apophis."  
Die Frau verstand. Und nickte.  
"Ah, du bist also einer von _denen_, Selmak. Die meisten Ashrak sind es, nicht wahr? Auch ich habe früher solche wie dich erschaffen. Einige meiner Kinder jagen also sich selbst. Jagst du dich selbst?"

Selmak hatte genug davon, vorgeführt zu werden. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und setzte an, zu gehen - nur um von der unwirklich dunklen Stimme der Alten für alle hörbar zugerufen zu bekommen:   
"Vielleicht hat Râ Recht. Dass ich eine Laune der Natur bin und diesen Fehler an meine Nachkommen weitergebe. Du könntest der lebendige Beweis dafür sein!"  
"Wohl kaum."   
"Er ist unheimlich stur, nicht wahr, Bahar?", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.  
Bahar kicherte. _Das kannst du laut sagen..._

Der kleine Ausbruch, auch wenn er die fremdsprachigen Worte der alten Dame nicht verstanden, hatte Jacks Verdacht bestätigt. Aber seit wann wurden Menschen und Goa'uld zusammengesperrt? Diese Praktik war O'Neill neu.   
Vor allem, da er die lieben Glühwürmchen eher als Traditionalisten eingeschätzt hätte, wenn es um Foltermethoden ging - Anlass genug, dem näher auf dem Grund zu gehen. Jack wandelte aber seine Taktik leicht ab: Anstatt die Alte gesittet anzusprechen, wie er es bei einem Menschen getan hätte, machte er sie mit einem Rütteln an den Gitterstäben auf sich aufmerksam und rief:

"Hey! Schlangenkopf!" Sein Ton war keinesfalls wohlwollend gewesen.   
Die Frau sah hoch, schien ihn jedoch genauso wenig zu verstehen wie der Rest der illustren Runde.   
"Du hast Hinkebein ganz schön angepisst - so ranzig wie er hier rausgestiefelt ist. Tok'ra?", fragte Jack, sich an einen letzten Strohhalm der Hoffnung klammernd. Die Frau runzelte die Stirn.   
Damit blieb nur noch die negative Option: "Goa'uld."

Die Frau deutete ein Nicken an, sagte aber nichts. Sie schien allerdings erstaunt und neugierig, diese Eigen- bezeichnung ihrer Art aus dem Mund eines primitiven Menschen zu hören.  
"Hör zu. Wie wär's, wenn wir den ganzen ‚Knie-nieder-vor-deinem-Gott-Komplex' überspringen und zur Abwechslung mal versuchen, auf Augenhöhe miteinander zu reden. Ich O'Neill, du ...?"

Auf ihren Namen angesprochen, reagierte sie perplex. Erst als er nochmals auf sich zeigte und seine Geste wiederholend an den Namen koppelte, schien sie zu verstehen. Doch auf eine Antwort wartete er vergebens.   
Statt dessen:   
"Dices lingua Latina?", fragte sie mit menschlicher Stimme.   
Sie hatte wohl zur Kommunikation die Sprache ausgewählt, die der seinen am ähnlichsten Klang. Jack war bereits stolz darauf, die Frage als lateinisch identifiziert zu haben (katholische Sonntagsschule sei Dank) alles weitere ging über seinen Horizont. _Daniel, immer wenn man dich mal braucht..._

Das war jedoch nicht sein größtes Problem. Der Felsboden des Kerkers war ebenso nass wie kalt - erst Recht mit bloßen Füßen. Wenn er hier gesund rauskommen wollte, stand der Rückgewinn seines Schuhwerks jetzt an erster Stelle. Also wandte Jack sich zu seinen Mitgefangen um und fand die passenden Argumente... 

**V. Tempus monendi**

Seine Füße hatten ihn unbewusst vom Kerker direkt hierher geführt. Er konnte es nicht einmal auf Bahar schieben. Selmak befand sich in einem kleineren Nebenzelt des Thronsaales. Das innere der behelfsmäßigen Unterbringung war jedoch wie das Allerheiligste eines Tempels angeputzt - Goldornamente, wohin man auch sah.

Er stand vor einem (fast) untransportablen Becken, das einige ihm unterstellte Jaffa mit ihrem Leben bewachten.   
Das lebendige, leuchtende Wasser darin übte eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf ihn aus. Er widerstand der Versuchung, seine Hände einzutauchen, Kontakt zu den unzähligen Seelen zu suchen, die darin ihr zwischenzeitliches Domizil gefunden hatten. Bald war es soweit. Râ würde in absehbarer Zeit eine ausreichende Anzahl würdiger Wirte für seine Kinder erwählt haben. Das war der einzige Grund, weshalb er diese entlegene Region Tau'res aufgesucht hatte. Für sie.   
Ganz besondere Goa'uld.   
Ganz anders als er.

_Nicht einmal einen Namen.  
Selmak. Benannt nach einem dummen Lakaien.  
Keine Erinnerungen, keine Vergangenheit, keine Bindungen. Niemandem verpflichtet, außer seinem Lehnsherren.  
Das hatte Apophis vollkommene Loyalität garantiert.   
...   
Sein Titel war sein Name, seine Aufgabe und seine Kaste.  
Er war nicht weniger als Apophis' personifizierter Wille.  
...   
Allerdings auch nicht mehr._

Wäre er nicht von seinesgleichen fallen gelassen worden, nie hätte er diesen Status angezweifelt. Eine Prüfung, die er im Nachhinein als die glücklichste Wendung seines Lebens betrachtete - wenngleich er diese Empfindung stets vor seinem Wirt zu verstecken suchte. _Der ist schon selbstgerecht genug... _

Râ hatte den Flüchtling bereitwillig aufgenommen.  
Seine umfangreiche Erfahrung mit Apophis - insbesondere Selmaks Wissen um etwaige Leichen in dessen Keller - hatten ihn schnell in die unmittelbare Umgebung des Sonnenauges aufsteigen lassen.

Doch auch Râ nannte seine Vergeltungsinstrumente nur beim Namen, wenn es darum ging, den einen vom anderen zu unterscheiden. Ansonsten waren und blieben sie kollektiv **Ashrak**.   
Auch an seinem Lebensstil hatte sich wenig verändert.

_Mein Titel ist mein Name, meine Aufgabe und meine Kaste.   
Ich bin nicht weniger als Râs personifizierter Wille.  
...  
"Schwelgst du wieder in Erinnerungen, Selmak?"  
"Ich frage mich nur zum tausendsten Mal, weshalb ich es mit dir aushalte."  
"Weil du mich innig liebst, oh Ashrak?"_, witzelte Bahar.   
_"So weit würde ich nicht gehen."_, antwortete sein Symbiont missmutig.

Es war inzwischen zu einem Ritual zwischen den beiden geworden: Sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen.  
Es kam noch immer vor, dass sie einander bis aufs Blut reizten.  
Die Verfügungsgewalt über Bahars Körper versetzte Selmak in die Lage, stets das letzte Wort zu haben. Diese Zerwürfnisse waren immer von längeren Perioden des Schweigens untereinander gekennzeichnet. In der Regel war es Bahar, der danach als erster das Eis brach, doch nun ergriff Selmak die Initiative:

_"Du gehst ihr doch wohl nicht etwa auf den Leim."  
"Was wäre denn so schlimm daran, ihr zu glauben, Selmak? Was, wenn sie tatsächlich die ist, von der du abstammst. Es würde Sinn machen..."_ Es war ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen, sich mit seinem Goa'uld über etwas zu streiten, worüber dieser sich bereits eine feste Meinung gebildet hatte.

_"Was du sagst, ist höchst unwahrscheinlich. Wie dir klar ist, habe ich Apophis' Kreisen angehört, bis die Ashrak dort mich verrieten. Nach allem was ich weiß, stand Egeria Zeit ihres Lebens nicht in dessen Diensten."   
"Das wusste ich nicht."_, gab Bahar zu.  
_"Sie ist eine Königin, Bahar! Es ihre angeborene Art, andere um ihren Finger zu wickeln. Hier kann sie ihre Pheromone nicht einsetzen, wie sie es bei ihren Anhängern tut! Also versucht sie es mit Worten. Es ist nur eine Scharade. Begreif das endlich!"_ Bahar ließ sich immer so leicht blenden...

Der Wirt wurde nachdenklich:  
_"Du hältst das, was wir haben, auch für eine Scharade?"  
"Wir sind Soldaten."_ lehrmeisterte Selmak. _"Das hier ist der Ort, wo wir am nützlichsten sind. Wir befinden uns im toten Winkel. Wir tun, was nötig ist, um die Zahl der Opfer zu begrenzen. Dachte, du würdest das am ehesten begreifen!"  
"Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."_

Selmak kam auch nicht mehr dazu, da ihn hinterrücks ein starker Arm ergriff und um seine Achse drehte: Morrigán.  
"Was willst du?" fragte er die muskulöse Furie.

Die Anwesenheit dieses Ashrak bedeutete in der Regel Ärger. Selbst Râ hielt _es_ gern auf Abstand, griff nur für ausgewählte Aufträge auf dessen Dienste zurück. Auch dieses Mal ging es wieder um die alte Leier.

Es hielten sich hartnäckig Gerüchte über geplante Attentate von verschiedensten Seiten - allen voran von Egerias Sympathisanten, die neben Goa'uld zu einem beachtlichen Anteil aus Menschen bestanden. Allein das sprach für die Attraktivität ihrer Propaganda und die Verführungskraft ihres biochemischen Rauschgifts.  
Doch zahlenmäßig stellten sie keine Gefahr dar. Zudem hatte man Egeria jetzt aufgegriffen - rechtzeitig, bevor sie Schaden anrichten konnte. Aber die Gefangene auf eine derart sensible Unternehmung mitzunehmen, hatte Selmak seinem Herren als schweren Fehler angelastet...

Gab es denn eine deutlichere Einladung für einen weiteren Anschlagsversuch?   
Und wen hatte er wohl wieder als Verhörspezialist engagiert, um dem auf die Schliche zu kommen?  


Morrigán gab nichts auf Smalltalk und plärrte ihn ohne Umschweife an:  
"Wieso gibst du den Gefangenen Wasser! Du unterwanderst jede meiner Maßnahmen!"  
"Weil ich sie für ungeeignet halte. Das dort unten sind keine Weichlinge, die du durch ein wenig Schlafentzug und körperliche Behandlungen klein kriegen wirst! Es sind kampferprobte Wilde. Sie werden nur noch störrischer!"  
"Du verweichlichst, Bruder. Du bist oft abwesend. Du wirst Râ und seinen Hofschranzen immer ähnlicher!"

"Ich strebe nicht nach einem solchen Dasein. Doch was ist mit dir? Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie häufig du den Sarkophag benutzt? Seit wann machen wir Ashrak uns davon abhängig? Wir brauchen kein konstantes Äußeres, damit die hohlen Hirne der Sklaven ihren Gott erkennen, wenn er vor ihnen steht." Selmak glaube sich mit seiner Anklage auf der sicheren Seite. Doch:  
"Ach? Du klebst an dieser Hülle, seit du bei uns bist. Das sind 80, 100 Jahre?"

"Dieser Körper ist sehr ... eingewohnt ... seit Jahrzehnten kooperiert er widerstandslos und ist dabei nicht einmal wahnsinnig geworden - du weißt ja, wie furchtbar das immer ist, wenn sie nach ein, zwei Dekaden irrsinnig werden und du nie deine Ruhe hast, andauernd ihre Destruktivität aus ihnen rausprügeln musst..."

Selmak konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, diese Äußerung mental auch an seinen Wirt zu adressieren, der auf den kleinen Affront mit gekränkter ‚Mimik' ansprang.  
Morrigán dagegen glaubte weniger, dass Selmak von seinem eigenen Standpunkt überzeugt war.  
Dazu klang es einfach zu einstudiert.

"Wir Ashrak sind die wahrhaft Mächtigen. Die Sklaven fürchten sich nicht vor der Rache des Râ, sondern vor deren Überbringern. Man erschaudert vor unseren Fähigkeiten." Morrigán gestikulierte auf die barocken Goldmassen um sich herum, bevor es weiter wetterte: "Wir brauchen uns nicht an diesen Tand zu fesseln, um wahrhaft groß zu sein."  
Selmak lächelte. "Dann sind wir uns ja einig." Er wandte sich ab und beendete damit die Konversation.  
_"Das war knapp, Selmak. Das wird es inzwischen immer öfter... können nicht ewig so weiter machen..."_, mahnte Bahar.  
_"Dann hör auf zu altern!"_

Morrigán gab sich vorerst zufrieden und verschwand so klammheimlich, wie es gekommen.  
Auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal nickte _es_ beiläufig einem anderen Ashrak zu, das gerade einen Gefangenen in Richtung des Gefängnistraktes dirigierte.  
Morrigán erkannte es nicht am Wirt, vermutete also, dass es sich um Alecto handeln musste, das vor kurzem von einem arbeitsintensiveren Auftrag zurückgekehrt und die Gelegenheit wohl für einen Wirtswechsel genutzt hatte.  
Ein kurvenreiches, blondes Weibchen mit Schmollmund? Entsprach jedenfalls Alectos oberflächlichem Geschmack...

Während man den bewusstlosen Jack in seiner Zelle belassen hatte, war Daniel von Anise abgeführt worden. Zum Verhör oder Schlimmeren - so dachte er zumindest anfangs. Doch er verlegte seinen Aufenthaltsort nur von einer Zelle in eine andere. Für eine zermürbende Zeit des Wartens. Und was dann folgte ... _war sehr Dejá vu._

Er, Daniel Jackson, in dem hohen, lichtdurchfluteten Thronsaal. Halbtransparente Stoffbahnen vor den glaslosen Fensteröffnungen linderten das martialische Flair der Burgruine, dessen verfallenen Hauptraum man durch Zeltdach und prächtige Ausschmückungen wieder standesgemäß bewohnbar gemacht hatte. Zahlreiche Fackelbecken ergänzten die Beleuchtung und zeichneten die Umrisse der Anwesenden weich.

Er war von lauter edel gewandeten Gestalten umringt. Viele davon Kinder, die sich um den zentralen Punkt des Raumes scharten. Dort, in erhöhter Position, von den stilisierten Flügeln eines ehernen Baldachins beschattet, saß eine Gestalt.  
Ein Jüngling von knabenhafter Statur und emotionaler Kälte, der sich von seiner unnahbaren Position erhob und um Daniel Jackson herumschritt. Der schließlich Daniels Kinn anhob, und seine Gesichtszüge eingehend studierte, sie aber wahrscheinlich als für seine Zwecke unzulänglich befand.   
Der ihm schließlich in gewählter Ausdrucksweise, mit gedämpfter Stimme, einige wenige, sehr präzise Fragen stellte.

Fragen, die Daniel nicht beantwortete. Die er auch nicht zu beantworten wusste. Deren Sinn er nicht verstand, trotz seiner Kenntnis der altägyptischen Sprache. Fragen, auf die Râ auch keine Antwort erwartete, die nur dazu dienten, seine persönliche Eitelkeit zu befriedigen.   
Was für Daniel wiederum nichts Neues war.

Dann überließ er den Menschen, nach dessen Namen und Herkunft er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte zu fragen, wieder der Goa'uld, die ihn hereingeführt hatte und nun zu seiner Zelle eskortierte.  


"Du bist schweigsam, Dr. Jackson.", stellte Anise fest, als eine vorbeigehende rothaarige Goa'uld außer Hörweite war. Der Hof vor der Anlage war menschenleer, die böige Brise erstickte das Echo jedes Schrittes.  
"Was erwartet ihr von mir?" Seine Stimme war emotionslos. Er schien seine Situation fast gleichgültig hinzunehmen.  
"Ich hatte mehr daran gedacht, was du von uns erwartest. Eine Erklärung? Das ist zumindest das, was wir glauben, dir schuldig zu sein."  
"Die Tatsache, dass ich gerade mit jemand _sehr totem_ gesprochen habe, lässt ja nur einen Schluss offen... Janus, der Gott der Tore, Wege und nicht zu vergessen der _Anfänge_. Jack hatte mal wieder Recht - auch wenn ich ihm nicht glauben wollte. Wenn ihr allerdings die Güte hättet, mir zu sagen, warum ihr uns mit hier hinein gezogen habt - das ist nämlich etwas, was mich tatsächlich _brennend_ interessiert!" Inzwischen war seine Stimme nicht mehr neutral.

"Wie du bereits richtig erkannt hast, ist die Januspforte kein Transportmittel durch den Raum, sondern durch die Zeit. Das war die einzige Facette der Wahrheit, die wir abwandeln mussten. Alles andere, was wir euch sagten, ist wahr."   
"Glaubst du nicht, dass ihr uns einiges vorenthalten habt? Wie weit sind wir überhaupt in der Vergangenheit?"

Doch Anise sprach unbeirrt weiter: "Nachdem ihr uns von der Zeitschleife berichtet hattet, suchten wir deren Ursprungsplaneten auf. Dort fanden wir Hinweise, die uns zu dem Gerät führten."   
"Warum seid ihr damit zu uns gekommen, ihr brauchtet uns nicht, um die Pforte funktionstüchtig zu machen!"   
"Das Portal erzeugt eine begrenzte zeitliche Verschiebung, keine räumliche. Egal welche Welt wir angewählt hätten, die Januspforte hätte das Chaapa'ai stets nur zum Eingang in seine eigene Vergangenheit umfunktioniert."

Daniel wiederholte - vielleicht ein wenig zu laut: "Warum dann ausgerechnet die Erde? Und welche Zeit?!"  


Anise reagierte prompt, indem sie Daniel mit all ihrer Kraft gegen die steinerne Wand des Ganges presste, ihren Unterarm an die Gurgel des Wissenschaftlers drückte:  
"Ist dir der Ernst der Lage noch nicht aufgefallen, Dr. Jackson? Ihr seid für eure Situation selbst verantwortlich. Ihr solltet eigentlich gar nicht hier sein, dies hier geht euch nichts an."   
"Nunja, jetzt irgendwie schon, nicht?", keuchte Daniel.

"Freya und ich sollten allein gehen, in die Rolle eines Ashrak schlüpfen, von dem wir recherchiert haben, dass es hier nicht anwesend sein wird. Nun müssen wir das Beste aus der Situation machen und euch aus der Schusslinie halten."  
"Für was?", erwiderte Daniel mit dem letzten Rest seiner Stimme.  
"Morgen ist ein großer Tag. Freya schlägt vor, sich solle mir weitere Erklärungen aufsparen, bis wir Colonel O'Neill erreicht haben. Auch er wird sicher äußerst erpicht auf eine Begründung sein." Damit lockerte sie ihren Schraubstockgriff um Daniels Hals, der zu Boden klatschte wie ein nasser Sack und panisch nach Luft rang.

Daniel japste nur: "Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen."

Die Tok'ra legte den Kopf zur Seite. Dann beugte sie sich ein Stück herab und bot Daniel eine Hand an. Im Interesse der Völkerverständigung und seines noch nicht wiederhergestellten Gleichgewichtssinns akzeptierte er das Friedensangebot. Den Rest des Weges zur Klamm legten sie schweigend zurück. Im Osten kündigte sich durch den dichten Bodennebel hindurch bereits der neue Tag an.

**VI. Tempus icendi**

_Wow, hier ist ja jemand wirklich durstig... _dachte Jack. _Falls sie tatsächlich freiwillig aus der Hand eines Menschen getrunken hätte..._ Jack hatte versucht, dieser Goa'uld nachts, unbemerkt von den anderen Gefangenen, einen mit Wasser gefüllten Tonbecher durch die Gitter zu schieben. Es scheiterte leider am Kraftfeld um ihre Zelle.   
Allein schon durch die Beleidigung Hinkebeins hätte sie sich den Drink in O'Neills Augen verdient gehabt. Obwohl sein egoistischer Antrieb vordergründig gewesen war: Vielleicht hätte sich die Alte durch eine Ausbruchsgelegenheit oder wenigstens ein paar nützliche Informationen revanchiert. Aber dazu hätte ohnehin erst Daniel wiederkommen müssen...  
_Zuviel ‚hätte' ... Mit Wunschdenken komm ich hier auf keinen grünen Zweig... _

"Weißt du was, Schlangenkopf - du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich Schlangenkopf nenne, oder? Nein? Also weißt du was..."  
O'Neill hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, sich mit der Goa'uld in einem sehr einseitigen Gespräch auseinander zu setzen. Auf der Tagesordnung standen weder Schlachtpläne, noch Weltfrieden. Er brachte alles an, von seinem ersten Haustier bis zu seinem Ärger über den Dienstplan von letzter Woche. Hauptsächlich, um seine eigene Stimme zu hören und ihn weiter von zermürbenden Grübelein abzuhalten - die Eintönigkeit der Kerkerhaft begann, ihm zuzusetzen.

Sein Gegenüber folgte der Intonation seiner Stimme, würdigte aber erwartungsgemäß keinen der Inhalte mit mehr als einer gerunzelten Stirn oder einem überheblichen (?) Lächeln.   
  
Der Sonnenaufgang war bereits nah, als Jack schließlich am pelzigen Gefühl auf seiner Zunge festmachte, dass er sich frei genug geredet hatte. Er griff nach dem Wasserkrug, den ein Wärter vor einigen Tagen freundlicherweise in die Zelle gestellt haben musste, nur um die abgestandene Brühe nach dem Durchspülen seiner Mundhöhle in die nächste Ecke zu spucken. Sein Shirt klebte an ihm. Seine einzelnen Bartstoppeln wetteiferten um den schnellsten Wuchs.  
Nach fast zwei Tagen in diesem Loch schrie einfach jede Faser in ihm nach sauberem Wasser und Seife... 

Dass er wie der Rest der Gefangenen seine Notdurft in ein Tongefäß in der Ecke verrichten musste, war leidig, aber er war schon unter schlimmeren Bedingungen eingepfercht worden.  
Doch seit man diese alte Goa'uld mit in den Kerker gesteckt hatte... selbst in der gemischten Gruppe von SG-1 ließ sich ein Mindestmaß von Privatsphäre arrangieren. _Das SGC hat dich verweichlicht. Vor zehn Jahren in Nahost hättest du dich über solche Sperenzchen tot gelacht..._  


Nicht, dass sie ihn beobachtete oder ähnliches. Sie schien die meiste Zeit nichts und niemanden um sich herum Beachtung zu schenken. Sie saß immer regungslos an der gleichen Stelle, die Beine über Kreuz auf dem Boden - was für eine Frau ihres Alters und Körperumfangs eine sportliche Leistung darstellte! Ihr Gesicht war fast vollständig in ihren einst sandfarbenen Umhang gehüllt. Inzwischen fleckig und eher grau-braun, war das einzig markante Merkmal das gestickte, blaue Mäanderband am Außenrand.

Sie verhielt sich ruhig, hatte den Kopf eigentlich stets nach unten gebeugt.  
Doch Jack war sich sicher, dass die Alte etwas im Schilde führte. Jede Schlange in gleicher Lage hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um der Gefangenschaft zu entfliehen- diese stellte sich so passiv, dass es schon auffällig war. Auch jetzt gerade starrte sie nur durch den unberührten Becher vor ihrer Zelle hindurch ins Leere.

"Willst du nicht wenigstens ‚Danke' sagen für meinen gut gemeinten Versuch?", meinte Jack ironisch und griente über seinen eignen Witz.

Die Goa'uld riss ihren Blick von O'Neills mildtätigem Geschenk los, sah ihn unvermittelt an und antwortete mit hoher Stimme: "Danke für deinen gut gemeinten Versuch." Jack fuhr zusammen:   
"Du hast mich die ganze verdammte Zeit verstanden?"   
"Wir haben nie behauptet, nicht deine Sprache zu sprechen."

"Und _'wir'_ verstecken uns immer noch gern hinter einer menschlichen Stimme.", stellte er grummelnd fest.   
"Wir haben dich nur gefragt, ob du Latein sprichst, weil wir es gern noch einmal gehört hätten. Es klingt so distinguiert."  
"Destinkuriert... Sehr witzig. Sag schon: Warum bist du hier?"   
"Simpel: Weil man uns gefangengenommen hat." Sie lächelte müde.   
"Ist das eine neue Foltermethode? Mit einem Scherzkeks zusammengesteckt zu werden?", fragte er.   
"Ich kann dir versichern, uns ist nicht nach Scherzen zumute."  
  
Diesmal war es eine blecherne, dunkle Stimme gewesen, die gesprochen hatte.   
"Ahhh, endlich lassen wir die Maske fallen.", bemerkte Jack und grinste freudlos.  
"Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu täuschen. Du hast bisher meiner Wirtin gesprochen. Ich bin Egeria Camena. Dein Gebrüll hat mich geweckt. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du uns etwas leiser verspotten könntest..."  
"Mhh ... Egeria ... der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Sicher, dass du nicht doch eine von den guten Schlangen bist?"   
Jack war sich gewiss, ihren Namen einmal im SGC gehört zu haben, konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, in welchem Zusammenhang.

Also hakte er diesbezüglich nach - die unangenehmen äußeren Bedingen belasteten jedoch seine Manieren. Also war es nicht verwunderlich, dass das Echo Egerias nicht einfühlsamer ausfiel, als O'Neills Frage:   
"Nenn uns einen Grund, weshalb wir unsere Energie dafür verschwenden sollten, einem übellaunigen Schafskopf wie dir unsere Überzeugungen aufzudrängen."

"Weil es das ist, woran du glaubst."

Jack wandte sich abrupt um zur Quelle dieser Stimme. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, auch als er erkannte, wer sich im Schatten des Kerkereingangs versteckte. Es war Anise, die am Portal stand und nun, nachdem sie die Jaffa von dort verscheucht hatte, auch Daniel etwas weniger schmerzhaft den Arm auf dem Rücken verdrehte.

"**_Miststück!_**" O'Neill kochte. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, seine Wut zu kontrollieren, als er auf die Metallstreben zutrat - das einzige, was ihn davon abhielt, das blonde Gift zu strangulieren. Anise ging mit Daniel an Jacks Zelle heran, um möglichst ungestört sprechen zu können - und ignorierte die Person in der Nebenzelle viel zu offensichtlich.

Freya räusperte sich und flüsterte zu Jack: "Verzeih bitte die lange Abwesenheit. Wir waren auf der Suche nach etwas."   
"Und? Hast du es gefunden, vielleicht können wir dir helfen?", fragte O'Neill ironisch, die Lautstärke seiner Stimme nicht beachtend. "Und versuch bloß nicht, uns weiß zu machen, wir sind durch eine Fehlfunktion hier gelandet!"

Daniel unterbrach seinen Freund: "Jack ... du wirst mir nicht glauben, bei wem ich gerade war..."  
"Bei unserem Glück? Ich hab ne Vermutung..."  
Dr. Jackson räusperte sich. "Ähm ... Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst ... Sagen wir, ich hätte schon vorher gewusst, dass Janus auch der Gott der Anfänge und Neubeginne ist, wollte aber nicht so haarspalterisch sein, mich an dieser Kleinigkeit hochzuziehen, nachdem Anise sich so gut mit der Maschine auskannte und sie sich doch bisher unser Vertrauen verdient hat? Sagen wir, sie hätte uns trotzdem durch eine Zeitmaschine geschleppt?"

Daniel hielt inne. Er schien den ganzen Rückweg an seiner kleinen Rede gebastelt zu haben und wartete nun etwas reserviert auf Jacks Reaktion. Doch der blieb unbeeindruckt und antwortete mit einem eindeutig feindseligen Blick in Anises Richtung:  
"Erzähl mir was, das ich noch nicht weiß."  
"Du weißt es?!" Daniel war höchst überrascht.   
"Zumindest, wo wir sind.", bemerkte Jack und deutete mit dem Finger nach oben, in Richtung des provisorischen Vordaches der Klamm. Obgleich bereits von einem helleren Licht im Osten überstrahlt, stand am Himmel deutlich erkennbar ein Vollmond - der Vollmond der Erde, um genau zu sein.  


Anise nutze den Moment der Stille, der dem erbosten Ausbruch ihrer unfreiwilligen Begleiter folgte, um den beiden nochmals ihr Lage zu verdeutlichen - natürlich in gebotenem Flüsterton. Sie vergaß auch nicht zu erwähnen, dass es sich für die beiden Menschen erübrigen würde, auf Hilfe von außen zu hoffen, da dies eine technische Unmöglichkeit sei. Nach dem (obligatorischen) Ausbruch O'Neills diesbezüglich schlossen Freya/Anise ihre Ausführungen: 

"Wie wir bereits sagten, ist das Feld der Januspforte lokaler Natur. Sobald ein Zeitreisender den Einflussradius des Feldes verlässt, entkommt er der temporalen Verschiebung."

Daniel wollte endlich auf die Gründe für Anises Unternehmung eingehen, doch Jack trieb Pragmatischeres an:   
"Wie groß ist dieser Radius?"   
"Darüber sind wie uns nicht sicher. Die Einflusssphäre der Januspforte erstreckt sich jedoch mit Sicherheit über den gesamten Planeten, vielleicht weit über euer ganzes Sonnensystem hinaus."   
Jack vereinfachte: "Dann benutzen wir einfach das Sternentor nach Kansas und die Sache ist gegessen!"   
"Beispielsweise. Aber ihr dürft die Drift der Zielplaneten während der Zeitdifferenz nicht vergessen. Das könnte zu Komplikationen führen."  
"Aber trotzdem müssten wir erst mal hier raus kommen?", deutete O'Neill zerknirscht an.

Anise schien ihn nicht zu beachten:  
"Freya und ich mussten uns keinen Rückfragen bezüglich unserer Identität stellen, da nur ausgewählte Personen überhaupt den derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort Râs kennen. Wir haben euch ihm als Informationsquelle zur Auffindung eines seiner Gegner verkauft. Da diese sich aber bereits in seinen Händen befindet..." - Anise blinzelte flüchtig in die Nebenzelle - "seid ihr vollkommen wertlos für ihn."

"Fein. Wir sind so gut wie tot.", murmelte Daniel.  
Jack dagegen presste mit Gewalt seine Kiefer zusammen, um die Worte bei sich zu behalten, die ihm gerade auf der Zunge lagen. Stattdessen knurrte er nur: "Falls meine letzte Bemerkung nicht eindeutig war: **_Hol-uns-hier-raus!!!_**"  


"Râ schien mich übrigens ganz reizend zu finden...", warf Daniel ungefragt ein, erntete dafür aber nur einen verständnislosen Blick seines aufgebrachten Freundes. Anise versuchte, zu vermitteln:

"Es stimmt, dass Râ Dr. Jackson für seine Absichten zumindest in Betracht gezogen hatte. Aber dazu wird es nicht kommen." Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie Jacks Zelle und schubste Daniel hinein. Sie begründete:  
"So absurd es klingen mag: Das dürfte euch vor ihm schützen. Die das betrifft, sind an andernorts untergebracht. Hier seid ihr nur zwei Gefangene unter vielen. Wie ich bemerkt habe, befindet ihr euch bereits in guten Händen. Sorgt euch nicht, bis morgen seid ihr frei."

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort - trotz Jacks lautstarkem Protest.

**VII. Tempus amplexandi**

_Um 2000 n. Chr., Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Nordamerika_

"**_Saahaaam!_**" Jacobs Ton befand irgendwo zwischen strenger Verwarnung und klagender Akzeptanz.  
"Was ist aus ‚Kleines' geworden, Dad?", fragte Major Carter breit lächelnd. Solang er noch nicht nach _‚Samantha'_ rief...  
"'Kleines' ist gegen den Rat ihrer Ärztin von der Krankenstation getürmt."   
"Und jetzt wurden die Schwadronen entsandt, um sie wieder einzufangen?" Ihr Vater seufzte und griff nach einem Hocker, um neben seiner Tochter am Labortisch Platz zu nehmen. Allerdings war es Jacobs Symbiont Selmak, der auf Sams rhetorische Frage antwortete:

"Offiziell: Ja. Inoffiziell haben wir uns inzwischen mit dem Carter'schen Eigensinn abgefunden. Diese Eigenschaft ist in deiner Familie erblich."  
Sam griente verschmitzt. Etappenziel erreicht. Selmak war sich sehr wohl bewusst, wie reserviert Sam seiner Person gegenüber war - obwohl sie selbst den Vorschlag zur Verschmelzung mit ihrem Vater angebracht hatte. Nicht nur aus Dankbarkeit dafür hatte er sich jetzt vorgenommen, einige Barrieren zwischen ihnen einzureißen.

"Also verrätst du mich nicht an den Feind?", testete Sam. Gemeint war wohl Janet.  
"Nicht, wenn du dich freiwillig stellst, _Kleines_.", entgegnete Jacob, betonte ihren Kosenamen.

Sam winkte ab und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
Es war leicht zu erraten, wozu die Baupläne gehörten, über denen sie grübelte. Sam hatte es einfach nicht mehr im Lazarett ausgehalten. Sie brauchte ihre Messgeräte, musste direkt an der Januspforte ihre Hypothesen überprüfen. Die Arbeit am Notizblock brachte sie einfach nicht weiter.

Allerdings machte sie auch jetzt keine nennenswerten Fortschritte.   
Natürlich weigerte sich die bleichgesichtige Kriegerin strikt, das ihrem Gesundheitszustand zuzuschreiben.

Es musste sich einfach eine Lösung finden lassen... Ihr Vater hatte im Verhör mit Ngemba/Korra durchschaut, dass es sich bei der Januspforte um so etwas eine Zeitmaschine handelte. Das Zeitfeld, das sie erzeugte, hatte einen unregelmäßigen Durchmesser von schätzungsweise einer Lichtwoche. Soviel hatten sie schon einmal in Erfahrung bringen können - durch die Daten der immer noch aktiven Kontrolleinheit der Pforte.  
_Dass dieses Zeitfeld räumlich begrenzt ist, ist ungewöhnlich, aber prinzipiell möglich... _

Sam sah auf. Sie hatte die Präsenz ihres Vaters arbeitsbedingt schon wieder ausgeblendet.  
Doch Jacob Carter saß noch immer neben ihr, beobachtete schalkhaft fasziniert jede ihrer Bewegungen und schien seiner ganzen Willensstärke zu bedürfen, sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Sam begriff: Der Mann, der sie so durchdringend ansah, war nicht ihr Vater. Eine tiefe Stimme bestätigte das schließlich:  
"Jemand sehr weises hat einmal zu mir gesagt, dass _jedes Ding seine Zeit_ hat. Man sollte nichts aufschieben, aber vor allem auch nichts erzwingen."

Sam rollte mit den Augen.  
Sie verstand langsam, warum ihr Vater seinen ‚Mitbewohner' einmal als ‚Quälgeist' bezeichnet hatte. Selmak hielt sich sonst stark zurück, wenn er zu Gast im SGC war. Es war ohnehin Jacobs Terrain und der Tok'ra machte sich keine Illusionen darüber: Auch, wenn sie einem Verbündeten gehörten, Blechkesselstimme und glühende Augen waren den meisten Tau're unsympathisch (allen voran dem Anführer von SG-1).

"Wer war dieser ‚weise jemand'?" Sam wollte die Moralpredigt hinter sich bringen, dann wieder in Ruhe forschen...  
"Egeria - die erste Tok'ra.", erklärte Jacob. Selmak schien das Thema nicht anschneiden zu wollen.  
"Anise hat schon einmal von ihr erzählt..." Jacob nickte und erklärte weiter:   
"Ihr Märtyrertum hat die Identität der Tok'ra stärker geprägt, als alles andere. Es gibt uns Kraft. Aber nun befürchten wir, dass Freya/Anise etwas sehr Unüberlegtes tun wird... Wie ich schon George gegenüber sagte: Sie betrachtet unsere Infiltrations-Strategie als gescheitert... Und als Korra dann gestand, um was es sich bei der Januspforte handelt..."

"Will Anise in der Vergangenheit Goa'uld beseitigen, um das Zahlenverhältnis zwischen ihnen und euch..."  
Sam wurde rüde von Selmak unterbrochen, der sich doch wieder unerwartet zu Wort meldete:  
"Sie wären niemals so töricht, das Gleichgewicht zwischen den Goa'uld zu stören. Damit könnten sie einer noch größeren Gefahr die Bahn ebnen!"  
Kaum gesagt, bereute es Selmak. Seine Sorge über das, was er im Verhör herausbekommen hatte, ließ auch ihn dünnhäutig werden, doch damit wollte er sich nicht entschuldigen. Glücklicherweise überging Sam galant seinen Affront auf die Strategie des SGC und fragte nur:  
"Was ist es dann deiner Meinung nach?"

"Korra hat sich und seine Gruppe als _‚Liberi Egeriae'_ bezeichnet - _‚Kinder Egerias'_ und einige andere Andeutungen gemacht... Die meisten Tok'ra haben Egeria nie in persona kennen gelernt, obwohl viele ihre leiblichen Kinder sind."  
"Aber als ihre Nachkommen haben sie doch alle ihre Erfahrungen?", fragte Sam, welche die Kraft fremder Erinnerungen bereits am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatte.

Selmak antwortete: "Durch ihr genetisches Gedächtnis. Das stimmt natürlich. Deshalb ist ihre Bindung auch nicht vergleichbar einer Mutter-Kind-Beziehung bei euch Menschen. Aber Erinnerungen können nicht die persönliche Kraft ersetzen, welche die Tok'ra aus der Anwesenheit ihrer Königin zogen. Außerdem verband sich mit ihr noch ein ganz pragmatischer Zweck..."  
"Vermehrung...", stellte Sam fest. Selmak nickte.  
"Unsere Art zu leben scheint an Attraktivität eingebüßt zu haben, seit wir weniger Erfolge verbuchen können. Goa'uld, die sich uns früher vielleicht angeschlossen hätten..."

Sam ahnte, worauf ihr Vater hinauswollte:   
"Anises Anhänger ... Die Ikone Egeria reicht ihnen nicht mehr. Vielleicht wollen sie das Original zurück..."  


"Es ist schon so furchtbar lange her... Wahrscheinlich sorge ich mich zuviel...", meinte Selmak und stützte den Kopf mit seiner Hand ab, als er kaum hörbar murmelte:  
"Freya/Anise ...Wenn sie damals da gewesen wären, würde ich mich an sie erinnern..."  
Er wirkte auf einmal sehr müde.

Schließlich kehrte er zum Beginn ihrer Konversation zurück, indem er seine Hand ausstreckte, sachte Sams Kinn anhob. Der Tok'ra runzelte die Stirn, als er das Narbengewebe berührte, das im Schatten ihres Unterkiefers fast unsichtbar war.  
"Es tut uns leid. Das Heilungsartefakt ist bei starken Verbrennungen oft überfordert..."

Er schien aus Erfahrung zu sprechen.   
Sam entzog sich seinem Zugriff, drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück aus seiner Reichweite. Es schien ihr unangenehm.  
"Es ist schon gut... Du kannst nichts dafür..." sagte sie leise. Selmak senkte den Kopf. Jacob antwortete:

"Sam ... In deinem Zustand bist du ihnen keine Hilfe. Geh zu Dr. Frasier..."  
"_Dad..._" Sam Carter klang wehleidig. Niemand schien zu verstehen, dass sie sich prächtig fühlte.  
"Kompromiss: Du darfst arbeiten. Aber auf der Krankenstation."   
"Das ist kein Kompromiss. Das ist ein _Befehl_!", beschwerte sich Sam.  
"Nenn es wie du willst, aber es gibt nichts dran zu rütteln.", erklärte Jacob freundlich, aber bestimmt. Und Selmak ergänzte trocken: "Wir haben die Ärztin auf unserer Seite - und die ist mit spitzen Instrumenten bewaffnet..."

Sam gab auf.

**VIII. Tempus tacendi**

_Um 300 v. Chr., Toraigh Island, vor der irischen Küste_

Eine Weile hockten Daniel und Jack still nebeneinander, lauschten den einzelnen Tropfen des morgendlichen Taus, die sich im Gestein über ihnen sammelten und durch die Ritzen in ihre Zelle tropften.  
O'Neill brach schließlich das Schweigen:  
"Hab einige Sternzeichen erkannt - wusste, das Hobby würde sich mal bezahlt machen. Wir sind irgendwo auf der Nordhalbkugel. Hab das Meer nur kurz gesehen, bevor Schlangenköpfchen mich K.O. geschlagen hat, aber wahrscheinlich sind wir auf einer Insel, das wäre für Râ verteidigungstechnisch am klügsten."

Jetzt musste Daniel lachen. Jack war sonst nicht der dedektivische Typ. "Du hattest viel Zeit hier drin, nicht?".   
"Musste mich beschäftigen, wird einem nach ner Weile zu dumm, immer nervös die Zelle rauf und runter zu hechten."   
Daniel deutete die Bemerkung und lächelte verlegen. "Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weit wir in der Vergangenheit sind?", lenkte Jack ab.  
Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern und rieb die klammen Handflächen aneinander, um sich aufzuwärmen.   
"Ich schätze mal plus tausend Jahre. Das Sternentor irgendwo in der Landschaft wäre sicher in den Annalen eines modernern Geschichtsschreibers oder örtlichen Legenden aufgetaucht. Ich könnte es vielleicht an den Sprachen unserer Zellengenossen festmachen. Falls sie nicht von verschiedenen Welten kommen..."

Der Archäologe versuchte, einige seiner Mitgefangenen anzusprechen, doch die waren bereits die ganze Zeit seit seiner Rückkehr furchtsam gewesen, hatten sich in der ihnen gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes zusammengerottet und beobachteten Jack und ihn scheel. Auch als Daniel aufstand, um Kontakt zu suchen, wichen sie verängstigt zurück und wimmerten nur einige eingeschüchterte Worte in Richtung des Air Force Colonels.

"Was hast du mit denen angestellt, Jack?", fragte Daniel verblüfft. O'Neill zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Es war etwas hässlich... sagen wir einfach, ich habe die Hackordnung geklärt.", meinte er und streckte die Beine aus, um seine zurückgewonnen Stiefel eingehend zu begutachten. Und auf Daniels entgeisterten Blick: "Wieso fragst du?"

"Nun... weil sie _Angst_ vor dir haben?"  
"Gut.", meinte der Colonel, mit sich selbst zufrieden.  
"Und sie halten dich für einen 'Tuatha Dé', weil du dich nicht vor den Unterdämonen - den Goa'uld - fürchtest."   
"Noch besser. Ähm ... ist das ein Schimpfwort?", fragte Jack vorsichtig nach.  
"Nein, aber es bedeutet, dass wir uns in Irland befinden - oder die Leute zumindest von dort stammen."  
"Schön zu wissen. Aber nützt es uns irgendwas?"  
"Willst du nicht wissen, wer die Tuatha Dé sind?" meinte Daniel, eine Spur begeisterten Funkelns in seinen Augen.  
"Kannst du es in einem Satz erklären?" - Daniel verzog stumm die Mundwinkel - "Nein? Dann lass es."

Daniel atmete flach ein, verschränkte die Arme dicht am Körper und lehnte sich neben O'Neill an die Gitterstäbe.   
Er fror erbärmlich. Leider war er nicht in der Position, sich darüber bei Jack zu beschweren, da dieser im Gegensatz zu ihm nur das kurzärmelige schwarze Uniform-Shirt trug. Daniel hatte wenigstens noch das weite Überhemd, das er trotz des klimatisierten SGC gern anhatte. Also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als seinen Unmut still in sich hinein zu fressen.  
  
Er ertrug die Situation jedoch nicht lange. Daniel wollte und konnte es einfach nicht ungesagt lassen.

So platze es schließlich doch noch spitzbübisch aus ihm heraus:  
"Der Vergleich ist eigentlich ganz passend, in der Heimat des Familienstammbaums O'Neill... Die ‚Tuatha Dé Danann' sind das alte Götter- und Heldengeschlecht Irlands... das ‚unsichtbare Volk'..."   
Sein Freund wollte mit keiner Silbe darauf eingehen - obwohl Daniel ihm eigentlich genug Zündstoff für mehrere ironische Bemerkungen geliefert hatte. Das enttäuschte ihn. Dr. Jackson hätte die Aufmunterung eines schlechten Witzes gebrauchen können. Doch Jack schien der Sarkasmus vergangen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Doch Jack hatte Daniels Einladung zu einem Ulk auf Kosten der Altertumswissenschaft nicht aus Stimmungsgründen ausgeschlagen. Colonel O'Neills Aufmerksamkeit war von etwas anderem beansprucht worden: Die Stärke des Wachbatallions hatte in den letzten Stunden deutlich nachgelassen.  
_Da braut sich irgendwas zusammen... und wir stecken hier fest..._

"Was hat Freund Râ eigentlich noch so gemeint?", sinnierte Jack hintergründig, zu Daniel hochsehend.  
"Das übliche.", erwiderte dieser.   
"Wir sind unwürdig und werden qualvoll sterben?"  
"Sinngemäß ja.", antwortete Daniel und wischte sich einen Wassertropfen von der Brille, den er gerade abbekommen.  
"Sonst noch was?"  
"Abgesehen von heißer Luft? Nichts."

"Und wir dürfen nichtmal unsre Haut retten, weil es unsere heiß geliebte Zeitlinie stören könnte. Richtig, Herr Doktor?"  
"Allein unsere Anwesenheit könnte schon ein Chaos bewirkt haben. Wenn wir 1969 mit einem Wort dreißig Jahre Geschichte ausradieren konnten, was glaubst du, was wir anrichten, wenn wir hier einmal zu oft _niesen_?"  
Und er fügte, eher für sich selbst, hinzu: "Anise ist sicher nicht zum Spaß hier, sie wird genau das wollen..."

"Niesen?", witzelte Jack, dem jedoch sofort von einem stechenden Augenpaar Schweigen verordnet wurde.  
Was er - wie gewöhnlich - ignorierte: "Wenn wir nicht in dieser Zelle hocken würden, könnten wir vielleicht Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, das Gröbste zurecht biegen... Wäre das nicht in deinem Sinne?"  


Mit diesen Worten stand Jack auf und verpasste den Gittern einen kräftigen Tritt.  
Diese ächzten zwar laut unter der Gewaltanwendung, rührten sich aber keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Allerdings diente sein Ausbruch auch weniger als Ventil seiner Frustration. Denn wie der Colonel bereits vermutet hatte, betrat kein Wärter die Bühne, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. _Als ich gestern meine Schuhe zurückkonfisziert habe, ist eine ganze Horde von denen aufgelaufen ... nach einem sehr viel leiseren Mucks... _  
Daniel schien von all dem nichts zu bemerken, er quasselte munter weiter, zermarterte sich das Hirn über die Umstände, in die sie geraten waren:

"Definierst du Schadenbegrenzung damit, Anise umzubringen?"  
"Wäre ein Anfang...", meinte O'Neill abwesend.  
"Was kann sie nur hier wollen... das vereiteln, was Râ hier im Geheimen plant?" Daniel dachte laut. Jack glaubte, zumindest einen Teil der Antwort zu kennen. Als Daniel den Namen Anises in den Mund genommen hatte, war ihm auch wieder eingefallen, ich welchem Zusammenhang der Name ‚Egeria' gefallen war. Jack runzelte die Stirn, zeigte mit dem Finger auf die alte Frau in der gegenüberliegenden Zelle und meinte leise, ohne den Blick von Daniel abzuwenden:  
"Vielleicht kann uns die da erleuchten?" 

Daniel hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Die grauhaarige Alte tat es ihm gleich, da sie akustisch wenig von der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden seltsamen Menschen mitbekommen hatte - die Gestik dieses ‚Jack' war allerdings ziemlich eindeutig gewesen, auch jetzt, da er mit seinem jüngeren Gefährten einige Sätze ausgetauschte.

Dieser andere, der mit den Augengläsern, ging nun so weit auf sie zu, wie es die Gitterstäbe möglich machten und sprach sie an: "Du bist Egeria, die Königin der Tok'ra?"

Die alte Frau horchte kurz in sich hinein und sprach mit tiefer Stimme:  
"Sie sagt, dein Freund hätte diesen Begriff auch schon in Verbindung mit uns verwendet. Nun, keine von uns kennt die Bezeichnung Tok'ra. Wir sind jedenfalls keine Herrscherin."  
"Aber du bist Egeria... Egeria von den Camenae?" Die Greisin nickte.  
"Dann bist du auch Tok'ra.", erklärte Daniel. Sein Gegenüber reagierte nur wieder mit Unverständnis.  
"Komm schon, Danny-Boy. Heb den Schlachtruf aus der Taufe, damit das hier vorwärts geht...", nervte O'Neill.  
"Tok'ra. _Tok Râ_.", erklärte Daniel vorsichtig.

"Wie die Goa'uld bei euch? Ich kenne sie nämlich nicht..."  
"Ja. Sie ist auf unserer Seite... Manchmal zumindest.", schränkte Daniel auf Jacks bösen Blick hin ein.

Egeria runzelte die Stirn. Sie schien immer noch skeptisch. Dann sah sie zur offenen Seite der Klamm, in die Richtung, wo Freya/Anise verschwunden war und ließ eine fremdsprachige Bemerkung fallen, bevor sie sich wieder kompromisslos abwandte und in einen nicht einsehbaren Winkel ihrer Zelle zurückziehen wollte.  
Sie schien an keinem weiteren Gespräch interessiert.

Daniel versuchte, ein Glucksen zu unterdrücken.

"Was hat sie gesagt?", raunte O'Neill zu ihm.  
"'Goa'uld illa, habitu non _tok Râ_ habet - aut paelici Râi subrepit vult?'", wiederholte der Archäologe, kicherte kurz und lieferte schmunzelnd die Übersetzung hinterher:  
"Diese Goa'uld habe _nicht sehr **tok Râ**'_ ausgesehen, es sei denn, ihr Ziel sei es, seinen Harem zu infiltrieren."  
O'Neill feixte und meinte: "Hey, Queen Mom wird mir vielleicht doch noch sympathisch..."

  


**IX. Tempus expergiscendi**

Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen hatten sie keine machtpolitische Bedeutung für ihn gehabt. Râ hatte die beiden Mädchen bei einer Inspektion auf Malkshur entdeckt, einer kleinen Randwelt seines Reiches - und musste sie einfach haben:  
Sie glichen einander, wie Spiegelbilder. Nicht einmal er konnte sie unterscheiden, deshalb hatte er den Zwillingen verschiedenfarbige Kleider anfertigen lassen. Manchmal tauschten sie absichtlich.  
Jedes andere Menschenjunge hätte er dafür grün und blau geschlagen, aber denen konnte er einfach nicht gram sein wegen so eines Streiches. Alles war wieder vergeben, wenn sie nachts mit zu ihm auf sein breites Lager wollten.

Er liebte ihre seidige Haut, wie es sich anfühlte, mit den kleinen Locken ihrer goldenen Haare zu spielen.  
Zu schade, dass sie immer so schnell groß wurden. Die eine hatte vor ein paar Wochen angefangen zu bluten, ihrer Schwester würde es bald genauso ergehen. Es gab immer Komplikationen, sie gemischt zu halten, wenn die geschlechtsreif wurden. Also hatte er sich schweren Herzens dazu durchgerungen, sich von ihnen zu trennen. Aber die beiden waren gesund und gerade gewachsen, würden gute Wirte abgeben. Auf diese Weise bliebe ihm immer ein Stück von ihnen erhalten. Er lächelte und prägte sich genau das Bild vor ihm ein:   
Wie die beiden Kinder mit ihrem Haustier spielten... _Eine schöne Erinnerung an sie..._

Râ machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, zwei seiner stärksten Kinder für die Zwillinge auszuwählen. Es würde ihm Leid tun, die beiden zu verlieren, falls die jungen Goa'uld den Vereinigungsprozess nicht meistern und die Kinder mit sich in den Tod reißen würden. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man aus Zeitgründen auf die Reifephase in Jaffa-Körpern verzichten musste. Doch Râ hatte sich versichert, dass die Larven kräftig waren, knapp zwei Drittel müssten es also schaffen. Also sollte zumindest eines der Kinder überleben - obwohl sie natürlich nur im Doppelpack ihre ganze Ausstrahlung besaßen.  


_"Er widert mich immer mehr an, je länger ich in seiner Nähe weile!"_ Bahar war es nicht entgangen, wie Râ seine kindlichen Gespielinnen ansah. Dennoch durfte er nichts weiter tun, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, abrufbereit auf Befehlsempfang daneben stehen.  
Reichte es nicht, dass er Kinder menschlicher Herrscher als Geiseln hielt, um sie sich deren Regime handzahm zu machen? Musste er seine Trophäen noch weiter entmenschlichen?

Selmak fühlte sich von Bahars Zorn eingenebelt, es fiel ihm schwer, selbst unbeeinflusst zu bleiben.  
_"Warum muss ich immer den Rationalen spielen?"_, fragte er also, Beschwichtigung aussendend.  
_"Pragmatismus liegt dir. Ich bin der Idealist."_, antwortete Bahar, noch immer angeekelt.  
_"Es ist doch nicht nur das..."_, deutete der Symbiont an.

_"Unsere Taktik geht nicht auf. Wir lindern vielleicht das Los einzelner, aber verschlimmern nur die Gesamtsituation.  
Sie vernichten sich nicht gegenseitig, Selmak! Sie setzten sich gegenseitig Jaffa vor, die das tun sollen. Immer mehr!  
Und wir helfen Râ auch noch dabei! Als ob es nicht reicht, dass Râ unsere Körper versklavt, jetzt macht er uns auch zu seinen geistigen Untertanen. Die Jaffa schwören ihm Treue, obwohl ihr Geist frei ist! Sie müssen es, um ihr Volk am Leben zu erhalten. Wenn Râ genug Zeit verstreichen lässt, glauben sie vielleicht sogar das, was sie jetzt nur heucheln!"_

Es tat Bahar gut, sich abzureagieren. Selmak duldete es hin und wieder, von seinem Wirt als Punchingball missbraucht zu werden, da dieser sonst wenig Gelegenheit fand, seinen Frust herauszulassen.  
Doch Selmak ahnte schon, in welche Richtung die Diskussion jetzt wieder driften würde. Trotzdem fragte er (wider besseren Wissens):

_"Was bitte sollen wir tun? Wir sind allein."  
"Wir müssten es nicht sein..."_, deutete Bahar an.  
_"Fang nicht schon wieder damit an!"_, warnte sein Goa'uld. Doch Bahar ließ nicht locker:  
_"Nimm nur eine Sekunde an, Egeria hat uns nicht belogen..."   
"Wunschdenken, Bahar. __**Wunschdenken!**_ Du bist ein Narr, ihr zu glauben!"  
"Dann bin ich stolz, ein Narr zu sein! Warum willst du es nicht einmal in Betracht ziehen?"  
"Es reicht. Ich habe entschieden. Die Diskussion wird beendet.", erklärte der Goa'uld.  
_"Ohhh nein, das wird sie nicht. Nicht dieses Mal! Du wirst ni..." _  
Selmak brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Bahars Gegenwehr war aussichtslos, als sein Symbiont ihm das Bewusstsein raubte und es ins Dunkel einer normalerweise äußerst entspannenden Tiefenmeditation verbannte.

**Stille.** Zumindest für eine Weile.

Der Ashrak würde sich zwar demnächst mit einem sehr aufgebrachten Wirt auseinandersetzen müssen, aber darum konnte er sich kümmern, wenn es soweit war.

Er teilte Bahars Abneigung Râ gegenüber, musste sich aber zumindest eingestehen, in diesem einen fähigen Taktiker vor sich zu haben - eine Eigenschaft, die Selmak bisher immer geachtet hatte.   
Um dem neuerlichen Machtgewinn Apophis entgegenzuwirken, hatte Râ in den letzten Jahrzehnten seine Legionen mit einer neuen Waffe extensiv ausgebaut. Man nannte sie Jaffa. Es waren Menschen, die in Kombination mit einem unfertigen Symbionten ein ideales Kanonenfutter darstellten. Sie waren loyaler als einfache Menschen und ihnen körperlich überlegen, aber ihre Truppen mussten beständig erneuert und ausgebaut werden, brauchten verlässliche Kommandeure - eine Aufgabe, die er gern in die Hände ausgewählter Nachkommen zu legen pflegte, seit es ihm über den Kopf wuchs, auswachsende Larven selbst zu beseitigen.

Deshalb hatte er sich nun zu etwas sehr Gefährlichem durchgerungen:  
Normalerweise ließ er die Reihen seinesgleichen nur um einige wenige wachsen, um die Goa'uld Population auf einem kontrollierbaren Level zu halten. Doch nun plante er, auf einen Schlag gleich mehrere hundert neue Goa'uld - noch dazu mit dem Wissen einer Königin ausgestattet und durch seine eigenen Gene komplettiert - aufzunehmen.   
Und Ästhet, der er war, hatte er sich nach Tau're begeben, um eine Rasse widerstandfähiger, aber dennoch optisch reizvoller Menschen als Wirte aufzutun.   
In den Bewohnern dieses Landstriches hatte er die passenden Exemplare gefunden und sich deswegen auch entschlossen, die Vereinigung gleich vor Ort zu vollziehen. Er hatte vor Jahrhunderten bereits ein zweites Tor nach Tau're bringen lassen und in einer entlegenen Region des Planeten verborgen, bis er es benötigte. Da nur ihm dessen Existenz bekannt war, fühlte er sich sicher - auch ohne ein massives militärisches Aufgebot an seiner Seite.

Doch die heutige Strategie des Sonnengottes verwirrte Selmak:

Entgegen seiner Rüstungstaktik hatte Râ an diesem Morgen den Befehl erteilt, alle Jaffa einiger bestimmter Einheiten zu sammeln und zu liquidieren. Es betraf Hunderte von Kriegern - einen beträchtlichen Anteil seiner eigenen Leibgarde. Also versuchte Selmak, Râ ins Gewissen zu reden:

"Ist es wirklich nötig, auch die Jaffa zu beseitigen? Es wird Zeit kosten, neue Krieger auszubilden. Zeit, in der ich Euch nicht schutzlos lassen möchte!"  
"_Es_ wird uns nicht in Frage stellen." schnappte Râ und fügte als beifällige Erläuterung an: "Wir werden es nicht dulden, unsere Armee in verschmutzen Gefäßen heranzubilden. Wir haben hier genug neue gefunden. Ihr Ashrak habt keinen Sinn für Reinheit, Unbeflecktheit. Das bedingt euer Gewerbe."

Also hieß er Selmak, sich auf den Weg zum Kerker zu machen, um die Gefangenen dort nicht unbeobachtet zu lassen, nachdem die bisherigen Wachen durch Morrigán den Weg alles Irdischen gegangen worden waren.

Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis der Nachschub durch das Sternentor angekommen wäre.  
Râ konnte sich den Gefangenen in der Klamm noch nicht entledigen - zumindest nicht vollständig. Falls noch mehr von den Wirtskandidaten der ersten Wahl Selbstmord begehen würden, hätte er nicht genug Körper für die Larven. Er benötigte also eine gewisse Reserve.

Auf dem Rückweg sollte Selmak Egeria zu ihm bringen. Es sei an der Zeit...

Der unnahbare Gottkönig sah wieder verträumt seitwärts, studierte seine geliebten Zwillinge, die zu seinen Füßen saßen.  
Es kostete Selmak jede Faser seiner Selbstkontrolle, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Dieser Befehl war irrwitzig!  
_Weshalb versucht Râ so verzweifelt, **alle** ihre Nachkommen auszumerzen?  
Bisher hatte er bei solchen Vorfällen die Jaffa größtenteils verschont. Was ist an dieser einen aufsässigen Königin so anders als bei den bisherigen? Die Bedrohung durch ihre Handvoll Anhänger ist lächerlich..._

Egerias Gegenwart hatte ihn stärker verunsichert, als er sich selbst gegenüber eingestand. Er gedachte jedoch herauszufinden, was der Grund dafür war - Bahars Andeutung war als Erklärung inakzeptabel. Er ließ sie nicht gelten.  
Also exerzierte er das Denkmuster einer anderen Königin durch...   
Hathor war doch das gleiche in grün. Auch sie unterstützte Râ nur durch Nachkommen, solange es ihr selbst einen Nutzen brachte. Râ verabscheute ihre rücksichtslose Gier nach Macht genauso sehr, wie er diesen Charakterzug an ihr liebte - schließlich war es ihre größte Gemeinsamkeit - mit dem markanten Unterschied, dass sie auf Manipulation baute, während er offene Unterwerfung forderte. Sich einer Hinterlist zu bedienen, wie die Göttin dies durch ihren Pheromon-Trick tat (er hatte bereits früh die notwendigen Maßnahmen ergriffen, um nicht selbst zum Opfer zu werden), erachtete er als buhlerisch und somit nicht erstrebenswert - nicht ganz unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass er selbst als gewöhnlicher Goa'uld nicht auf diese Waffe der Königinnen zurückgreifen konnte.

_Die Waffen einer Königin... _Warum hatte Selmak nicht von Anfang an daran gedacht?  
Er feierte seine eigene Brillianz.

Ja, auch ihm war nicht wohl dabei, den Kerker unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. _Unterschätze nie eine Goa'uld-Königin - auch wenn sie von allen ihren Mitläufern isoliert in einer ausbruchssicheren Zelle eingesperrt ist..._

Er ging also nicht den direkten Weg zur Klamm, sondern machte einen Umweg über das Zelt, in dem das Becken mit den Goa'uld-Larven aufgebahrt war.

Es galt, seine Theorie mit Fakten zu untermauern.   
Er wühlte einer Halde aus Gerätschaften, die in einer Truhe abseits verborgen war. Selmak griff zielsicher nach einem faustkeilförmigen Instrument mit einer Nadel an der spitz zulaufenden Seite. Dann fischte er (zugegebenermaßen etwas unsanft) eine der Larven aus dem Behälter und nahm eine Probe - vorsichtig darauf achtend, an einer ungefährlichen Stelle zuzustechen. Der Symbiont fand keinen Gefallen an der Prozedur und wehrte sich keifend gegen die grobe Behandlung. Doch Selmak bekam, worauf er es angelegt hatte. 

Alles, was er nun noch brauchte, war ein Vergleichswert.  
Und der Ashrak war sich ziemlich sicher, wo er den passenden erhalten würde...

**[Ende Teil 3]**   



	4. Kapitel IV

**Liberi Egeriae - Teil 4**

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Staffel:** 4/5  
**Spoiler:** "Stargate: Der Film" "1969" (**Anmerkung:** Die Grundidee zur FF stammt aus der Zeit der Deutschlandpremiere von "Shan'aucs Opfer", wo Egeria zum ersten Mal erwähnt wird. "Heilung" bleibt hier UNberücksichtigt! Das Klingonisch stammt von ;-)  
Hiermit *knuddle* ich meine Beta-Leserin FERMINA zu Tode, die sich ganz allein durch diese Bleiwüste gewagt hat!  
**Inhalt:** Jack und Daniel brechen aus, Selmak bricht zusammen... Sam spricht in Rätseln, Egeria Klartext - und wo steckt eigentlich Anise?  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Aber der Charakter 'Bahar' gehört nur mir!  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**X. Tempus effugendi**

Jack hatte Daniels weitere Unterhaltung mit Egeria nur mit halbem Ohr mitgeschnitten.   
Viel interessanter fand er die Wachen am Eingang - oder eher das Fehlen eben dieser, abgesehen von einem einzelnen Jaffa-Zwerg. Eigentlich war es längst Zeit für den nächsten Schichtwechsel, doch der ließ scheinbar auf sich warten. Dr. Jackson versuchte gerade, Egeria nochmals anzusprechen, doch diese machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten seine Bemühungen zu würdigen.

Daniel setzte sich also wieder zu Jack, der auf der Lauer lag - an der dem Eingang am nächsten liegenden Zellenfront.  
"Sie will nicht reden."  
"Was du nicht sagt, Daniel.", meinte Jack uninteressiert.   
"Sie könnte uns helfen zu klären, was hier vorgeht! Dann erfahren wir vielleicht, was Anise hier will."   
"Ich glaub, die hat andere Pläne...", vermutete Jack.   
"Achso?", entgegnete Daniel, leicht pikiert, da es sein Freund offensichtlich für unnötig hielt, ihn einzuweihen.

Colonel O'Neill registrierte ihn kaum. Stattdessen murmelte er etwas davon, dass ‚jetzt genauso gut sei wie später' und stapfte quer durch die Zelle.   
Er griff nach dem großen Krug mit dem abgestandenen Wasser - die anderen Gefangenen wichen respektvoll zurück.  
Dann leerte er das Gefäß beiläufig und holte damit über dem Kopf Schwung, um es auf dem felsigen Boden zerschellen zu lassen. Der Krug zersprang in tausend Stücke und das klirrende Bersten wurde durch das Echo der hohen, engen Klammwände mehrfach zurückgeworfen.

Um dem Fass die Krone aufzusetzen, stieß O'Neill einige heftige Drohgebärden in Richtung ihrer Mitgefangenen aus. Bin in weniger Sekunden schrie alles in der Zelle Zeter und Mordio. Jack schien sichtlich erfreut, als er bemerkte, dass sein Plan die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte, da der einzelne Jaffa am Eingang in die Klamm stürzte.

Er nahm Daniel kurz zur Seite und befahl:  
"Wenn die Wache gleich bei uns ist, zeigst du auf Queen Mom und stotterst irgendwas, das er nicht verstehen kann!"   
Dann schob er einen verwirrten Daniel an die Gitterfront und verzog sich selbst in eine unauffällige Ecke der Zelle.

Der falkenköpfige Jaffa war inzwischen zu ihnen gehechtet und hatte seinen Helm zurückgefaltet, um mit eigenen Augen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er versuchte vergeblich, seine Autorität durchzusetzen, als er sich zwischen ihrer Zelle und der Egerias aufbaute und etwas unbeholfen mit seiner sperrigen Stabwaffe in dem engen Gang hin- und herwedelte.

Daniel hinterfragte nicht den Beweggrund für seine spontane schauspielerische Einlage, tat stattdessen, was ihm aufgetragen und bibberte unsicher in Richtung Egerias: "NuqDaq 'oH puchpa''e'!!!"

Der Jaffa fuhr herum und fand sich Angesicht in Angesicht mit der grauhaarigen Tok'ra, welche ob des Ganzen genauso verwirrt war, sich das aber zumindest nicht anmerken ließ. Der Falkenkopf setzte gerade an, die Gefangene ins Verhör zu nehmen, als seine ausladende Stabwaffe überraschend von hinten gepackt und er mitsamt dieser zu der ihm abgewandten Gitterfront gezerrt wurde. Das letzte, was er bewusst erlebte, war ein Paar von groben Armen, das sich um seinen Hals wand und ihm die Besinnung raubte.

Daniel tat alles, um seine Mitgefangenen zur Ruhe zu bringen, während O'Neill den Jaffa zu Boden sacken ließ und durch die Gitter nach dem Öffnungsmechanismus für die Zellentür fingerte.  
"Tja, das kommt davon, wenn man nur auf Schlangenköpfe achtet und die Menschen unterschätzt...", redete er auf die tauben Ohren des Jaffa ein und förderte schließlich aus dessen Gürtel etwas zu Tage, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schlüssel aufwies.  
"Komm Daniel, wir checken aus..." drängte er und zog diesen mit sich durch die Zellentür, bevor er das Schloss hinter ihnen beiden wieder einrasten ließ.

Die Mitgefangenen waren natürlich alles andere als begeistert, nicht in den Fluchtplan einbezogen zu werden.   
Doch O'Neill brauchte nur die verwaiste Stabwaffe aufzuheben und auf Stand-by zu schalten. Die kleine elektrische Ladung, die mit dieser Prozedur immer einherging, sorgte blitzschnell für Grabesstille.

Daniel hockte neben dem regungslosen Körper des Wachmannes und sah mit besorgten Blick zu O'Neill auf, der ihn jedoch beruhigen konnte: "Keine Angst, Danny-Boy, er atmet noch ...", betonte er und legte nach:  
"Was war das eigentlich, was du vorhin gesagt hast? _Die_ Sprache kam mir ausnahmsweise mal bekannt vor..."  
"'Wo ist die Toilette'. Auf Klingonisch.", erwiderte Daniel knapp und Jack gönnte sich ein breites Grinsen.

In dem Kerker fand sich genug passendes Material, um die Wache mundtot und bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Da diese sich derzeit eh im Land der Träume befand, hatte Jack auch kein nennenswertes Problem damit, das gut verschnürte Bündel in den hintersten Winkel einer leeren Kerkerzelle zu verfrachten und dort unter einigen großen Lumpen unauffällig zu verbergen.

"Und was ist mit _ihr_?", flüsterte Daniel. Jack wusste sehr wohl, dass er auf Egeria anspielte, welche die Ausbruchszene aus der Distanz beobachtet hatte und ihnen nun ein Loch in den Hinterkopf brannte. Zumindest spürte Jack, dass ihr Blick auf ihm ruhte, auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos gewesen war.  
"Was soll mit _‚ihr'_ sein?", fragte O'Neill.  
Sie trug ihre unschlüssige Mine offen zur Schau. Spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, um ihre Freilassung zu bitten?  
"Nun, sie könnte klären, wo wir hier reingeraten sind. Und uns helfen, Anise zu bändigen." wiederholte sich Daniel.

Daniel ließ ungesagt, dass der Archäologe in ihm Einiges gegeben hätte, um mit einer Person wie ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen: Einem Wesen, das bei der Gründung Roms dabei gewesen war, das durch seine Ratschläge an den Thronfolger des Romulus einen fundamentalen Beitrag zu dem Gemeinwesen gelegt hatte, das er als Republik kannte.

Doch er sah ein, dass sein Freund Recht hatte, als der leise zu ihm sagte:  
"Hab nicht den Eindruck, dass sie uns helfen will, Daniel. Und selbst wenn: Ich hab bei diesem Vögelchen hier keinen Schlüssel für das Kraftfeld um ihre Zelle gefunden - schätze mal, den hat Hinkebein oder Râ."   
Der Archäologe fand keine Argumente zum Widersprechen, also nickte er einsichtig und hängte sich an die Fersen seines Freundes, der durch die verwinkelte Klamm Richtung Ausgang pirschte.

"Was meintest du damit, dass Egeria andere Pläne hat? Sie ist eine Gefangene!", fragte Daniel schließlich, als sie die Klamm verließen und in einer kurzen Lagebesprechung das weitere Vorgehen klärten.  
"Nenn es ein Gefühl...", meinte Jack. "Aber seit wann lässt sich jemand mit ihrem Ruf in eine Zelle sperren und tut nichts dagegen? Die Omi führt irgendwas im Schilde... Und hier kommt Anise ins Spiel. Vielleicht ist Queen Moms Plan durch ihre Gefangennahme gescheitert und Anise will nachhelfen..."

"Oder sie will Egeria selbst...", vermutete Daniel leise.  
"Wieso das?", fragte Jack mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.   
"Anise erzählte uns doch selbst, dass Egeria den Widerstand ins Leben gerufen hat - wortwörtlich - bevor Râ sie gefangen genommen und hingerichtet hat... Fallen dir hier gewisse Parallelen auf?"   
"Ich bin nicht dumm. Manchmal etwas langsam, aber nicht dumm..." Und gestand schließlich doch:  
"Ich versteh dich aber trotzdem nicht, Daniel."  
"Genetisches Gedächtnis. Man kann keine Goa'uld als Tok'ra aufziehen. Und die Tok'ra haben keine Königin mehr. Seit Jahrhunderten sind keine Goa'uld mehr zu ihnen übergelaufen. Sie kämpfen auf verlorenem Posten."  
"Anise will Queen Mom befreien? Mhhh ... würde Sinn machen..."

"Wäre es dann nicht das Vernünftigste, hier am Kerkereingang auf Freya/Anise zu warten?" Das war nun allerdings ein Vorschlag, der bei Colonel Jack O'Neill absolut keinen Anklang fand:  
"Daniel, wir fischen hier bisher nur im Trüben! Und wer weiß, was hier schon alles _warum-auch-immer_ verändert wurde - ich werde die Halbschlange jedenfalls nicht noch länger frei in _meiner_ Vergangenheit rumlaufen lassen! Du hast selbst gesagt, ein Niesen würde reichen! Jetzt ist es an uns, die Geschichte zurückzubiegen!"

"Oder noch mehr zu verändern...", flüsterte Daniel zu sich selbst, jedoch laut genug, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Beschwerde den eigentlichen Adressaten erreichte. Doch Jack würdigte den Einspruch mit keiner Antwort.   
Daniel sah ein, dass es sinnlos war, mit jemandem zu debattieren, der als kommandierenden Offizier der U.S. Air Force das Befehlen gewöhnt war.  
"Dann werden wir sie wohl am ehesten in Râs Umgebung suchen müssen...", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.  
"Sehr richtig. Aus dir wird vielleicht doch noch sowas wie ein Soldat.", lobte O'Neill.  
"Kein Grund, mich zu beleidigen...", grummelte Daniel säuerlich.

Die Schatten wurden bereits kürzer, das letzte Zwielicht zog sich zurück und raubte wertvolle Deckung. Doch nirgends schienen sie den Weg einer lebenden Seele zu kreuzen. Die Erleichterung war allerdings verfrüht:  
O'Neill und Jackson hatten das Tor zur Bastion kaum hinter sich gelassen, als sich Schritte näherten. Jack hielt es für gesünder, nicht gestellt zu werden, also zerrte er Daniel unsanft in Deckung und presste ihn zwischen sich und den Fels in eine dunkle Schießscharte des Befestigungswalles. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn wie er bemerkte, war es Hinkebein, der an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Kerker marschierte.  
Als er außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, glitten die beiden Menschen durch das unbewachte Tor und suchten Deckung hinter den verfallenen Grundmauern eines alten Gebäudes auf der fast kahlen Befestigungsanhöhe.  


Jack flüsterte zu Daniel: "Also wie besprochen: Hier trennen wir uns. Wer Anise zuerst findet, schaltet sie aus."

Daniel war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Aussage seines Freundes wirklich ironisch überspitzt war. O'Neill gab noch weitere Hinweise, bevor er als Sammelpunkt das nördliche Festungstor Richtung Stargate bestimmte.   
Jacks Suche würde sich auf die Befestigungswälle und die Zelte um den Thronsaal konzentrieren. Letzterer war ganz Daniels Gebiet, weil der dessen Umgebung bereits kannte. Daniel legte Veto ein, fürchtete, von einem Gesicht in der Menge dort erkannt zu werden, doch O'Neill entkräftete seinen Einwand damit, dass es wiederum eines Sprachkundigen bedürfte, um sich im Zweifelsfall rechtfertigen zu können. Damit war die Diskussion für Jack beendet.

Zuletzt wollte er Dr. Jackson noch feierlich die erbeutete Stabwaffe übergeben - als eine brüderliche und diskrete, aber dennoch unmissverständliche Geste, dass er Daniel für unfähig erachtete, sich mit bloßen Händen zu verteidigen.

Daniel wies sie zurück. Es würde nur ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn ziehen.

**XI. Tempus pacis**

"Der Goa'uld, der für die medizinische Überwachung der Larven verantwortlich war, wurde getötet, als wir deinen Anschlag abwehrten.", sprach Selmak. Er spielte unbewusst mit dem kleinen medizinischen Scanner in seiner Hand, als er vor Egerias Zelle langsam auf und ab ging, seine Rede abspulte.  
"Das ist der Grund, weshalb ihr noch hier seid, nicht wahr? Ich unterstelle mal, er gehörte zu eurer Bande, war dafür verantwortlich, dass Râ nichts bemerkt. Und nachdem er ausfiel, musstet ihr euch ein Ablenkungsmanöver ausdenken. Und was zieht mehr von Râs Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als Egeria? Also hat sich Egeria gefangen nehmen lassen."

Ein Blick in ihr bestürztes Gesicht war die denkbar beste Bestätigung. Der Ashrak schien sich in der Rolle des Detektivs zu gefallen. Die Tok'ra unterbrach seine Indizienparade auch nicht.

"Ich durfte nicht wie ein Ashrak denken oder ein Systemlord, sondern wie eine Königin. Das Attentat ist längst erfolgt. Wie ich dir prophezeit habe: Wir haben _eure_ gesamte Bagage gefunden." Er betonte den Plural. Das Gesicht der alten Frau war fahl, sie glaubte zu erkennen, worauf der Ashrak anspielte.  
Dennoch ging sie mit keiner Silbe drauf ein und sagte nur:

"Du erkennst endlich an, was _wir_ sind. Dann erkenne auch das an, was _du_ bist."  
"Ich erkenne an, dass es auch unter den Menschen Goa'uld gibt - und dass gleich und gleich sich offenbar gern gesellt. Aber keine Königin würde sich für ihre Larven opfern ... Du hast also noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel..."  
"Du wirst keinen finden, Selmak."  
"Lass das meine Sorge sein..."

"Warum bist du überhaupt zu uns gekommen, wenn du deiner Sache so sicher bist?" fragte sie.  
"Ich wollte es von euch hören. Außerdem glaube ich nur, was ich selbst sehe." meinte der Ashrak und hielt ihr auf Stichwort den kleinen Gen-Tester vor.  
  
"Bitte. Überzeuge dich." sprach Egeria und hielt ihren Arm in seine Richtung, wartete nur darauf, dass er die Barriere zwischen ihnen senkte. Sie bemerkte Selmaks unverhohlene Überraschung. Er hatte wohl erwartet, sie würde sich gegen den Genvergleich wehren. Also begründete Egerias Wirtin:   
"Ungehorsam allein um des Ungehorsams Willen ist selbstzerstörerisch. Zudem glauben wir, du bist aus einem anderen Grund zu uns gekommen." Selmak ging nicht darauf ein, gab sich beschäftigt, mit dem Untersuchungsgerät zu hantieren. Er deaktivierte das Kraftfeld, so dass Egeria in der Lage war, ihren Arm durch die Gitter zu strecken.

"Du möchtest von uns wissen, was du nun tun sollst, jetzt, da du die Wahrheit erkannt hast." sprach sie sicher.   
"Sagt mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!" Selmak ergriff unnötig rüde ihr Handgelenk und stach zu. Da ein Symbiont ja stets Einfluss auf das Immunsystem seines Wirtskörpers nahm, fanden sich auch Spuren von dessen Biochemie im Kreislauf der alten Frau. Die Berechnung nahm nur wenige Sekunden in Anspruch. Das Gerät vermeldete ‚Übereinstimmung'.

Selmak lächelte überheblich und reaktivierte ohne Vorwarnung das Kraftfeld - die Tok'ra konnte ihren Arm gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einer derben Verbrennung bewahren. Aber sie ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Stimme rühren, als sie mit blecherner Stimme kommentierte: "In einem irrst du. Du hast nicht angefangen, wie eine Königin zu denken, sondern wie ein _Tok'ra_."

Sie schien Gefallen an Daniels Begriff gefunden zu haben.

"Ich bin nicht tok Râ, ich bin Ashrak!"

"Wir vergaßen. Du bist ein rückratloses Werkzeug. Du bist _**Es**_."  
Selmaks Augen glühten auf, als er seine Linke, die stets eine Handwaffe trug, zur Faust ballte. _Ihr ist kein Haar zu krümmen. Sie gehört allein mir._ Selmak spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich über diesen Befehl Râs hinwegzusetzen, nur um Egerias Anschuldigung zu widerlegen. Doch er wollte ihr nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, auf ihre Anfeindungen anzuspringen.

Sie reizte ihn weiter: "Vor lauter Sachlichkeit wirst du zur Sächlichkeit. Râ spricht dich als die Unperson an, die du bist! Bezeichnet dich dein Wirt auch so?"  
_Nein._ Aber laut sagte Selmak: "Die Menschen kommen nicht ohne ihre Geschlechter-Kategorien aus, sie müssen uns in die eine oder andere einsortieren. Kein Goa'uld sollte so beschränkt sein, sich dem anzuschließen."  
"Dann lasse dich eben als weiblich ansprechen, falls du einst eine Frau als Wirt haben wirst."

Selmak gab keinen Ton von sich. Ein erstickter Laut, der aus einer der hinteren Zellen drang, war für einen Moment das einzige Geräusch in der Klamm.

"Das ist es also...", sprach Egerias Wirtin sanft. "Du magst nicht daran denken, wie es sein wird, wenn Bahar nicht mehr da sein wird." - fliegender Wechsel zur Symbiontin - "Du hast Angst, irgendwann allein dazustehen."  
"_**Schweigt endlich!**_ Ich gehöre nicht zu deiner Brut!" Doch Egeria redete weiter gegen ihn an:   
"Bahar, bring ihn zur Vernunft!", forderte sie.  
"Da ist kein Bahar, nur ich." verkündete Selmak, senkte nochmalig das Kraftfeld um die Zelle. Er kannte Mittel und Wege, mit der Handwaffe Schmerzen zu verursachen, ohne dauerhafte körperliche Schäden anzurichten.

Zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung wäre sie wieder hopsfidel...

Die Gefangenen in den Nachbarzellen verkrümelten sich normalerweise sofort nach seinem Eintreten in die hintersten Ecken und machten keinen Mucks - der Ruf des Ashrak eilte ihm weit voraus. Doch jetzt schien plötzlich jemand für Egeria Partei ergreifen zu wollen, denn Selmak vernahm ein regelmäßiges Pochen an den Gitterstäben.

Und es wurde stetig lauter.

Gut, Egeria würde warten müssen.  
Disziplin ging vor. Er wandte sich um und suchte nach dem Übeltäter.

Was er dann jedoch in einer kleinen Zelle in einem hinteren Seitengang fand, war vollkommen unerwartet.

Selmak ergriff den geknebelten Jaffa, zerrte ihn mit übermenschlicher Kraft hoch und nahm ihn kurz ins Gebet. Als der das wenige, das er wusste, preisgegeben, warf ihn der Ashrak zurück in die Zelle und ließ die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fallen. Der Lakai hatte es nicht besser verdient. Dilettantismus forderte Bestrafung. Sollte Morrigán ihn für sich haben...  


Egeria erkannte sehr wohl, welchen Schluss Selmak aus seinem Fund ziehen würde.  
Sie sollte Recht behalten, denn Selmak stürmte zurück zu ihr und beschuldigte:

"Ich wusste es! Du hast es geschafft, zwei deiner menschlichen Sympathisanten hier herein zu schmuggeln. Die beiden werden nichts gegen Râ ausrichten können."

Er ließ keinen ihrer verzweifelten Einsprüche zu, zückte stattdessen die Kommunikationskugel aus seiner Tasche.  
Râ hatte ihm das leidige Ding aufgehalst, um ihn ständig auf Abruf zu haben. Jetzt würde es sich einmal als nützlich erweisen. Es war nur zu einer akustischen Transmission fähig, mehr würde es jedoch auch nicht brauchen. Selmak stellte die Verbindung her und teilte Morrigán den Ausbruch mit. Er konnte fast körperlich spüren, wie Râs Miene im Hintergrund gefror und sich die gefühlte Umgebungstemperatur um Morrigán drastisch senkte - schließlich war _es_ für das Verhör der Gefangenen zuständig gewesen.  
Er verkündete gerade seinen Plan, die Entlaufenen aufzuspüren, als sich Râs Stimme über den Äther meldete:

"Selmak ist vertrauenswürdig, Morrigán jedoch der bessere Jäger. Morrigán wird Egeria zu mir bringen und dann die Sklaven aufspüren, während Selmak unsere Kinder bewacht." Der eiserne Befehlston hinter Râs Schilderung machte klar: An dieser Aufgabenteilung gab es nichts zu rütteln.  
"Bezüglich der Larven...", setzte Selmak trotzdem an.

In Egerias Antlitz spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen. Konnte sie sich so sehr getäuscht haben in Selmak? 

"Wir wissen, was _es_ sagen will. Doch es wird keinen Aufschub der Zeremonie geben. Das Ashrak wird tun, was sein Herr ihm befiehlt." Selmak zögerte. Egeria sah ihn eindringlich an.  
"Wie Ihr wünscht.", erwiderte Selmak emotionslos.  
Gut, sollte der Sonnengott es doch haben, wie er es begehrte. Egeria verbarg ihre Erleichterung.  
Selmak steckte die Kugel wieder ein, trat an die Gitter und flüsterte:

"Vernichtet euch gegenseitig. Es soll mir Recht sein. Sagt mir nur eins: Warum bist du nicht mit ihnen geflohen? Warum rettest du nicht deine - eure - Haut? _Wollt_ ihr sterben?"

Egeria trat zur Demonstration einen Schritt vor und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung des fast unsichtbaren Kraftfeldes aus. An der Stelle der Berührung blitze die Atmosphäre kurz auf. Reflexartig zog Egeria ihre verbrannten Finger zurück.  
"Du hättest einen Weg gefunden, auch das zu überwinden.", meinte Selmak unbeeindruckt. Egeria seufzte.  
"Du stellst mir Fragen, deren Antwort du bereits kennst: Râ würde einen neuen Anschlag fürchten, also zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Vereinigungszeremonie treffen oder sie ganz verschieben. Meine Kinder würden wahrscheinlich entdeckt. Es hieße, sie meiner eigenen Sicherheit zu opfern."  
"Du könntest jederzeit wieder einen Anschlag mit Larven planen, in einem kleineren Rahmen..." entgegnete er.

"Ich behandle meine Kinder nicht wie eine Waffe. Jedes von ihnen ist für sich wertvoll, unersetzbar. Ich würde sie nie im Stich lassen und als Kriegs-Spesen abschreiben."  
"Und deshalb opferst du dich für sie? Das ist taktisch unklug. Die deinen haben nur dich als Königin. Wenn du nicht mehr bist, seid ihr zum Aussterben verurteilt."  
"Ohne unseren Glauben haben wir nie gelebt. Es muss andere geben."  


Es gab nichts weiter zu sagen. Selmak winkte ab und setzte ohne Zögern an, zu gehen. Egeria ließ ihn erst etwas Abstand gewinnen, bevor sie ihm nachrief:  
"Achte auf die unsrigen, Selmak. Ich mache dich hiermit verantwortlich für sie."  
"Du bist nicht die, von der ich abstamme.", entgegnete er nochmals, auf einmal dankbar dafür, dass sie keinen Augenkontakt suchte.  
"Du wirst es sein." behauptete sie sicher und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Etwas zu hastig wandte er sich ab.  
Sie folgte seiner Bewegung, soweit es die Gitter und Kraftfeld zuließen. Schließlich nahm sie ein Stück Schärfe und Lautstärke aus ihrer Stimme und warnte ihn ein letztes Mal:  
"_**Omnia tempus habent** [Jedes Ding hat seine Zeit]_. Verpass nicht die deine."

Selmak drehte sich endgültig um und ging seinen Weg, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

  


**XII. Tempus conturbandi**

_Um 2000 n. Chr., Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Nordamerika _

Seit dem Vorfall mit Anise war bereits eine Nacht vergangen und nichts, aber auch _gar nichts_ hatte sich seit dem ergeben. Janet hatte es stillschweigend geduldet, dass Sam ihre Forschungen im Krankenbett fortsetzte - auf diese Weise hatte die Ärztin ihre Patientin wenigstens im Blickfeld.

Das war auch bitter nötig, da Major Samantha Carter bereits einen weiteren Fluchtversuch unternommen hatte - nur, um eine Hypothese vor Ort an der Januspforte zu erproben, wie sie selbst angab.  
Frasier drohte mit Kleidungsentzug, würde dies noch einmal vorkommen. Sam müsste dann ‚im Krankenhaushemdchen türmen'. Es war keine leere Drohung. Entweder würde sie den Major dadurch auf der Krankenstation halten oder die Arbeitsmotivation ihres (größtenteils männlichen) Teams steigern. Sam ließ sich überzeugen und bekam ihre Arbeit fortan ans Bett geliefert.

"Du kommst nicht weiter, Sam?", fragte Jacob eigentlich nur der Form halber. Er hatte seine Tochter einige Stunden in Ruhe arbeiten lassen. Doch jetzt war ihre Zeit abgelaufen. Also war er zurückgekehrt - allerdings mit einem Friedensangebot in Gestalt einer warmen Mahlzeit, die er provokativ direkt vor ihr platzierte.  
Sam lehnte lapidar ab, ignorierte das Essen und klopfte mit dem Stift auf die Metallkante ihrer Bettstatt, kritzelte schließlich eine nur für sie selbst verständliche Skizze auf das nächstbeste leere Stück Papier.

Janet Frasier seufzte, gesellte sich zu Vater und Tochter und bedachte letztere mit einem zornigen Auge.   
"Major Carter" - die Doktorin benutze bewusst die Rangbezeichnung - "Ihr Team wird auch eine halbe Stunde ohne Sie auskommen." Sam kümmerte das nicht.

Der Vater in General Carter verlor schließlich die Geduld.

"**_Samantha Carter. Essen. JETZT!_**", drohte er (mit Unterstützung Selmaks) in einem Ton, der dem Apophis' um nichts nachstand. Und hielt ihr demonstrativ die Gabel unter die Nase.

Sam ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, griff aber trotzdem nach dem Besteck.

Jacob nickte zufrieden und gestattete ihr als Gegenleistung sogar, über der Mahlzeit weiter zu fachsimpeln:  
"Es ist zum Mäusemelken. Ich glaube, Korra hat Recht... deshalb haben die ‚Liberi Egeriae' auch so bereitwillig mit der Sprache herausgerückt. Wir kommen wirklich nicht an sie heran!", sagte Sam, während sie sich über den Kartoffelbrei hermachte. Ihr war gar nicht ausgefallen, dass sie hungrig gewesen war...

Jacob musste schmunzeln, sagte aber nur: "‚Bereitwillig' würde ich es nicht gerade nennen, Sam..."  
"Aber trotzdem ändert es nichts an dem, was er gesagt hat: Freya/Anise ist dem Zugriff Dritter vollkommen entzogen. Jetzt, da ich weiß, wozu die Pforte wirklich taugt, hatte ich Gelegenheit, deren genaue Funktionsweise zu untersuchen... Sie sind nicht einfach in die Vergangenheit gereist, wie wir nach 1969... Anise hat eine Art - wie kann ich es beschreiben? - eine von Art _Blase_ erzeugt, in die wie ihr nicht folgen können, weil sie diese hinter sich geschlossen hat."

"Aber du sagtest, die Pforte funktioniert noch. Und über Anises Aufzeichnungen haben wir Koordinaten."  
"Ja, aber wir würden keinen Zugang zu der Zeitblase schaffen, sondern nur eine neue erzeugen. Nachdem die Pforte deaktiviert wurde, ist das Feld, das sie kreiert hat, vollkommen unabhängig vom Rest des Universums. Nach Hawking müsste Anise in dieser Blase eigentlich eine Art vom Abzweig erzeugt haben, ein Alternativuniversum, das sich ab dem Punkt der Trennung unabhängig weiterentwickelt." Ihr Ton ließ Raum für ein...  
"Aber?", das Janet schließlich aussprach.  
"Diese Blase ist nicht unabhängig, steht immer noch in Verbindung zum Rest unseres Universums. Und zwar durch die Kontrolleinheit der Januspforte. Die Anzeigen melden einen regen Datenaustausch. Es ist, als würden sie miteinander _Ping-Pong_ spielen..."  
"Ping-Pong? Ist das gut oder schlecht?", fragte Jacob beunruhigt.  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.", antwortete Sam.

"Das ist noch nicht alles, oder?", fragte er seine Tochter, die sich gerade unter dem strengen Blick der beiden anderen einen weiteren Bissen hinunterzwang und mit noch halbvollem Mund antwortete:  
"Wie bereits gesagt: Ich bekomme auf der Kontrolleinheit Messdaten der Zeitblase. Sie fluktuiert. Ohne ein erkenntliches Muster. Und man kann fast dabei zusehen, wie es sich kontinuierlich verstärkt.... Ich verstehe nur nicht, _warum_ es das tun. Weshalb ist das Feld nicht stabil? Die Blase ist räumlich begrenzt, aber mit unserem Universum identisch, nur eben vorrübergehend ‚ausgeklammert'..." 

"Sam... Selmak und ich sind zusammen über zweieinhalb Jahrtausende alt. Trotzdem verstehen wir kein Wort von dem, was du da redest. Wenn du sagst, diese ‚Blase' ist mit unserem Universum vergleichbar...?" Er verlor selbst den Faden zum Schluss des Satzes.

"Vergleich ... _**Abgleich**_..." Sam begann zu strahlen. "Das ist es, Dad! Du hast die Lösung gefunden! Anises Zeitblase gleicht sich an unserem Universum ab!!!" Sam schob achtlos ihren Teller aus dem Blickfeld und schnappte sich wieder den Notizblock, durchsuchte ihn nach einer bestimmten Gleichung.

Jacob wusste nicht, ob er Sam für ihren Geistesblitz loben oder wegen der unterbrochenen Mahlzeit tadeln sollte.  
Also schwieg er ganz.

"Ein ‚normales' Paralleluniversum entwickelt sich ab dem Zeitpunkt seiner Entstehung unabhängig, quasi als Nebengleis. Was wäre, wenn die Januspforte das bei Anises Zeitblase verhindert? Die Zeitblase bleibt Teil unsres Universums, sie kann keine anderen Eigenschaften aufweisen als dieses. Man kann nichts daran verändern!" Sam jubelte.  
"Das würde bedeuten, Freya/Anise hat keine Möglichkeit, in die Geschichte einzugreifen.", mutmaßte Jacob.  
"Eine gewisse Toleranz scheint es zu geben - sonst könnten sich unsere Leute nicht frei darin bewegen. Aber alles, was man tut, beeinflusst irgendwie die Umwelt. Wie Wellen, wenn man einen Stein ins ruhige Wasser wirft. Und je öfter man das tut, desto häufiger werden natürlich die Wellen. Und je größer der Stein ist, desto höher sind sie. Genau das passiert gerade, deshalb messen wir diese Fluktuationen..."

"Bedenkt man unsere Erfahrung mit 1969, werden der Colonel und Daniel alles tun, um eine Einflussnahme zu vermeiden.", schränkte Janet Frasier ein.  
"Aber nicht Freya/Anise... Sie mischen sich bewusst ein. In großem Rahmen.", entgegnete Jacob.  
Sam radierte in ihren Gleichungen herum, erklärte schließlich besorgt: "Und das Zeitfeld ist höchst instabil. Es wird das nicht beliebig verkraften. Eine einzige nachhaltige Veränderung der Zeitlinie könnte ausreichen, um das Feld zum Kollabieren zu bringen - die Blase platzt sozusagen."

"Und welche Auswirkungen hat die Personen darin?", fragte Frasier.  
"Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen darüber, was mit uns _allen_ passieren wird, falls das geschieht. Dafür gibt es allenfalls theoretische Szenarien..."  
"Und die wären?"   
"Äußerst fatal für beide Realitäten..."   


Jacob Carter schüttelte wütend den Kopf.  
"Wie konnte Freya/Anise nur so fahrlässig handeln bei ihren Forschungen ... das nicht zu bemerken..."   
"Nicht unbedingt. Ich denke schon, Anise kennt den Pferdefuß der Maschine. Sie baut vielleicht darauf, dass die Januspforte Veränderungen außerhalb des Feldes - also außerhalb der Erde - nicht erfassen kann. Was immer genau ihr Ziel ist, sie müsste es erreichen, indem die _auf der Erde_ etwas verändert, was _die Zukunft der Erde nicht _verändert - jedenfalls nicht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir letztens das Portal aktiviert haben."  
"Wie will sie das schaffen?", fragte Jacob Carter seine Tochter.  
"Eben. Es ist unmöglich. Sie arbeitet an der Quadratur des Kreises."

  


**XIII. Tempus devovendi**

_Um 300 v. Chr., Toraigh Island, vor der irischen Küste_

Selmak ging vor dem Becken mit den Larven auf und ab.   
Nein, er würde nicht noch einmal der Versuchung erliegen, hineinzusehen.  
Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall. Niemals.

Das Signal der Kommunikationskugel rettete ihn aus seiner persönlichen Vorhölle - so glaubte er zumindest, bis er Morrigáns Nachricht vernahm.   
"Was? Warum leitest du überhaupt die Suche? Solltest du nicht Egeria zu Râ eskortieren?", plärrte er zurück.  
"Alecto hat sich bereits darum gekümmert und bewacht sie auch jetzt im Thronsaal.", antwortete Morrigán kalt.

_Alecto ist hier?_ Exzellent, noch ein beschränkter Henker mehr, auf den er achten musste... Warum war ihm das nicht mitgeteilt worden? Weshalb war ihm dieses Ashrak nicht begegnet? Morrigán riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken:   
"Weshalb hast du die Gefangenen am Leben gelassen?"   
"Wir haben wichtigere Probleme, als an ein paar Bauern ein Exempel zu statuieren. Und die subversiven Elemente, die _du_ beim Verhör nicht gefunden hast, sind ohnehin entwischt." Ein Ashrak wie Morrigán offen der Unfähigkeit zu beschuldigen, war entweder äußerst mutig oder unübertrefflich dumm. _Bahar hätte wohl auf letzteres plädiert..._  
Doch Selmak hatte derzeit nicht den Nerv für Taktgefühl und schnitt Morrigáns zorniges Echo ab, indem er die Kommunikationskugel einfach abschaltete.

Er setzte stur seine Kreise um das erleuchtete Symbiontenbecken fort.

Nein. Er würde es nicht tun.

Auf gar keinen Fall. 

Niemals.

Freya war hoch konzentriert.  
Als ob es nicht gereicht hätte, das Chaos in ihrem Kopf mit ihrer physischen Umgebung in Einklang zu bringen...

Jetzt waren auch noch zwei Gefangene - es stand außer Frage, um wen es sich handelte - auf freiem Fuß. So sehr sie sich auch zu Jack hingezogen fühlte, sie war sich im Klaren, dass er keine Möglichkeit ungenutzt lassen würde, hier Ärger zu verursachen. Grade jetzt, wo sie ihrem Ziel so Nahe war, wie nie zuvor...

Sie stand Spalier an einem unauffälligen Seiteneingang des Saales. Unsichtbar und trotzdem da - genau wie Râ es von seinen Ashrak erwartete.  
Sie konnte sich jedoch kaum der Unruhe entziehen, die sich im Raum ausbreitete. Die Vereinigungszeremonie stand kurz bevor, Râ plante, sie zu einem Spektakel zu stilisieren. Mit einer Hinrichtung als Einstieg...  
Viele der Anwesenden - fast durchweg menschliche Bedienstete Râs - wussten noch nichts von ihrem ‚Glück', gleich Herberge eines fremden Wesens zu werden. Sie fühlten sich in ihrer Routine eher beeinträchtigt durch die Gegenwart der abtrünnigen Goa'uld-Königin, die der Sonnengott neben seinem Baldachin aufstellen ließ - Egeria war gefesselt und beiderseits gerahmt von je einem Jaffa.  
Schwere Eisenketten?  
Wie theatralisch...

Freya erschrak, als sie spürte, wie sich etwas um ihre Wade wickelte. Sie sah herunter. Erleichterung überkam sie, als sie bemerkte, dass es sich nur um eine Katze handelte, die ihr um die Beine strich.

Sie hob den kakaofarbenen Fellbatzen hoch. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie das Tier - und die beiden Mädchen, die etwas entfernt den Stoffbahnenwald des Thronsaales verzweifelt nach ihm durchsuchten. Ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen, als sie gezielt eins der Zwillingskinder ansah und beim Namen rief.  
Es war ein unverzeihlicher Fehler gewesen, sich vorher nicht nach etwaigen Beobachtern umzusehen, doch das Schicksal ließ ihr diese Unachtsamkeit durchgehen.  
Ziemlich eingeschüchtert, den Blick auf ihre Füße richtend, schlich sich das kleingewachsene Fräulein zu ihr.   
Die Tok'ra strich ein letztes Mal abwesend über das Fell der Katze und überwand sich schließlich dazu, es in die Arme der Kleinen zu entlassen. Das Mädchen ergriff das kläglich maunzende Wesen und schickte sich an, schnellstmöglich auf Abstand zu dem vermeintlichen Ashrak zu gehen - sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie unberechenbar diese waren, auch wenn sie und ihre Schwester unter dem Schutz des Sonnenauges standen.

Doch die Ashrak hielt sie an der Schulter fest, ging in die Knie. Sie richtete ihr sorgsam die wie so oft durchs Toben zerzausten Locken, streichelte mit klammen Händen ihre Wangen und flüsterte ihr mit ihrer nicht Angst einflößenden, menschlichen Stimme zu:  
"Pass auf deine Schwester auf, Yashin. Und hab keine Angst mehr, treue Freundin, bald wird alles gut."  
Die Kleine wehrte sich dagegen, sich auch nur kurz umarmen zu lassen. Also sah die Tok'ra dem blonden Mädchen nur hilflos hinterher, als es mit seinem wiedergefundenen Schatz zu seiner Schwester Roshin von Malkshur zurückeilte.

"Ihr kennt sie?"   
Sie fuhr herum, doch beruhigte sich wieder ein Stück, als sie erkannte, wer sie in flagranti erwischt hatte.  
"Noch nicht." brachte Freya heraus und wandte sich von dem Archäologen ab, um ihre glasigen Augen vor ihm zu verbergen. Daniel tastete sich noch ein Stück zu Freya/Anise vor, achtete aber darauf, unauffällig im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie schien ihn gar nicht zu registrieren:   
"Verstehst du nicht?", fragte Freya, an ihm vorbeisehend. Er wandte sich um und folgte ihren strahlenden Augen zu der kleinen Yashin, die mit der Katze auf dem Arm ihrer Schwester Roshin spielte.  
"Ein Teil von ihr wird Anise heißen, Dr. Jackson.", erklärte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.  


Dies war vielleicht Daniels letzte Chance, auf Anise einzureden. Er nutzte sie:

"Weshalb hat der Hohe Rat der Tok'ra all dem zugestimmt?"

Die Symbiontin war nicht in der Verfassung, zu antworten. Doch auch Freyas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern:  
"Das hat er nicht. Der Rat war der Meinung, solche Risiken seien intolerabel. Der ‚Hohe' Rat ... wusstest du, dass er fast nur aus Überläufern, ehemaligen Goa'uld, besteht? Re'nal, Persus... - wie auch immer sie heißen mögen. Keiner von ihnen kann wirklich ermessen, was wir verloren haben. Deshalb sind wir und einige, die unsere Meinung teilten, weggegangen."  
"Was ist so wertvoll hier auf der Erde? Egeria? Rechtfertigt sie das Risiko, unsere gesamte Zeitlinie auf den Kopf zu stellen, im Schicksal dieses Kindes herumzupfuschen?" Er brauchte nicht auf das blonde Mädchen zu zeigen.

"Wir können euch beruhigen. Die Januspforte ist ursprünglich zur reinen Beobachtung der Vergangenheit gebaut worden. Der Lauf der Welt kann nicht verändert werden."  
"Was habt ihr dann vor?" hakte Daniel nach.  
"Den Lauf des restlichen Universums zu verändern."  
"Ich verstehe nicht..." rätselte er.  
"Das musst du auch nicht." entschied sie.  
"Wie meinst du das? Was habt ihr getan?" fragte Daniel beunruhigt.

"Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Sorge dich nicht. Wir werden nichts mehr tun, was Schaden anrichten könnte - wie du es nennst.", sagte Freya. Obskurerweise konnte Daniel nicht anders, als ihr zu glauben. In seinen Augen wirkte Freya/Anise auf einmal verloren, sie hatte von ihrer bisherigen Größe, ihrem kompromisslosen Auftreten eingebüßt.

Was war geschehen, dass sie auf einmal ihre Meinung geändert hatte?

Hatte allein die Konfrontation mit ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit sie zur Vernunft gebracht?  


Dr. Jackson sah zum anderen Ende des Raumes, der Stirnseite der Halle. Râ hatte Egeria vor sich niederknien lassen. Einer seiner Bediensteten reichte ihm gerade seine Handspange.

"Du hast mit ihr gesprochen, nicht?", stellte Daniel fest, mit dem Kopf unbestimmt in Richtung deutend.  
"Sozusagen. Auch wenn vor allem _sie_ es gewesen ist, die das Reden übernommen hat.", gestand Freya ein.

"Sagt mir, was hier vorgeht!", forderte Daniel. Freya/Anise schien ihn absichtlich misszuverstehen, als sie meinte:  
"Râ hat die Erde aufgesucht, um sich Wirte für Goa'uld-Larven suchen."  
"Und das wollte Egeria verhindern?"   
"Bei einem unserer Besuche bei euch... wie nanntest du es? Fernsehen? Wir sahen einen Magier. Du erklärtest uns den Trick, wie aus dem Tiger im Käfig auf einmal Tauben werden. Man lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer auf etwas anderes, damit die Täuschung unbemerkt bleibt.", erklärte Freya/Anise.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit Egeria zu tun hat.", lautete die Rückfrage Daniels.  
"Sie war von Anfang an ihr eigenes Ablenkungsmanöver."   
"Sie hat sich absichtlich gefangen nehmen lassen?"

"Exakt, Dr. Jackson. Die Tiger wurden bereits durch die Tauben ersetzt, nun musste nur noch dafür gesorgt werden, dass das Publikum den Trick nicht bemerkt. Dafür war sie bereit, den höchsten Preis zu zahlen."  
Daniel begann zu verstehen. "Die Goa'uld-Larven. Sie will sie gar nicht vernichten?"  
"Nein, Dr. Jackson. Das blanke Gegenteil. Sie beschützt sie - _**uns**_."

"Was habt ihr daran verändert? Was geschieht jetzt anders als vorher?"  
"Nichts. Das haben wir dir gerade erklärt.", meinte Freya, sah zu Boden. Sie schien den Anblick vor sich nicht länger ertragen zu können.  


Am entgegengesetzten Ende der Halle trat der Sonnengott vor seine Gefangene.  
Die Wirtin Egerias lächelte und sprach: "Mir wurde gesagt, wir werden dich überleben."  
Râ ignorierte sie, adressierte sein letztes Wort nur an seinesgleichen: "Du wähnst dich unsterblich, Goa'uld?"  
Die Symbiontin schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und entgegnete sachlich, in ruhigem Gesprächston, nur für die direkt Umstehenden hörbar, jedoch nicht minder trotzig:  
"Bezeichne uns nicht als Goa'uld. Wir sind Tok'ra."   


_"Alles trägt sich zu, wie es vorherbestimmt ist."   
"Doch nicht so, wie ursprünglich angedacht."_, schränkte Freyas innere Stimme ein.  
_"Alle haben sich entschieden."_ meinte die Wirtin, ihr Blick auf die Gestalt der alten Frau fixiert, die an Râ vorbei zu ihr sah. Freya stand zu weit entfernt, um subtile Einzelheiten ihrer Mimik erfassen zu können, doch glaubte sie, ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.  
_"Daniel. Er hat Recht..."_, entgegnete die dunkle Stimme und beschloss: _"Was wir getan haben, war unrecht. Ich hätte dem nie zustimmen dürfen."  
"Jeder Versuch, uns jetzt noch zu revidieren, stiftet mehr Chaos, als Ordnung."_

Daniel spürte, wie sehr Freya/Anise mit ihrer Fassung rang, also flüsterte er:  
"Lasst uns gehen... Wollt ihr dieses Bild wirklich für immer in eurem Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben? Euch bei dem Gedanken daran selbst quälen? Ist dies die Art, in der ihr euch an sie erinnern wollt?"

Dr. Jackson ergriff Freyas Arm, um sie zum Verlassen der Szene zu bewegen. Sie stieß ihn zurück. Er war überrascht, dann plötzlich doch noch Anises dunkle Stimme zu vernehmen: "Sie opfern sich hier für uns... Wir werden bei ihnen bleiben. Sie haben es nicht verdient, jetzt allein zu sein. Wenigstens das müssen wir für sie tun."

Er nickte verständnisvoll und ließ ihnen ihren Willen.

Selmak hörte den Jubel der Massen, der aus dem benachbarten Thronsaal zu ihm herüberdrang.  
Sie priesen die Personifizierung von Ma'at: Den Bewahrer der göttlichen Ordnung. Ihr allsehendes Sonnenauge.  
Egeria war Geschichte.

Noch nicht ganz.  
Gleich würde man nach ihm schicken, um die zu bringen, die Râ für seine Kinder hielt.  


Er sah ins Becken.

Niemals.

**Doch.**

Er musste es einfach für sich ganz persönlich in Erfahrung bringen:   
Selmak richtete das kleine Gerät auf sich selbst. Die winzige Nadel stach zu und entnahm eine Blutprobe seines Wirtes. Vorhersehbar, dass Bahar ungeduldig auf das Ergebnis gewesen wäre. Selmak schob diese Eigenschaft auf die allgemeine Rastlosigkeit der Menschen. Doch auch sein Herz schlug einen Takt schneller, als das Gerät mit einem Piepton das Ende der Berechnung anzeigte.

Er wünschte sich unterschwellig, er hätte sich dem Urteil gemeinsam mit seinem widerspenstigen menschlichen Begleiter stellen können. Tollkühner Ashrak, der er war, konnte er sich jedoch auch allein dazu überwinden, auf die Anzeige zu sehen. Selmak kommentierte trocken für sich selbst:  
_Wie ich dir gesagt habe, mein lieber Bahar...  
"Nagut, du hattest Recht. Aber weshalb bist du darüber enttäuschter als ich?"   
"Du bist wach?"  
"Und du wohl zu beschäftigt, das zu bemerken."_ Selmak hatte einen Sturm im Wasserglas erwartet, doch sein Wirt schien nicht zu beabsichtigen, Selmak für dessen grobe Behandlung mit seiner Wut zu bombardieren.  
Es hagelte überraschender Weise auch keine Anschuldigungen. Stattdessen tastete Bahar ihrer beider Gedächtnis ab, um sich auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Und meinte dann, das Wasser vor ihnen betrachtend:  
_"Dienen wir unserer Familie." _  
Selmak schüttelte nur den Kopf und grämte sich ob seiner Durchschaubarkeit.

**XIV. Tempus evellendi**

Jack schlich um die Ecke. Seit er fast einer sehr wutentbrannten, rothaarigen Schreckschraube in die Arme gerannt wäre, ließ er Vorsicht statt Eile walten. Er hatte bereits die Hälfte der Zelte gefilzt - ohne Ergebnis. Dies war eines der letzten auf seiner Liste. Äußerlich unterschied es sich kaum von den anderen: Weißer Planenstoff auf einem metallischen Skelett.  
In der Höhe war es fast einem zweistöckigen Haus vergleichbar, doch der Inhalt würde sicher wieder die hohen Erwartungen enttäuschen. O'Neill rechnete mit einer weiteren Vorratskammer.  
Aber bereits ein kurzer Blick in die Zeltstatt überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil:  
Schmuckornamente, wohin man sah, sogar ein Mosaikfußboden war vorhanden! Jede Kleinigkeit des Raumes war eine Huldigung der Innenarchitektur an sich selbst - das Gold blendete fast. Das Stiftszelt des Volkes Israel hätte nicht prächtiger sein können.  
Der Nutzwert des Baus stand sicher in einem Verhältnis zu seiner Ausstattung. Wenn Anise außerhalb des Thronsaales zu finden wäre, dann am wahrscheinlichsten hier. Also pirschte er sich lautlos hinein und sah sich um.

Plötzlich bemerkte O'Neill eine ihm leidig bekannte Person: Hinkebein. _Yippeeeee..._  
Der Goa'uld stand vor so etwas ähnlichem wie einem Pool. Die zischenden Klänge aus dem Wasser ließen Jack vor Abscheu erschaudern. Als ob diese Viecher nicht schon einzeln schlimm genug waren... mussten sie eigentlich immer in rauen Mengen auftreten?  
Er verzog das Gesicht und umklammerte instinktiv seine Waffe.  
Jack bemerkte, wie Hinkebein mit einer kleinen Werkzeug (?) hantierte, sie dann anstarrte und den Kopf schüttelte.  
_Was treibt der Kerl da... _

_"Selmak..."  
"Ja, ich sehe ihn auch..."_, bestätigte der Symbiont. Sie hatten eine Spiegelung in einem der blankpolierten Gefäße wahrgenommen. Es musste sich um einen der beiden Leute Egerias handeln, wahrscheinlich war es ihm aufgetragen, auf das Wohlergehen der Symbionten zu achten.  
_"Hat er den Gentester gesehen? Er könnte die falschen Schlüsse ziehen..."_ säuselte der Wirt nervös. Bahar hatte Recht. Dieser Mensch konnte nicht ahnen, dass Selmak den Larven nichts zu Leide tun würde.  
_"Wir sollten uns erklären."_, schlug Selmak überflüssiger Weise vor.  
_"Schön langsam umdrehen, Selmak. Eine Stabwaffe lässt sich schneller abfeuern als unsere Handspange."  
"Was du nicht sagst..."_

Der Tok'ra hob zögerlich die Hände an und begann, seinen Kopf zu drehen.  
_Bullsh... Er sieht mich. Scheiß auf die Zeitlinie, Daniel! Wenn der jetzt bei Râ petzen geht..._  
Außerdem sah es so aus, als aktivierte der Typ seine Handwaffe. Dadurch blieb ihm keine Alternative. Jack hob die Stabwaffe und zielte auf den Ashrak - just in dem Moment, als der sich umdrehte, um ihn anzusprechen. Selmak erkannte zu spät die Absicht des Colonels.  
  
In der Sekunde, als O'Neill abdrückte, brach die Welt um ihn herum wie ein Spiegel und er selbst zerrann zu einem Häufchen Sand, das sich in alle Winde zerstreute.  
...  
...  
...

_um 2000 n. Chr., Cheyenne Mountain, Nordamerika_

"Sie sind vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt..." entgegnete Sam brüskiert auf eine erneute Ermahnung ihres Vaters. Das Essen, das er ihr vor einer Weile gebracht hatte, hatte sie nicht wieder berührt. Es stand sich abseits kalt. Jacob brachte die nimmermüden Hände seiner Tochter mit den seinen zu Ruhe, sah ihr direkt in die Augen:

"Und daran wirst du nichts ändern, indem du uns und dich selbst in den Wahnsinn treibst!"  
"Dad, ich stehe kurz vor einem Durchbuch! Der Colonel, Daniel und Anise können sich in dem Zeitfeld zwar frei bewegen, sie bleiben aber Fremdkörper... Vielleicht unterscheiden sie sich in einer Eigenschaft, die ich isolieren kann, dann können wir sie orten und womöglich zurückholen! Aber ich komme hier nicht weiter!"   
"Du bist jetzt schon zwei Tage ununterbrochen auf den Beinen. Mach eine Pause! Ein paar Stunden Schlaf..."  
"Ich habe dich nicht schlafen sehen in der ganzen Zeit!"  
"Bei uns ist das etwas anderes... die alte Lady und ich können uns abwechseln in den Ruhephasen."  
"Benutz sie nur als Ausrede..."

Sam war sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass die Situation auch an die Substanz ihres Vaters ging. Er hatte jeden der abtrünnigen Tok'ra einzeln ins verhört, jedoch keine Informationen erhalten, die seiner Tochter beim Überlisten der Januspforte hätten hilfreich sein können. Also hatte sich Sam das Gerät mehr oder weniger auf eigene Faust Untertan machen müssen. Sie rang noch immer damit. Und da eine Maschine ganz im Gegensatz zum Menschen keinen Schlaf benötigte, zeichnete sich Sams Niederlage ab.  
Doch mit Zwang würde man bei Major Samantha Carter nichts erreichen. Also änderte Jacob/Selmak sein Vorgehen und schickte seine feinfühligere Hälfte ins Feld:

"Du kannst mich ruhig mit ‚er' ansprechen. Ich übernehme immer das Personalpronomen meines Wirts, das hält die Verwirrung in Grenzen." Selmak ließ Samantha etwas mehr Raum, lehnte sich zurück. Sam tat es ihm gleich, legte ihre Instrumente aus der Hand und nahm das Gespräch an:  
"Du bevorzugst keinen Wirt eines bestimmten Geschlechtes?", fragte sie.  
"Das habe ich eigentlich nie. Alles, was ich suche, ist ein Stück Bahar."

"Ein Stück was?" Jetzt wurde Sam doch etwas neugierig. Selmak versuchte, zu erklären:  
"Eher: Ein Stück von _wem_. Bei Sarush ... ich glaube, bei ihr war es der unerschütterliche Optimismus - und ihr Humor. Ich suche immer etwas, das ich bei mir nicht finde, ein Gegengewicht zu mir selbst. Etwas, das mich an meinen ersten Wirt erinnert... Etwas, das mich ergänzt." Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, seine Empfindung in passende Worte gekleidet zu haben, doch Sam schien zu verstehen, es sogar nachempfinden zu können.  
"Und wie war das bei Dad? Oder hast du so etwas bei ihm nicht?" Die Verschmelzung des Tok'ra mit ihrem Vater war schließlich eher aus der Not beider geboren worden...

"Oh doch! Sein unglaublicher Dickschädel." Sprachs und lachte - wohl über den mentalen Einspruch seines Wirts.  
"Ist schon merkwürdig ... dein Vater ist der erste Wirt, der eher mir ähnelt, als Bahar. Trotzdem..."  
"Du musst diesen Wirt - Bahat? - sehr gemocht haben."  
Selmak antwortete nicht. Doch Jacob grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und meinte zu seiner Tochter:  
"Ohja, das hat er - und inzwischen ist Selmak auch soweit, das zuzugeben. Obwohl das, was die beiden hatten, niemals eine wirkliche Symbiose war. Sie standen sich wohl immer gegenseitig im Weg. Ließen sich nie ganz und gar aufeinander ein. Fällt mir auch noch schwer, obwohl wir uns so ähnlich si..."

"_**Dad, was hast du!**_", schrie Sam. Und im gleichen Atemzug: "Janet! Medizinischer Notfall!!!"  
Der alternde Mann war plötzlich auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen und atmete schwer. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.  
_"Bahar, wo ist Bahar?"  
"Bahar ist nicht da. Ich bin dein Wirt, ich, Jacob - erinnere dich..."  
"Jacob? Jacob. Was passiert hier gerade?"_ Der hatte nicht die Möglichkeit, auch nur den Versuch einer Antwort zu formulieren. Eine Lawine von Eindrücken prasselte auf seinen Wirt und ihn hernieder und es wurde schwarz.  
...  
...  
...

**[Ende Teil 4]  
Nächstens Mal kommt das Finale...**

  



	5. Kapitel V

**Liberi Egeriae - Teil 5**

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Staffel:** 4/5  
**Spoiler:** "Stargate: Der Film" **Anmerkung:** Das "Tir Na n'Og" ist ein Celtic-Pub in meiner Heimatstadt Dresden. Verbringe dort so manchen Abend, deshalb hab ich nachgeforscht, woher der Name kommt und *pling* = mythologischer Hintergrund für diese Story. Nichts von dem, was die irische Sagenwelt, die Insel Toraigh oder die Stadt Letterkenny betrifft, habe ich mir aus den Fingern gesogen, es entspricht wirklich den Tatsachen - selbst die Namen derzeitiger Inselbewohner.  
Siehe auch:   
Wie bereits gesagt: Die Idee für die Geschichte ist älter als "Heilung", die Folge spielt für die FF keine Rolle.  
Hiermit *knuddle* ich meine Beta-Leserin FERMINA zu Tode, die sich ganz allein durch diese Bleiwüste gewagt hat!  
**Inhalt:** Zurück in Kansas. Vergangenheitsbewältigung und Guinness. Beinhaltet Stammtischatmosphäre und pseudophilosophisches Geschwafel. *Depri-Alarm*  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_**Was bisher geschah:**Jack und Daniel sind Anise unfreiwillig in die Vergangeheit gefolgt, wo ersterer die Bekanntschaft einer weiteren eigensinnigen Tok'ra (Egeria) macht und letzterer sich im Thronsaal des Chef-Goa'uld (Râ) wiederfindet. Von ihnen unbemerkt hat ein Ashrak namens Selmak mit seinem Gewissen (Bahar) zu kämpfen, dass ihn schließlich ganz von der 'dunklen Seite der Macht' bekehren wird. Und gerade, als O'Neill und Dr. Jackson es geschafft haben, zu entkommen und Anises Pläne durchkreuzen wollen.... ist auf einmal alles vorbei?  
Und so nähert auch die Geschichte ihrem Ende..._

**XV. Tempus consuendi**

Selmak erblickte ein strahlendes Licht in der Dunkelheit. Am anderen Ende glaubte er Stimmen zu hören. Er versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Fixpunkt zu fokussieren. Das Licht wurde heller und der Tunnel weitete sich. Die einförmige Helligkeit begann sich in verschiedene Formen auszudifferenzieren - Selmak starrte auf ... eine Lampe.

Eine große Lampe. Eine große Deckenlampe.

Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, um mehr von seiner Umgebung erfassen zu können. Der plötzliche Schatten, der die Sicht verdunkelte, ließ ihn leicht erschaudern - bis er die griesgrämige Stimme erkannte, die zu der Silhouette gehörte: "Sie haben uns vorhin ganz schön Angst gemacht, Jacob."   
Frasier beugte sich vor und prüfte seine Augenreflexe. Er zwinkerte, um dem Licht auszuweichen und sich aufzusetzen, doch die Ärztin drückte ihren aufbäumenden Patienten in die Rückenlage zurück. Sie prüfte noch einmal den Puls und ließ dann von ihm ab.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit blecherner Stimme.  
"Ich hatte gehofft, ihr könntet uns das sagen.", antwortete eine weitere Person etwas abseits.  
Ein kurzes Einnicken seiner Gestalt deutete die Kontrollübergabe zu seinem Wirt an. Jacob verrenkte seinen Kopf, um George Hammonds Gestalt erfassen zu können, doch der kam ihm bereits in seiner Absicht entgegen und rückte mit seinem Stuhl neben das Kopfende der Liege, um Jacobs Worten zu folgen:  
"Vorhin, im Labor... als wären wir - nein, nur Selmak ... es war, als würde er verschwinden, als sei er nie da gewesen. Ein paar Sekunden war es wie damals im Krankenhaus, als es mit mir zu Ende ging - nur in gesteigerter Form."

Gegen den Rat Frasiers setzte sich Jacob auf. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, fühlte er sich deplaziert. Ein leichtes Aufglühen seiner Augen zeigte, dass es wieder der Symbiont war, der zu Sprechen ansetzte:  
"Ich spürte, wie ich mich auflöste und plötzlich wieder neu zusammensetze - besser kann ich es nicht beschreiben." Hammond wartete geduldig, während Selmak in sich hinein hörte, sich wahrscheinlich intensiv mit seinem Wirt auseinander setzte.

Plötzlich sprang er von Frasiers Behandlungspritsche, als sei sie ein Nagelbrett, setzte sich in Richtung Tür in Bewegung. "Jac... Selmak!", rief Dr. Frasier hilflos nach.

"Wir wissen, wo sie sind, George. Wir wussten es schon immer. Warum haben wie es nie gesagt?"   
"Wovon sprichst du, Jake?"   
"Jack O'Neill und Daniel Jackson. An Anise können wir uns nicht erinnern, sie hat sich wohl gut vor uns getarnt. Aber Jack und Daniel waren da. So muss es gewesen sein." Jacob hielt kurz inne, blinzelte auf einmal schockiert und behauptete empört mit dunkel verzerrter Stimme: "Und er wollte uns erschießen!"

Der Tok'ra klang überrascht über seine eigene Einsicht.

"Wer wollte euch erschießen, Selmak?"  
"Jack natürlich... so hieß er also."

Hammond verstand noch immer nicht, wovon das Wesen im Körper seines Kameraden sprach:  
"Was ist passiert und warum erinnerst du dich plötzlich daran?" Selmak schien ihn nicht zu hören.  
"Er schoss auf mich - auf _uns_ - Bahar und mich. Wir standen genau vor ihm, er hätte uns treffen müssen. Aber wir fühlten nur einen Sog und dann war er weg. Mit der Waffe."

Wie auf Stichwort trat Sam zu Tür herein. Sie hielt eine Erklärung parat. Es war allerdings keine optimistische:  
"Ich komme gerade aus dem Torraum. Die Kontrolleinheit der Januspforte zeigt keine Zeitblase mehr an. Sie muss kollabiert sein. Wir hatten Glück, es kam nicht zum Ernstfall. Es scheint, als seien die Veränderungen innerhalb der Blase auf unsere Zeitlinie angewandt worden - die Anise/Freyas, aber auch die des Colonels und Daniels. Deshalb erinnert sich Dad jetzt an sie."  
"Und was ist mit unseren Leuten?", fragte Hammond.

Sam konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon.

_Um 2000 n. Chr., Toraigh Island, vor der irischen Küste _

Jack O'Neills dritter Versuch aufzustehen wurde schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt. Er wankte langsam ein paar Schritte vorwärts - mit der einen Hand sein Gleichgewicht suchend, mit der anderen den Schmerzherd um seinen Stirnlappen betastend.

"Wo zum Geier bin ich?", fragte er sich verwirrt.  
"Zweieinhalb Meilen entfernt von der St. Columbo... Columci...- irgendner Kapelle.", beantwortete der seine eigene Frage. Sein Blick war auf ein Holzgestell etwas entfernt gefallen. Seine Sehkraft war trotz seines Alters noch ausgezeichnet, deshalb konnte er den Wegweiser auch noch aus einem Dutzend Meter Entfernung entziffern.

_Zurück in Kansas? Scheint so._, hoffte O'Neill.

Er eilte zu dem verwitterten Holzpflock, der leicht schief in die Erde getrieben war. Auch die lieblos daran genagelten Holzlatten, mit weißer Farbe bepinselt, waren kein Kleinod handwerklichen Geschicks. Trotzdem starrte Jack so verzückt darauf, als sei es der Heilige Gral.

"Was zum Teufel hat Anise jetzt wieder angestellt???", murmelte er, hielt beidhändig seinen rumorenden Schädel.  
Er ließ leicht benommen seinen Blick schweifen.  
O'Neill befand sich noch immer an dem gleichen Ort. Um ihn herum erstreckte sich dieselbe Insel, derselbe Horizont.  
Auch die Burganlage befand sich an Ort und Stelle. Hatte sich aber verändert, wirkte noch erodierter als bisher.  
Vieles war verschwunden, das meiste andere gänzlich von flachem Moos und rostfarbenen Grasmatten überwuchert... Die Zelte um das Hauptgebäude, das selbst nur noch als hohler Zahn emporragte, fehlten. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, auch das Wetter hatte sich gewandelt: Eitel Sonnenschein statt des böigen Herbstwetters.

_Aber warum nicht wieder im SGC? Mhh ... Anise sagte, die Januspforte sei nur ein Transportmittel durch die Zeit, nicht den Raum. Und ich hab nicht das Sternentor benutzt, bin also am gleichen Ort, nur wieder in unserer Zeit... _

Sherlock Holmes wäre stolz auf seine Kombinationsfähigkeit gewesen. Carter erst Recht.

_Hoffen wir's zumindest mal... Denn mit der Genauigkeit scheint's dieser Janus nicht gehabt zu haben..._  
Ein Blick auf seine nähere Umgebung sprach Bände: Ein Fußbodenfragment in der Größe eines Autoreifens lag zu Jacks Füßen. Und die Stabwaffe - zumindest ein Zwei-Drittel-Stück davon - ruhte noch immer in seiner Hand.

Von der Anhöhe hatte Jack einen weiten Überblick. Er sah etwas entfernt eine Gruppe Menschen durch die Ruinen streifen. Der Kleidung dieser Leute nach zu urteilen, stimmte seine Vermutung.

Er war zurück. Aber wo war Daniel? Hatte Anise nur ihn selbst zurücktransportiert? Um sich seiner zu entledigen?   
Jack bemerkte, dass die Leute zu einem Punkt des Walls strömten, der außerhalb seiner Sicht lag.  
Auch er setzte sich in Bewegung und meinte nur wieder dubios: "Nenn es ein Gefühl..."

Als er den Fuß des Festungswalls erreichte, hatte sich bereits eine Menschentraube gebildet. Eine in Tränen aufgelöste asiatische Touristin, die panisch ihre Tasche umklammert hielt, versuchte in akzentlastigem Englisch, einen Offiziellen vor Ort von ihrer geistigen Gesundheit zu überzeugen:  
"Ich swöre! Dies Frau ist ausem Nichts aufgetaucht, habsie nich gesubst!"  
Jack gesellte sich zu den schaulustigen Passanten um die Szenerie, um herauszubekommen, weshalb diese so aufgeregt waren - er glaubte schließlich nicht an Zufälle.

Aus deren Gesprächsfetzen reimte er sich zusammen, dass eine Frau vom Befestigungswall gesprungen war. Entweder das, oder sie musste ihr Gleichgewicht verloren haben und stürzte mehrere Meter tief. Zu allem Überfluss war sie auch noch bäuchlings auf einem scharfkantigen Felsen gelandet, unter dem sich jetzt eine dunkle Lache bildete. Der Colonel brauchte nicht das Gesicht der Verunglückten zu erkennen...

Er bemerkte auch einen jungen Mann, der sich über Freya/Anise gebeugt hatte und alles tat, was in seiner Macht stand, um sie zu stabilisieren.

Dr. Jackson bereute es erstmals, seinen akademischen Titel nicht in der Medizin erworben zu haben. Durch die Einsatzvorschriften der Air Force hatte er ein allenfalls rudimentäres Erste-Hilfe-Training genossen. Damit war er den Umstehenden jedoch um Längen voraus, da sich unter diesen niemand mit einer besseren Ausbildung fand.   
"Anise! Könnt ihr mich hören!", rief Daniel verzweifelt.  
Er erhielt jedoch keine Antwort auf sein Flehen. Freyas Puls war zwar vorhanden, aber schwach. Ihr Blutverlust nach außen bereitete ihm weit weniger Sorgen, als die viel wahrscheinlicheren inneren Verletzungen.  
Und wenn sogar Anise nicht reagierte, war mit Hilfe von deren Seite auch kaum zu rechnen.

Jack war inzwischen zum Zentrum des Mobs durchgedrungen.  
Die Wiedersehensfeier musste aufgeschoben werden.  
Er machte Daniel mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck klar, dass der Archäologe die falsche Hälfte der Person ansprach. Die Asiatin schien die einzige direkte Augenzeugin des Ereignisses zu sein und - _Allen-Heiligen-sei-Dank_ - wollte ihr niemand Glauben schenken. Für den Colonel war der Vorfall damit noch glimpflich ausgegangen, er hatte keine Lust, dem Fußvolk doch noch eine Freakshow zu liefern.

Jack schirmte die beiden so gut es ging vor neugierigen Blicken ab.  
"Was ist hier bloß passiert?! In einer Sekunde sind Anise und ich auf dem Festungswall, in der nächsten ist der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwunden..." meldete sich Daniels gedämpftes Stimmchen neben ihm.  
"Du meinst, Anise hat nichts gemacht?"

Daniel, durch die Situation vollkommen überfordert, plapperte nur: "Nein - wie sollte sie auch? Wir hatten gerade den Thronsaal verlassen, wollten zum Star..." - er hätte fast die umstehenden Passanten vergessen - "Sammelpunkt. Anise und Freya wollten mit uns kommen. Anise meinte, Selmak würde sich ab jetzt um alles kümme..."  
"Selmak war auch da?" schnitt Jack den Monolog seines Freundes ab.  
"Ja. Râs Primus... Groß, dürr, Hakennase...", flüsterte Daniel.  
"Ähm ... dieser Foltermeister Hinkebein... war _Selmak_?"  
"Ja. Warum? Hörst du schlecht?"  
"Ohh.", war das einzige, was der Air Force Colonel zu äußern vermochte.

Es war nicht halb so aussagekräftig wie ein ‚Uuups', aber in seiner Einfachheit eleganter als ‚Ach du Scheiße'.

"Wieso ‚Ohh'?" Das flaue Gefühl in Daniels Magengrube verstärkte sich.  
"Nicht weiter wichtig...", wiegelte O'Neill ab. Sie waren in dem Moment zurücktransportiert worden, als er auf Selmak schoss? Wie gesagt, Jack glaubte nicht an Zufälle...

Daniel erging sich inzwischen fleißig weiter in seinen Hypothesen. Es schien ihn zu beruhigen, die Vorkommnisse in seinem Kopf zu ordnen: "Wir sind genau an der gleichen Stelle materialisiert, in der wir in der Vergangenheit standen. Der Teil des Walls, auf dem Anise war, muss inzwischen einstürzt sein oder ist abgetragen worden. Und ich war nur ein paar Meter neben ihr. Das bedeutet ich hatte..."  
O'Neill ahnte, worauf der Archäologe hinauswollte: "Das bedeutet, du hattest..."  
"…riesen Schwein...", beendete Daniel den Satz in einer für ihn ungewöhnlich flapsigen Wortwahl. Sein Magen rebellierte auf einmal, er fiel zurück auf alle Viere und verspürte den innigen Wunsch, sich zu übergeben.

"Ist gut, Danny-Boy. Wir sind beide heil."  
Jack klopfte ihm fürsorglich auf die Schulter.  
Er konnte nichts Hilfreiches weiter beitragen, entschied sich also, ET zu spielen und suchte nach einem Weg, nach Hause zu telefonieren. Wenigstens einer der Gaffer sollte ein Handy anbei haben...

Er wollte sich für das Gespräch hinter eine fahrbare Souvenirbude zurückziehen, die er etwas abseits entdeckt hatte.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte O'Neill ein ihm vertrautes Geräusch. Man hatte wohl bereits einen Notruf zum Festland abgesetzt, denn als er nach oben gen Himmel sah, erblickte er einen Hubschrauber, der zur Landung ansetzte.  
Farbe und Beschriftung wiesen den Helikopter als Einsatzgerät der Rettungsstaffel aus.

**XVI. Tempus flerendi **

  
_Letterkenny, im Bezirkskrankenhaus von Donegal County, irisches Festland _

"Deine _Ehefrau?_"  
Daniel Jackson klammerte sich verschwörerisch an den Münzfernsprecher des Krankenhauses. Aus Gründen der Diskretion hatte es sich natürlich verboten, die Sache sofort mit militärischer Autorität zu klären.  
"Ja, Sam. Irgendwas mussten wir dem Personal auftischen, sonst hätte man uns nicht zu ihr gelassen - und da Jack sich geweigert hat, musste ich meinen Namen hergeben. Fragt am Empfang einfach nach ‚Mrs. Jackson', okay?"  
Er konnte sich nicht helfen, belächelte diese Unmöglichkeit, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst:

"Ja, die Zivil-Einheiten, die ihr aus Belfast organisiert habt, sind inzwischen angekommen. Sie haben Anises Behandlungszimmer diskret abgeriegelt. Aber die Ärzte lassen sich das nicht gefallen - die haben uns schon die Bezirkspolizei auf den Hals gehetzt. Kann's denen nicht einmal verdenken... Ihr seid jetzt im Flieger, gut. Wie lange braucht ihr noch? ... Was?! _Fünf **Stunden?!**_"  
Man konnte einige tausend Lichtjahre in wenigen Sekunden zurücklegen, aber für ein paar tausend Kilometer bedurfte man immer noch einer elenden zweimotorigen Dieselmaschine? Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Daniel rief sich selbst zur Räson. Er war lauter geworden, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Mehrere umstehende Personen drehten sich zu ihm um und beäugten ihn misstrauisch. Er wandte ihnen seine Rückfront zu, flüsterte weiter in den Hörer:

"Beeilt euch! Ihr könnt euch denken, was passiert ist, als sie die Röntgenbilder von Freyas Halswirbelsäule in die Finger gekriegt haben... Zuerst dachte der Arzt, es sei eine Doppelbelichtung, aber jetzt ist hier die Hölle los. Wir haben die Leute erstmal mit einer Geschichte von einem neuen Bioimplantat bei Rückenmarksverletzungen abgespeist, aber das hält nicht lange vor. Gott sei Dank scheint die Presse noch keinen Wind von der Sache gekriegt zu haben... Ja... Jaaa, ich weiß, dass diese Leitung nicht abhörsicher ist, aber die Spezialeinheit hatte keins von unseren Sattelitentelefonen dabei ... und gerade jetzt ist mir das _so etwas von egal..._"

Daniels Nerven lagen blank.

"Jaaa, gebt mir Janet rüber...", meinte er, sichtlich angespannt, doch beantwortete die Fragen der Doktorin:

"Sie meinen, eigentlich müsste Freya tot sein. Aber kann nicht einschätzen, wie schwer die Verletzungen für eine To... ... eine Frau wie sie sind." Er begann, die Diagnose aufzuzählen, die von diversen Prellungen und geknacksten Rippen, über einen Bauchfellriss bis hin zu einer gesplitterten Schulter reichte. Krönung des Ganzen war ein Verdacht auf Schädelbasisbruch.

"Nein, sie ist noch bewusstlos. Jack ist jetzt bei ihr. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob er eher auf Freya/Anise achtet oder darauf, dass ihre Röntgenbilder keine Beine bekommen... Wie? Ich versteh euch nicht, die Verbindung wird immer schlechter...Du reichst jetzt an Jacob weiter? Okay, warum auch nicht, dann haben wir ja die Reihe rum..." antwortete Daniel sichtlich erschöpft und versuchte, durch das ständige Hintergrundrauschen der Leitung hindurchzuhören.

Allerdings war es nicht exakt General Carter, der sich schließlich am anderen Ende meldete.

Umgerechnet dreißig Ferngesprächs-Dollar und eine halbe Stunde später betrat Daniel wieder Anises Krankenzimmer, wo er seinen kommandierenden Offizier in der gleichen Position vorfand, in der er ihn verlassen hatte: Jack O'Neill hockte rittlings auf einem unbequemen Holzstuhl neben Anises Krankenlager und hortete um sich herum sämtliche Untersuchungsberichte der Außerirdischen. Die besinnungslose Tok'ra selbst würdigte er keines Blickes.

"Du hast den Kaffee?", fragte Jack, ohne von der verjährten Modezeitschrift aufzusehen, die er aus dem Wartezimmer entwendet hatte. Daniel stellte ihm einen dampfenden Plastikbecher auf den Beistelltisch und kommentierte:  
"Ja. Und ... ach ja: Ich soll dir von Sams Vater ausrichten, er will mit dir mal 'ein paar Takte unter sechs Augen reden'..."

Jack fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt: "Ich hab doch nur gedacht..."  
"Selmak meinte, manche Menschen ‚sollten nicht versuchen, zu denken'."  
"Das brauchte sie ... er ... mir nicht unter die Nase zu reiben. Die Schlange soll sich wieder einkriegen - es war'n unglückliches Missverständnis. Okay?"  
"Selmak denkt da anders, schließlich habe er 2300 Jahre darauf gewartet, dir das ins Gesicht zu sagen - soweit waren wir nämlich offiziell in der Vergangenheit."  
"Mmph..."

Für Außenstehende klang Jack missmutig wie eh und je. Doch Daniel bemerkte, dass sich die Stimmung seines Freundes merklich gebessert hatte, seit der seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier unversehrt wusste. Und umso mehr, da Major Carter mit nach Irland kommen zu durfte - wie sie ihre Ärztin davon überzeugt hatte, blieb ihr Geheimnis.

"In dem Moment, als du nachhaltigen Einfluss auf die Zeitlinie genommen hast, muss sich die Kontrolleinheit der Januspforte aktiviert haben. Sam hat gesagt, die Konsole hätte für einige Sekunden ‚geblinkt wie eine Weihnachtsdeko'."

Jack nippte nur an seinem Kaffeebecher. Der Colonel wollte es gar nicht verstehen - selbst, als er vorhin Carter in persona am Hörer gehabt hatte. Als sie wiederholt versuchte, ihm die technische Erklärung für seinen Trip verständlich zu machen - _wie einem Kleinkind..._  
Doch er hatte schon vor Äonen aufgehört, die Gesetze des Universums begreifen zu wollen. Seiner Ansicht nach spielten sie sich irgendwo zwischen Chaostheorie und Murphy's Law ab - seine eigene kleine Welt betreffend eher letzteres. Er nahm es einfach als gegeben hin. Er war ohnehin nur vom Klang ihrer Stimme hypnotisiert gewesen...  
Carter war in Ordnung. Der Rest des Teams auch. Sie hatten wiedereinmal alle ihren Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen können. Das war letztendlich alles, was zählte.

"So?" war also das einzige, was er auf die liebevolle Physik-Nachhilfe seines Freunds und Nervtöters antwortete.  
"Ja, genau so. Und keinen Wimpernschlag später verlor ihr Vater kurzfristig das Bewusstsein. Sie meint, wahrscheinlich, weil Selmak so nah bei dir gestanden hätte. Er wäre um ein Haar mit uns verschoben worden. Das hätte wohl irgendein ein Paradoxon ergeben können, endete aber ‚nur' in einem Schock."  
"Geht's Dad wieder gut?"  
"Ja, _Dad_ geht's wieder gut - und _Selmak_ auch."

O'Neill nickte kaum merklich. Er legte die Beine hoch, trank weiter seinen Kaffee und gönnte sich den Luxus, alles von sich abfallen zu lassen. Wartete nur noch das Eintreffen der Kavallerie ab.

Er war jedoch nicht über ein gewisses Gefühl von Genugtuung erhaben, empfand es als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, dass Freya/Anise nun auch an ein Krankenlager gefesselt war. Nachdem sie Carter dorthin befördert hatte... _Ein Schluck der eigenen Medizin... Die Schlange wird eh viel zu schnell wieder zu ihrer altklugen Höchstform auflaufen..._

"Was haben wir nur angerichtet..." O'Neill fuhr wieder hoch. Das grade war aus der Richtung des Bettes gekommen.

Daniel und Jack traten zu Freya/Anise, die das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte und sich nun desorientiert umsah, angsterfüllt auf die archaischen Metallkonstruktionen blinzelte, die ihre Knochen stützen und die piepsende Elektronik, die ihre Lebenszeichen überwachte. Tränen stiegen in ihren halbgeschlossenen Augen auf.  
"Was haben wir nur angerichtet...", wiederholte sie mit heller Stimme.  
"Du hast es versucht. Queen Mom wäre stolz auf dich." Jack hatte ehrlich versucht, den Sarkasmus aus seinem Satz fern zu halten. Dennoch glaubte er sich nicht einmal selbst. Daniel war besser in diesen aufmunternden Lügen.

"Anise ist tot ... Sie ist tot... ", schluchzte Freya immer wieder. Sie weinte bitterlich. Daniel versuchte, sie zu beruhigen:  
"Nein, Freya, sie ist noch da. Wir haben sie auf den Röntgenbildern erkannt. Kannst du sie nicht spüren?"  
"Ihr versteht nicht ... konnten sie nicht retten, keine von ihnen... und nun ist sie fort..."

Daniel flüsterte nervös zu Jack: "Vielleicht ist sie zu schwer verletzt oder sonst etwas, dass Freya ihre Gegenwart nicht spürt ... wir brauchen Janet..." O'Neill zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte es ohne Umwege:  
"Anise ... _**Anise**_ ... kannst du uns hören?" Freyas Augen leuchteten grell auf, doch ihr Blick fixierte niemanden, sie starrte nur gerade hoch zu Decke.  
"Sieht für mich ziemlich lebendig aus...", raunte Jack in Daniels Richtung, konnte aber einen saueren Unterton nicht verhehlen. Daniel murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und sprach daraufhin Anise an:  
"Haltet durch... Jacob ist auf dem Weg hierher mit dem Heilungsartefakt... nur noch ein paar Stunden..."  
"Jacob... Selmak? Wie... wie kann ich ihm je wieder gegenübertreten...", flüsterte die dunkle Stimme.

"Tja, _das_ hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen!", meinte O'Neill lieblos und verschränkte die Arme. Sie erfasste ihn ohnehin nicht.

"...wie ich mich noch tok Râ nennen, wenn ich wieder handle, wie eine Goa'uld... nicht vorlebe..." Ihre Stimme brach endgültig. Kein Muskel ihres Gesichtes verzog sich, als sich still und leise noch mehr Tränen zu den bereits vergossenen gesellten. Die Tok'ra versuchte, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, sich den beiden Menschen zu entziehen, doch ihre Verletzungen gestatteten keine Drehung um die eigene Achse. Also wandte sie nur ihren Kopf ab, als die Bewusstlosigkeit wieder nach ihr griff.

**XVII. Tempus spargendi lapides **

_"Das Buch der Invasionen berichtet von Balor, dem großen, bösen Auge. Er war der König der Fomori, räuberischer Unterdämonen mit dunkler Haut und schwarzen Haaren, die aus dem Süden einfielen, aus Nordafrika oder Asien.  
Balor überzog von seiner Festung auf der Insel Toraigh aus das Land mit Schrecken. Man erzählt sich, ein Blick von seinem feurigen Auge hätte ausgereicht, um einen Menschen zu töten. Doch man hatte ihm vorrausgesagt, dass er einst durch sein eigenes Kindeskind den Tod fände. Also sperrte er Eithne, seine Tochter, in die Klamm unter seiner Bastion Dun Bahloir, auf dass es ihr ewiges Gefängnis sei. Doch Eithne gebar trotzdem ein Kind.  
Mac Lyr, der zu den Tuatha Dé zählt, obwohl er älter ist als dieses Volk, nahm das Kind bei sich auf und erzog es als das seinige. Der Junge hieß Lugh, das bedeutet ‚Licht'. Und als es erwachsen war, führte das Licht die Tuatha Dé Danann in ihrem Kampf gegen die Fomori und Balor, den es letztendlich besiegte.   
Die Tuatha Dé leben heute noch immer heimlich unter uns, im Tir Na n'Og, der Anderswelt unter der Erde. Dorthin haben sie sich zurückgezogen, mit Mac Lyr als ihrem weisen und gewitzten König. Doch wenn wir einen gerechten Kampf schlagen, stehen sie noch immer unsichtbar an der Seite der Menschen..."_

Daniel schmunzelte in sein Glas, lauschte weiter dem knochigen Mann mit der windgegerbten Haut, der neben ihm saß: "Und ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht: Ich hab sie schon _selbst_ gesehen! Bin einer der wenigen, mit dem ‚das gute Volk' redet - sonst glaubt ja niemand mehr an sie und sie reden _nur_ mit denen, die an sie glauben!"

Freya/Anises Zustand ließ in Janets Augen noch keinen Transport zu, damit steckten sie noch eine Weile auf der Grünen Insel fest. Es sprach also nichts dagegen, eine Einladung zur Rückkehr nach Toraigh Island zu akzeptieren:

Der ‚König von Toraigh' höchst persönlich hatte sie zum Gastmahl geladen, in seine kleine Schutzhütte an einem besseren Tümpel etwa eine Meile von der Wallburg entfernt. Nach dem Vorfall dort waren die Reisenden schnell zum Inselgespräch avanciert. Das hatte natürlich auch die Aufmerksamkeit eines Patsy Dan Mac Ruairdhri erregt, dem einzigen offiziell zugelassenen Regenten im Staatsgebiet der Freien Republik Irland.  
Da sein Reich sich nur über die paar Quadratkilometer der Insel Toraigh erstreckte und sein Amt voll vom Seemannsgarnspinnen ausgefüllt wurde, gönnte man der Insel ihr Wahl-Königtum - außerdem hatte es großes touristisches Potential und das ließ sich gerade noch tolerieren. Mac Ruairdhri schloss seine Erzählung und kündigte würdevoll an, er wolle nach draußen, um sich ‚das Wasser abzuschlagen'.

Das gab den anderen Gelegenheit, sich frei zu unterhalten.

"Nettes Märchen, nicht wahr, Jack?", fragte Daniel.  
"Aber ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt drin."  
"Achso?" Der Archäologe lachte.  
"Jepp. Es war ein Sohn Irlands, der Râ platt gemacht hat!", verkündete O'Neill mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und leerte den Rest seines Glases in einem Zug.

Daniel verschüttete fast sein Bier vor Lachen: "Du hältst dich für den Gott des Lichts, Jack?"  
"Ich glaub nach fünf Humpen Guinness hat er Anspruch auf diesen Titel, Daniel."  
"Richtig, Major! Verteidigen Sie meine Ehre!"

Es mochte auch nicht dem Protokoll der U.S. Air Force entsprechen, auf einem Auslandseinsatz - was dieses Unternehmen zumindest formal noch immer war - Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen. Doch nach den letzten Ereignissen fand Janet Frasier etwas Therapeutisches darin, ihren Patienten eine Möglichkeit zu geben, sich gehen zu lassen.

Einfach, um ihre Berg- und Talfahrt der Gefühle zu verarbeiten - und nicht zu vergessen den physischen Schock der Zeitverschiebung. Sie befand die einzelnen Beteiligten für reif genug, um ihre jeweiligen Limits einschätzen zu können. Frasiers Platz war gezwungener Maßen an Anises Seite im Krankenhaus, dennoch hatte sie für alle Fälle Teal'c als Anstandsdame verpflichtet, der das Quantum seiner Teamkollegen sehr genau beobachten sollte.

"Also? Auf was trinken wir?", fragte Sam.  
"Auf euere siegreiche Heimkehr.", schlug Teal'c vor.  
"Auf Anise und Freya - gute Besserung!", setzte Daniel dagegen. Jack schloss sich dem nicht an:  
"Weil wir ihnen den ganzen Mist verdanken? Dann aber auch auf Selmak - von wegen des Missverständnisses... Apropos: Wo hat die Schlange unseren Jacob hinentführt?"  
"Ich glaube, Dad wollte spazieren gehen. Aber es wird langsam finster, ich seh' mal nach ihm."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Sam Carter vom Tisch und schnappte sich ihre Jacke. Ihre angeheiterten Kollegen schienen das kaum zu registrieren.  
"Also, wem widmen wir nun die nächste Runde?"  
"Warum nicht gleich dem ganzen Schlangennest? Auf die Tok'ra!" Die Bemerkung war zwar ironisch gemeint, zeigte jedoch an, dass Jack seinen absonderlichen Humor zurückgewonnen hatte.  
"Nicht ganz! Auf _alle_ Tuatha Dé.", schlug Daniel vor.

"Das ist ein Wort.", lobte Jack und ließ seine Gedanken noch einmal zu den Wurzeln seines Stammbaumes schweifen. Auch Mac Ruairdhri, dem Sam die Klinke in die Hand gegeben hatte, erhob sein Glas auf das unsichtbare Volk.

Er sah das Licht in der entfernten Hütte, scheute aber die Gesellschaft der anderen. Ihm war nicht nach Zerstreuung.  
Die ganze Zeit auf der Fähre hatte Jacob Carter sich abgesondert, blieb allein mit sich selbst. Auch am Kliff starrte er nur aufs Meer hinaus. Oder in die Leere zwischen den großen Basaltsäulen, die als Vorboten des Festlandes der See trotzten. Er war es auch gewesen, der den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, noch einmal zur Insel zurückzukehren.

Er hatte das Gefühl, es würde seiner ‚alten Lady Selmak' gut tun, noch einmal hier zu stehen.  
Und damit letztendlich auch ihm selbst.

In der relativ kurzen Zeit hatte sich doch einiges an der Küste verändert. Ein Teil der Nordkante war ins Meer gebrochen und die Klamm war gänzlich überflutet. Von dem, was sich dort einst abgespielt hatte, zeugte nichts mehr. Entweder war der natürliche Felsdamm gebrochen - ausgespült von der nagenden Kraft des Wassers - oder Râ hatte beim Abbrechen seiner Zelte wieder 'Verbrannte Erde' gespielt. Selmak konnte das nicht einschätzen.  
_"Wir bewachten die Symbionten, waren nicht dabei. Aber man sagte uns, Râ hätte nicht einmal seine Handwaffe für sie benutzt ... dass er mit bloßen Händen das letzte Quäntchen Leben aus ihr herausgewürgt hätte - vor den Augen aller. Die Leiche ließ er noch einige Zeit zur Besichtigung liegen, bis er sie ins Meer werfen ließ."_

Selmak ließ unerwähnt, dass er es gewesen war, der Râs diesbezügliche Anordnung auszuführen hatte, bevor er mit einer Auswahl von ‚Râs Kindern' zu den Truppen nach Belote zurückgeschickt worden war. Jacob hatte Zugang zu seiner Erinnerung, wusste es also ohnehin.  
_"Du gibst dir doch nicht etwa die Schuld für ihren Tod? Du hast nur nach ihren Wünschen gehandelt, Selmak."_  
_"Das ist immer eine gute Entschuldigung, nicht? ‚Ich habe doch nur Befehle befolgt'... Es hätte andere Möglichkeiten geben müssen, unsere Anzahl zu vergrößern."  
"Aber keine besseren."_, entgegnete Jacob. Selmak sah ein, dass sein Wirt Recht hatte.  
Es hatte damals eben noch nicht so viele Goa'uld gegeben wie heute, es wäre unmöglich gewesen, so viele so tief in Râs Kommandostruktur einzuschleusen - und dabei auch noch Menschen vor der Vereinigung mit echten Goa'uld zu bewahren. Und viele wurden zudem als Maulwürfe anderen Systemlords untergejubelt... 

_Doch als Râ dann schließlich dämmerte, welches Kuckucksei er sich gelegt hatte, mitzuerleben, wie sich alle nach und nach zusammenfanden und sogar andere sich anschlossen... Es war unbeschreiblich.  
Râ selbst ließ seitdem keinen anderen Goa'uld mehr in seine unmittelbare Nähe - auch keine Ashrak oder Jaffa. Er umgab sich nur noch mit seinen geliebten Menschenkindern, die er auch zu seiner Leibwache bestellte, sobald sie erwachsen wurden..._

Sam ging zielstrebig auf ihren Vater zu, der in Gedanken schien. Sie war nicht überrascht, dass es Selmak war, der ihre Begrüßung erwiderte und leise bemerkte:  
"Verzeih mir, dass ich deinen Vater in meinem persönlichen Katzenjammer ertränke."  
Sie lächelte schief, stellte sich schweigend neben ihn. Dann hielt sie ihm ihren Arm hin. In ihrer Handfläche befanden sich drei kleine Kiesel. "Wirf und wünsch dir was."

Auf die unschlüssige Mine ihres Gegenübers hin lieferte Sam die Erklärung:  
"Der König von Toraigh meinte, wenn man es schafft, drei Steine in einer Reihe auf den Felsen dort drüben zu werfen, hat man einen Wunsch frei. Mac Ruairdhri sagte, man könnte sich auch draufstellen und um die eigene Achse drehen, aber davon rät er Touristen immer ab, da es so nah am Abgrund ist - und weil der Stein einst ins Meer stürzen würde, wenn ein Fremder darauf steht."  
"Die Klippe drum herum ist schon weggebrochen. Dort stand damals das Sternentor. Ich bin nicht fremd hier."  
"Umso besser. Wenn das kein Glück bringt..." Sie bot ihm noch einmal die Wurfgeschosse an.  
"Ich glaube nicht an derlei Dinge."  
"Dann solltest du langsam damit anfangen."

Selmak glaubte fast, Bahars kindische Ader in der Tochter seines Wirtes nachklingen zu hören.  
Er sah sich eine Sekunde lang versucht, ihr Angebot wieder auszuschlagen. Man hörte den Alkohol in Sams Stimme und die frische Luft trug nur dazu bei, dessen Wirkung noch zu potenzieren.  
Schließlich entschied er sich jedoch gegen seinen Starrsinn und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er beherrschte die Feinmechanik seines neuen Wirtskörpers noch nicht einwandfrei, lehnte aber dennoch Jacobs Angebot, für ihn zu werfen, beleidigt ab.  
Wider Erwarten trafen alle drei Kiesel ihr Ziel und blieben auch darauf liegen.

"Und? Was hast du dir gewünscht?" Sam hatte den Ton eines ungeduldigen kleinen Kindes angeschlagen, da dies ihren General Carter meistens erweichte.  
"Jacob meint, ich dürfe es nicht laut sagen, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung."  
"Das gilt nur für Sternschnuppen und Geburtstagskerzen."

Selmak seufzte und meinte: "Es ist so albern... Kannst du es dir nicht denken?"  
"Dass es Anise geschafft hätte."  
Selmak nickte. "Und du bist sicher, Samantha, dass nie eine Chance bestand, die Geschichte zu ändern?"  
Sam brachte es nicht über sich, ihn anzulügen.

Ihre Intuition sagte ihr, Selmak wollte allein sein - so allein es eben ging - also ließ sie ihn und ihren Vater zurück und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen, die sich vorgenommen hatten, den gesamten Guinness-Vorrat des kleinen Eilandes zu vernichten.

_"Ich fühle immer noch ihre Gegenwart hier.  
...   
Ich bin ein Narr.   
...   
*Lachen* Mein Titel ist mein Name, meine Aufgabe und meine Kaste.  
Ich bin nicht weniger als Bahars personifizierter Wille.  
...  
Und so viel mehr.  
...  
Endlich verstehe ich dich, alter Freund... Es fühlt sich gut an, sich nach etwas zu sehnen, was man nicht haben kann.  
Du hast nun deinen Willen.  
Danke, Bahar."_

Jacob fasste sich ein Herz und machte Selmak auf seine Gegenwart aufmerksam, forderte freundlich, aber bestimmt die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück.  
_"Bist du endlich fertig, alte Lady? Komm schon, es wird kalt..."_, drängte er.  
_"Bahar hatte Recht, Jacob. Verstehst du nicht? Ich bin ein Narr."_, jubelte der Symbiont.  
_"Siehst du, wir entdecken immer neue Gemeinsamkeiten."  
"Versuch nicht, mich zum Lachen zu bringen, Jacob. Du könntest Erfolg haben..."  
"Lass uns gehen, Selmak. O'Neill hat dir einen Drink versprochen, den ich dir zuführen muss."  
"Wahrhaftig. Deine Selbstlosigkeit kennt keine Grenzen..."_, lachte Selmak.

Der alte Soldat lenkte seine Schritte über die Reste der neolithischen Festungsanlage. In seiner Erinnerung wurden die Ruinen lebendig und erzählten ihm von neuem seine eigene Geschichte. Die Dämmerung raubte langsam aber sicher das letzte Tageslicht und der auffrischende Wind fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.  
Also legte er einen Zahn zu, um über das Trümmerfeld zu kommen, das einst der prächtige Thronsaal des Sonnenauges gewesen war. Er drehte sich nur einmal kurz um, um einen verstohlenen Blick auf die drei Kiesel zu erhaschen, die noch immer auf dem großen, flachen Felsen an der Klippe lagen.

**

[Ende Teil 5]

**

**Tja … hier endet die Geschichte eigentlich ganz - für mich jedenfalls. Wer derselben Meinung ist, sollte den Epilog besser nicht lesen. Dort werden einige der letzten Ereignisse in ein anderes Licht gerückt.**

  



	6. Kapitel VI Epilog

**Liberi Egeriae - Teil 6 (Epilog)**

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Staffel:** 4/5  
**Spoiler:** "Seth" "Der Kuss der Göttin" (beide hilfreich, aber nicht unbedingt nötig) **Anmerkung:** Der Epilog ist NICHT zwingend, allenfalls extrem kitschig und richtig dolle symbolüberfrachtet (das geht wohl nur in der Vorweihnachtszeit ungestraft durch). Du warst mit dem Ende von Teil 5 zufrieden? Dann lies bitte NICHT weiter. Bzgl. St. Eunan: > Cathedral. Wie bereits gesagt: Die Idee für die Geschichte ist älter als "Heilung", blahhh...  
Hiermit *knuddle* ich meine Beta-Leserin FERMINA zu Tode, die sich ganz allein durch diese Bleiwüste gewagt hat!   
**Inhalt:** Selmaks Wunsch  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**Epilog - Tempus nascendi **

Leicht angeschlagen von den späten Ausklang des vorherigen Abends schleppten sich tags darauf mehrere übermüdete Gestalten in den Betonklotz des General Hospital von Letterkenny. Eine große Automasse auf dem davor liegenden Parkplatz deutete an, dass sie nicht als einzige zu so nachtschlafender Zeit (gegen elf Uhr vormittags) auf den Beinen waren. Auch Dr. Frasier war bereits voll im Arbeitstakt, als man sie auf der Station mit dem bewachten Zimmer entdeckte, gerade dabei, die lokalen Krankenschwestern abzuwiegeln, die Zutritt verlangten.  
Sie hatte es eben geschafft, die Furien in Spitzenhäubchen erneut gegen die Mauer der US Air Force Vorschriften laufen zu lassen, als die übernächtigte Elite der Weltraumreisenden eintraf:  
Daniel sah besonders mitgenommen aus, Jack konnte seinen Zustand zumindest einigermaßen hinter seiner Sonnenbrille verbergen. Auch Sam Carter hatte leichte Schlagseite. Nur ihr Vater und Teal'c wirkten taufrisch.

"Ich sehe, meine Dienste werden benötigt. Braucht jemand ein Alkaselzer-Rezept?", lachte Janet.  
Jack meinte nur abgehackt: "Der König von Toraigh. **Böse.** Böse..."

Jacob Carter überging O'Neills Schauspiel und fragte nach Freya/Anises Wohlbefinden.  
Janet Frasier entschied, ihnen den schleppenden Genesungsprozess der Tok'ra am lebenden Objekt zu erläutern und bat die Gruppe, sie ins Behandlungszimmer zu begleiten. Auf dem kurzen Weg dorthin fasste sie die ereignislose Nachtwache zusammen und bestätigte, dass die Patientin inzwischen wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Die zwei Stühle vor der Zimmertür waren unbesetzt.

Zumindest _ein _Wachhabender müsste Präsenz zeigen.

Colonel O'Neill wurde also sofort stutzig und stürmte an den anderen vorbei in den Raum.  
Dort fand er denn auch die Zivilgardisten. Wohlbehalten._ Äußerst_ wohlbehalten:

"Hui ... Colonel Jack... Sie dürfen mich nicht sehen!", brabbelte einer er beiden. Der schrankförmig gebaute Hüne hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und quiekte erfreut: "Guckguck... Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht mehr!!!"  
O'Neill versuchte, den Mann mit einer Ohrfeige aus seinem rauschähnlichen Zustand zu holen. Es schien nicht viel zu helfen, denn der heulte jetzt zwar wie ein kleines Kind, das debile Grinsen war aber immer noch nicht von seiner Visage gewichen, als er mit dem Finger auf den höherrangigen Offizier zeigte und empört rief:  
"Der hat mich gehauen!"

"Was ist hier los!", zeterte O'Neill. "Das sind Special Forces! Die Elite der U.S. Streitkr..." Schließlich fiel der Groschen.  
"Wo ist Anise!!!", schrie er die beiden Sicherheitsleute an, nachdem er die Tok'ra nirgends im Raum erspäht hatte.  
"Sie hat gesagt, wir spielen jetzt Verstecken...", kam die Antwort von dem anderen. Der erklärte amüsiert:  
"Sie war zuerst dran. Also haben wir uns rumgedreht, die Augen zugemacht und abwärts von hundert gezählt..."  
"Ihr habt _**WAS?!**_" O'Neills Ausruf schallte durch die gesamte Etage.

Auch die anderen hatten inzwischen den Raum betreten. Dr. Frasier hatte sich sofort einen der Wachmänner vorgenommen und untersuchte den Mann wegen seines ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens:  
"Mhh ... erweiterte Pupillen, leicht verzögerte Reflexe und höchst atypisches Verhalten. Leicht beeinflussbar. Euphorisch. Etwas Vergleichbares haben wir bisher nur einmal erlebt. Mit Hathor..."

"Wie ist das möglich? Ist Anise nicht nur ein normaler Goa'uld?" Bei dem Wort ‚Goa'uld' als Bezeichnung für eine Tok'ra trafen O'Neill gleich mehrere strafende Blicke. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren:  
"Je länger wir hier reden, desto mehr Vorsprung hat sie. Also ausschwärmen!"

"Was ist mit Seth? Kann Anise eine Kapsel mit Nishtar hier herein geschmuggelt haben?", mutmaßte Sam.  
"Nicht notwendiger Weise...", grübelte Jacob.  
Die Gruppe stellte sich an, aufzubrechen, doch Jacob bat sich noch einige Minuten Aufschub aus: "Dr. Frasier ... die Röntgenaufnahmen von Freya? Sind sie schon beseitigt worden? Selmak würde sie sich gern ansehen..."

Die Ärztin verneinte und reichte General Carter den Umschlag. Jacob fischte die Aufnahmen heraus und studierte sie im Gegenlicht. Sams Vater vertiefte sich mit Habichtblick in eine der Folien, tippte abwesend mit dem Zeigefinger auf einige Punkte der Abbildung, als er besorgt kommentierte:  
"Freya/Anise würde sich nie so vor ihrer Verantwortung davonstehlen. Das liegt einfach nicht in ihrer Natur..."  
"Nun, vielleicht kennt ihr sie ja nicht so gut, wie ihr glaubt...", deutete O'Neill an und erhob seine Stimmte:  
"Wir trennen uns und grasen im Standartsuchmuster das Krankenhaus und die umliegenden Blocks ab."  
Die Anwesenden formierten sich paarweise. O'Neill erleichtere einen der außer Gefecht gesetzten Special Forces um seine Dienstwaffe und überprüfte sie ordnungsgemäß, bevor er sie einsteckte und Daniel bedeutete, ihm zu folgen.  
Doch dessen Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem in Beschlag genommen.

"Ähm .. Leute... kann das jemand von euch einordnen?", fragte er. Beim Verlassen des Raumes war sein Blick auf etwas Ungewöhnliches gefallen: Anises Krankenakte lag abseits von dem O'Neill'schen Sammelhaufen auf einer Kommode neben der Tür. Die anderen drehten sich zu dem jungen Wissenschaftler um, als er die bekritzelte Rückseite des Pappumschlages aufhob und mit sicherer Aussprache vorlas: _**Omnia tempus habent**_.

Jacob erbleichte.

Und die blecherne Stimme Selmaks murmelte etwas, das sich zumindest so ähnlich anhörte wie _‚Holy Hannah'_.

_Etwas außerhalb von Letterkenny_

Sie hatte Selmak angestarrt. Ab dem Moment, als er durch den Türrahmen trat.  
Die gleiche aristokratische Würde in seiner Haltung. Die gleiche Durchsetzungskraft in seiner Stimme. Die gleiche unterschwellige Melancholie in seinen Augen. Sie hätte keiner weiteren Bestätigung bedurft, um ihn zu erkennen.

_"Aber er ist nicht mehr so jung wie damals - wie vor gestern..."  
"Er hat einen anderen Wirt. Jacob."_, erinnerte Freya.  
_"Das meine ich nicht. Sie brauchen mich nicht mehr. Sie haben jetzt **ihn**."  
"Doch. **Wir** brauchen dich, Egeria. Die Tok'ra sterben aus..."_  
  
_"Das können sie gar nicht. Es wird immer jemand geben, der tok Râ ist."  
"Wie sollen wir bestehen ... Wir sind so wenige..."_ Resignation begleitete Freyas Gedanke.  
_"Seid ihr deshalb so verbittert?"_, fragte Egeria. _"Seid Anise und du deshalb in unsere Zelle gekommen und habt uns den Tausch angeboten? Ich werde mich nicht zur Brutmaschine für eine Armee machen lassen! Wir führen keinen Krieg gegen Reiche oder Herrscher. Wir kämpfen nicht gegen Personen, sondern gegen eine Art zu Denken, zu Fühlen und zu Handeln... Was ich getan habe, läuft all dem zuwider. Meine Gefährtin, sowie mein Kind in den Tod zu schicken, um mich selbst zu retten.."_

Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück...  
Egerias Wirtin hatte geschrieen, gebettelt, getobt - alles nur, um die Kreatur in ihr dazu zu bringen, sie zu verlassen.  
Um wenigstens einer der beiden eine Überlebenschance zu erhalten. Egeria hatte sich strikt geweigert. Symbiose bedeutete für sie als letzte Konsequenz auch den Tod. Es war ihr gewählter Lebensweg und die Strafe, die sie sich selbst für die Verbrechen ihrer Vergangenheit auferlegt hatte.  
Doch die alte Frau bestand auf dem Fortleben ihrer anderen Hälfte, solange diese ihre Aufgabe war noch nicht erfüllt sah. Also hatte sie von dem einen Privileg Gebrauch gemacht, auf dem sich alles gründete:  
_Es braucht die Zustimmung beider._  
Sie befahl Egeria mit eben diesen Worten, sie zu verlassen.  
Egeria hatte gehorcht.

Aufgeschreckt durch plötzlichen Donner sah Freya zum Himmel. Der Wolkenbruch, der sich bereits den ganzen Tag angekündigt, hatte sich just in diesem Augenblick dazu entschieden, sich zu entladen. Es begann, Bindfäden zu regnen. Das grässliche, geblümte Kleid, dass sie sich von der nächstbesten Wäscheleine gefischt hatte und ihr viel zu groß war, wurde durch die Nässe passend an ihren Körper gegossen.

_"Nicht gut für die Nähte..."_, erinnerte sie die ungewohnte Stimme aus ihrem Hinterkopf.

Sie stimmte dem zu, flüchtete sich in den einzigen offenen Hauseingang in der Nähe. Sie erkannte das hohe Gebäude schnell als einen Tempel oder ähnlichen Sakralbau. Aber da verschiedene Personen hineinliefen, um sich vor dem Unwetter in Sicherheit zu bringen, schloss sie, dass das Heiligtum öffentlich war.  
Sie folgten den Gestalten ins Innere, ließen sich auf eine der hinteren Bankreihen der großen Versammlungshalle fallen und schliefen fast augenblicklich vor Erschöpfung ein. Beide.

Sie erschraken, als aufwachten. Draußen war es finster und es regnete immer noch - oder schon wieder.  
In dem Raum war es bewegter geworden. Beim Altar vorn hatte sich ein Chor aufgebaut und ein Mann in einen schwarzem Gehrock mit einem weißen Kragen um den Hals sah zu, wie der Kantor mit seinen Handbewegungen den leisen Gesang anführte, hier und da unterbrach, um Fehler zu korrigieren und den einen oder anderen Sänger zurechtzuweisen:  
Auf die Aussprache achten. Lautstärke absenken. Mehr Gefühl. Balance halten. Noch einmal zusammen.

Für gewöhnliche Ohren grenzte die Interpretation des alten Chorals bereits an Perfektion.  
Des Kantors Maßstab war jedoch der Gesang der Himmlischen Heerscharen.

_"Latein. Es noch mal zu hören. Das ist alles, was ich wollte."_

Egeria lauschte entrückt.  
Beiläufig nahmen sie und Freya eine Gestalt in der Nähe wahr.  
Ein gebücktes Mütterchen, verwelkt, vom Leben verzehrt, stand in einem Seitengang der Kapelle, wo eine abgestufte Reihe von Teelichtern auf einem schmiedeisernen Regal aufgereiht worden war. Sie fingerte an einem langen Glimmspan, ihre von Alter zitternden Hände unfähig, sich lange genug zur Ruhe zu bringen, um eine Kerze zu entzünden.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, ergriff Freya ihre Rechte. Das Mütterchen erschrak, beruhigte sich jedoch, als sie bemerkte, dass die junge Frau ihr dabei half, das Licht zu entzünden. Und dann noch das zweite. Danach strich ihr die greise Frau mit dem Daumen über die Hand, als Dank und Zeichen sie loszulassen in einem.  
"Was machst du da?", fragte Freya/Egeria mit heller Stimme.  
"Wissen Sie... keine Mutter sollte ihre Kinder überleben. Das ist gegen die Natur."

Freya wischte sich mit dem Handrücken unbeholfen das Wasser aus den Augen. Als ihre Sicht wieder klar wurde, hatte sich das Mütterchen bereits ihren Stock geschnappt und trippelte zum Eingang, wo sie diesen zu einem Schirm aufspannte und in die Dunkelheit entglitt.  
"Hallo? Zum ersten Mal hier?" Freya drehte sich abrupt um, nur um sich Auge in Auge mit dem Mann wiederzufinden, der bis grade eben neben dem Chor gestanden hatte. Er hatte einen schütterem Haaransatz und buschige graue Koteletten. Von Nahem fielen erst seine stahlblauen, hellwachen Augen auf, mit denen er sie vorbehaltlos aus dem schweinebackigen Gesicht ansah, die Hände vor seinem vollen Bauch gefaltet. Sie schwieg.  
"Möchten Sie auch ein Licht im Gedenken an entschlafene Lieben anzünden?", fragte er ermutigend, schwenkte seinen Arm zu der Bahre mit den flackernden Teelichtern.  
"Dafür gibt es hier nicht genug Kerzen.", stellte Freya fest.

Üblicherweise hätte Francis McLoone diese Bemerkung wohl mit einem schiefen Grinsen quittiert, aber irgendetwas in dem Unterton der Frau sagte ihm, das dies in dieser Situation nicht angemessen war.

Letterkenny war keine große Touristenmetropole, dennoch verirrten sich eine ganze Menge Reisende nach St. Eunan, so hochragend, wie das architektonische Juwel auf seinem Berg dalag.  
Dieses unbekannte Gesicht zählte er dazu. Ihr Haar war wüst zerzaust und sie wirkte ausgezehrt mit ihren großen Augen, die tief in den Höhlen lagen. Sie ging auch leicht gebückt. Aber abgesehen davon hatte er da eine (im durchaus klassischen Sinne) schöne Frau sich - er mochte altgedienter Priester sein, aber er betrachtete sich nicht als tot. Er erlegte sich aber für die Sünde dieser Gedanken selbst einen Rosenkranz auf.

So standen sie da eine ganze Weile.

Schließlich bemerkte Freya/Egeria wieder die Wundschmerzen in ihrem Bauch und sie sank auf die nächstbeste Sitzbank. Trotz ihrer abweisenden Mimik gesellte sich Pater McLoone - so stellte er sich nebenbei vor - zu ihr.  
"Wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht."  
"Wir?" Der Pater stutzte, bis er sah, dass die Fremde beide Armen eng umschlungen um ihren Bauch gewunden hatte. Er seufzte und nickte. Freya sah keine Veranlassung dazu, den Irrtum aufzuklären, ignorierte die unwillkommene Gesellschaft und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen wieder dem Chor, der ein letztes Mal die Liturgie für die Sonntagsmesse probte.

_**Mea culpa**. [Meine Schuld.]   
**Mea maxima culpa**. [Meine übergroße Schuld.]_

Freya/Egeria schloss die Augen und folgte den fremdsprachigen Worten.  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie für sich selbst geflüstert hatte, bis der Pater bemerkte:  
"Ihre Stimme klingt etwas fremdartig. Auch wenn ich es nicht dort einordnen würde: Sind sie Italienerin?"   
"Das kommt dem wohl am nächsten.", meinte sie.  
"Ich habe am römisch-katholischen Seminar im Vatikan studiert.", behauptete McLoone nicht ohne Anflug von Stolz.

"Rom?" Die junge Frau schien wieder hellwach. Der Priester kam ins Schwärmen:  
"Ja. Rom, die Ewige Stadt auf den Sieben Hügeln."  
"So groß schon?"  
"Größer. Sie warn wohl schon lang nicht mehr dort, was?"  
"Viel zu lang."  
"Dann sollten sie vielleicht wieder hin. Grad jetzt um Ostern, wenn die Temperaturen noch erträglich sind, ein leichter Wind auf dem Forum weht..." Freya zog es wieder die Augen zu. Sie war erschöpft von der Hetzjagd durch die Stadt und der sonore Bariton des Paters begann, sie einzulullen.

"Oder um Weihnachten. Schonmal zu einer Nachtwache gewesen?"  
"Sicher nicht." Sie blieb wortkarg. Also übernahm der Pater unaufgefordert das Reden.  
"Es ist atemberaubend.", träumte er versonnen und erzählte ihr also von der Messe in der Nacht vom Weihnachtsabend zum Ersten Feiertag. Wenn Hunderte von anonymen Gestalten sich in und um die Kirche drängten, kaum fußbreit Platz für den anderen ließen, nur um ein Stück von dem zu erhaschen, auf was man sich den ganzen Abend lang vorbereitet hatte. Wenn sich um Mitternacht die beiden schweren Haupttore stöhnend öffneten und - begleitet von dem Geläut sämtlicher Kirchenglocken der Stadt - eine einzelne brennende Alterkerze herausgetragen wurde.

Pater McLoone vergaß die Zeit über seinen Schilderungen und so saß er mit dieser Fremden noch spät abends auf der unbequemen Hartholzbank. Von ihnen abgesehen war die Kirche leer.  
Draußen prasselte der Regen, als McLoone weiter die Weihnacht in Rom ausmalte, wie die Massen auf dem Vorplatz der Kirche sich gegenseitig schubsten und schoben, nur um den ersten Blick auf das Licht erhaschen zu können. Wie die in den vordersten Reihen sich fast ertrampelten, um ihre mitgebrachten Kerzen an dieser entzünden zu dürfen, nur um das kleine Feuer dann an die Dahinterstehenden mit ihren Kerzen weiterzugeben.  
Wie auf diese Weise bin in kurzer Zeit der gesamte Platz erhellt wurde und dann jeder Lichtträger in den alten Festkanon einstimmte, der davon erzählte, wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag der Welt die Hoffnung zurückgegeben wurde.

  


Gesegnete Weihnachten.

**

[--- FINIS ---]  
2003-10-17

**   



End file.
